Allure
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Allura Gracie gets sucked back into her childhood home in Bon Temps. Little did she know by going back to her old home would unlock new discoveries and buried secrets. What happens to Allura when she finally knows the truth? What happens when she meets a certain Viking? This take place at Season one-ish. Rated M Eric/OC This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Allure**

**A/N Hello Fanfickers. I am new to this fan fiction stuff, so please be nice. Your reviews would be appreciated and criticism will only make the story better but no harsh bashing. There is a difference from being a critic and a prick. This story is starting around season one-ish. The only difference is that Eric already cut his hair and that I created a few characters of my own. Well . . . here goes! Enjoy :) **

**All Credit goes to Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I'm just taking them out to the park ;)**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Bon Temps

Today was just not my day. I've been driving in this hot car, with no air conditioning (thank you Chevy) for fifteen hours straight with no sleep trying to get my hide to Bon Temps, Louisiana. I promised myself that I would never come back here, but lo behold! Allura Eleanor Gracie has stepped in the building. I blew out a puff of air in annoyance. Bon Temps was my home as a little girl. I lived with both my mother and father and I had two older brothers, Erin and Chase but we call him Chevy. When I meant Chevy from before, I didn't mean the car. I meant my prick of a brother that told me how to NOT fix my air conditioner in my car. He has also got me coming down to this hell hole in the first place. My brother wasn't always a douche. Personally I blame it on my mother. God knows I love her but that woman is crazier than a bat out of hell. It was her craziness that drove our father away. Yup, just up and left and bought two tickets to Vegas with our neighbor, Miss Buboeski (BUH-bow-ski) or what my brothers and I liked to call her Hoe-ski Buboeski.

But anyways, back to my mother. She always been a frighten kitten. The smallest noise would make her scream and then there were times when she didn't say anything. I remember walking up to her while she was like that. Seeing her emotionless face freaked me out. The crazy thing was she never knew I was near her until I touched her. She use to complain about voices in her head and seeing people that never be there. I think that was the last straw that broke the camel's back from my dad.

Don't get me wrong, my father was a good man and a good husband. He tried to stick it out but he couldn't take it no more. He started going out at night then coming back in the early morning smelling like he bathed in whiskey. It was like that until I was six until Miss Hoe- I mean Buboeski came along. She was new to the neighborhood and wanted to be "friendly" (insert rolling eyes). Visits became secret long talks on phone. Long talks became spending the night. Spending the night became never coming home. I could tell he tried to stick it out for us but that little thread of determination withered away. I woke up one morning expecting to see my dad lying on couch like he usually do but he wasn't there . . . neither were his clothes.

Over the years my brothers and I got use to the screaming and crying from my mother but it still rattled me. My eldest brother Erin had a job soon as he turned sixteen to keep us from starving and freezing to death as my mother wither away in the corner losing her sanity. I know my brother tried his best but it wasn't enough. Neighbors were complaining about my mother's screaming episodes. Once the police took a look at our living environment, my mother was signed, sealed and delivered to the asylum.

As for my brothers and I, we were split up. My brother Erin moved with my father in Las Vegas. My father wanted me to come too but I couldn't stomach being there with my father and his _fiancé_. Bah! Chevy stayed in Bon Temps with my grandfather Louie, my father's father. I didn't want to stay there either. Every time I went there it always smelled like mothballs and cats. As long as I visited there, I never had seen a cat in sight. As for me I decided the smarter approach. Since I didn't want to live with my father and since Bon Temps only had to offer were a mothball and cat smelling house or an orphanage, I stayed with my mother's sister, Aunt Clara and three cousins Amber, Aaron (twins) and Taylor in Pittsburgh.

My aunt Clara is the eldest out of three children. After her was Uncle Cal. Cal is just a nickname, I have no idea what's his real name is. To be honest I don't know anything about him. The family rarely talked about him and my mother said I only seen him once, but I don't remember. Then there is the youngest, my mom. Living with my aunt Clara was the best. She had a huge house, big back yard, picket fence, even a dog. It felt like how a home should be. It took a while to get use to not waking up to screams and banging in the middle of the night but I got use to quiet and found out I actually liked it.

I had all my firsts in Pittsburgh. There was the first bike, first friend, first school dance, first kiss, first job, first boyfriend- you get the point. I can actually say I felt like a normal kid when I was younger and a normal teenager when I got older. Maybe it's because I'm always with my cousins. The four of us were thick as thieves and it remained that way to this day. Though Amber and Aaron were my age, Taylor, the youngest, still melded with us. Where us three went, Taylor always followed.

After graduating High School, I went straight to college. My aunt Clara was all about working hard and getting your education and what not, so I went. I am a Studio Arts major as well a Dance minor and I'm proud to say I finished two full years. I would be on my third if it wasn't this predicament I am in now. On my way to register for fall semester for my starting third year, I get a call from an unknown number. Now usually I don't answer but I had a gut feeling I had to. . . and I wanted to show off with my new phone. No sooner I pushed the green answer button I was ambushed with an earful of stupidity. I immediately knew it was from my brother Chevy. How did he get my new number? I have no clue. I didn't even have the strength to ask my cousins or Aunt Clara did they give my number out. I just went home, packed my clothes and set out to the swamps of Bon Temps.

It seems that my brother has got himself caught up with some vampires. Of all the dumb things he could do, of course it involves the most dangerous species out there. After the hullabaloo of the welcoming party to the vampires to come out the closet, I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was a joke until me and Amber seen trucks unload True Blood boxes into Wal-Mart. As long as I lived in Pittsburgh, I never seen a Vampire before and I'm not planning on seeing one. I like my blood in my veins thank you! But I knew when my brother told me some big shot Vampire was asking for a debt to be paid I was sure I was going to see one. I'm twenty years old; soon to be twenty-one in a few weeks, I shouldn't have embedded worry lines on my face already.

I seen the sign 'Welcome to Bon Temps' up ahead. Humph! That's the biggest lie if I ever seen one. There was nothing welcoming about this place. My brother Chevy gave me directions to some diner called Merlotte's Bar and Grill and meet me there. He's working for some road crew and it's right down the way, or so he tells me. Yippee. When I seen the big Merlotte's sign I parked out front. "Welcome home Allura." I shook my head. I looked around my surroundings and all I see is dirt and trees. "Yeah, this is welcoming." I sighed.

I made my way into the bar and was attacked by the smell of beer, grease, and sweat. How lovely. A woman with bad dyed red hair came to me with a bright smile. Why the heck is she so happy?

"Welcome to Merlotte's. I am Arlene and I'll be your waitress today. Why don't you follow me to your seat sweetie." She said kindly.

Before I could answer her, a huge arm wrapped around my shoulder. Just when I was about to tell the sucker off my voice got caught in my throat. "That's okay Arlene, this little gal with me." Chevy winked at the waitress.

My brother has grown . . . A LOT. I mean granted it's been fifteen years, but good gravy Marie my brother was a looker. His chiseled chin and dimpled cheeks with those dark brown eyes just looked richer than when he was a kid. And that beautiful brown skin just like daddy's was like a neon sign that says "Come Touch Me". He grew some serious muscle over the years. Automatically I felt sorry for those poor unfortunate souls my brother has strung along in his bed. Those women didn't have a chance.

I seen Chevy wink at Arlene and watched her blush something awful. "Chase Gracie, don't tell me you found yourself a girlfriend?" Arlene asks still smiling. "Are you cheating on me?"

I raised my eyebrow. Was she serious?! What the heck was going on here? Not only was she nosy but she was seriously making me all kinds of uncomfortable. Just what have my brother been up to?

"Naw Arlene. This here is my sister, Allura." I waved and smiled at her awkwardly to my brother's might be girlfriend for a day or his next victim.

"Oh my goodness you're Allura? It's so nice to finally meet you." She grabs me into a tight hug totally throwing me off guard.

My body stiffens immediately not knowing totally what to do. I looked over to my brother silently telling him to help me. The traitor just stood there and snickers. Prick. Finally the weird lady lets me go (thank goodness) and smiles brightly at me.

"I heard so much about you. Chase has been bragging about how his little sister graduated high school, and his little sister in college, and all this and that. It feels like I know you already." she gushed out without taking a breath.

I gave a weak smile. "Oh well I wish I would of known more about my brother's . . . girlfriend?"

Arlene blushed and laughed loudly. "Sweetie I'm not his girlfriend it was just a joke. I'm already taken. I'm sure you'll see my husband Rene with your brother one of these days. They both work on the road crew together."

Well that was a close one. For a second I thought my brother had a sugar mama. Gross. "Oh! I'm sorry Arlene." She was still smiling like a loon with her beet red cheeks. In my mind I knew she wanted my brother but I digress.

Arlene waved me off. "Oh don't be silly honey. No need to apologize. But let me quit my yapping and bring you guys over to your seats."

Arlene led the way with my brother and me in tow. She showed us to our table and gave us our menus. I ordered a Lafayette burger with a batch of fries and a cherry coke. Chevy order the same but with a beer. Yuck! When Arlene left to place our orders, Chevy and I were finally alone.

"So . . ." I said first.

"So . . ." he says.

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his arm. "You jerk! How are you?"

Chevy sits backs in his chair with a big smile. "Can't complain little sis. Working on the road crew, making money, every girl in Bon Temps wants me." I rolled my eyes.

"Cool it Romeo. Have you talked to Erin lately?" I bit my lip hopefully. I haven't been in touch with him for eight years. It was like he vanished out of thin air.

Chevy shook his head to my question. "I haven't spoken to him in . . . hell in eight or nine years. But . . ."

I lift my eyebrow. "But what?" My brother made a face that told me I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"I went to see mom." My hands fell to my lap. "She looks good Lurie. I mean really good. Her face isn't sunken, she's finally eating, her scars are barely recognizable."

I winced thinking about my mother's scars on her arms and face. Seeing her with all those marks use to give me nightmares when I was little. When I felt the churn in my stomach I shook the image out my head. "Chevy I don't want to talk about this."

"Come on Lurie, she's our mother." He looked around the bar then leaned over to me. "She's not like how she was before. She's-"

"I said I DON'T want to talk about it Chase. Drop it." I had enough of this talk. This visit was not starting off to a good start. I raked my fingers through my hair and clutched it. I can feel the memories trying to surface in my brain but I stubbornly pushed it down.

The silence between us lingered for only a moment before Chevy starts talking again. "I wish I could talk to Erin. It would have been good to talk to him." Chevy says changing the subject and to my pleasure, I gladly let him.

I nodded in agreement. "It would have." After my little sad party was over for my eldest brother I got back to the matter at hand. "So tell me about this Vampire business." I asked. The million watt smile wiped off my brothers face with the quickness. Humph . . . I'm going to store that for later. Next time when he gets on my nerves with his annoying grin; I know to use the V card on him.

Arlene brought us our drinks and quickly left.

"I owe this Vamper some money."he says shaky.

"Okay I know that part. Why do you owe this Vampire money?" I asked while taking a sip of my beverage. Mmm frosty.

"I needed money." He shrugs like I'm supposed to already know that. Did I mention he's a prick?

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "What I mean is why did you need money when you have a job already?"

Chevy leaned closer to me and spoke in a hush tone. "I've been gambling with the boys up Hotshot. I lost all my money Lurie. So I thought I could get it back if I put the deed to the house up."

I lift my hand up to stop him. "What house?"

He shrugs lamely. "When Granddaddy Louie died he gave me the deed to the house."

I looked at him in complete astonishment. "You sold granddaddy's house?!"

"Hey lower your voice will ya." He whispered hotly.

I don't care if I was loud. Everyone should know of this boy's stupidity so it won't rub off on them. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking Chase."

"I know. I know Lurie. I messed up okay. That why I needed the extra money to get granddaddy's house and my money back." I looked at him waiting.

"Well . . ." He took a sip of his beer. "Well what?" I just stared at him. I could literally see the brain cells disappearing from his head. "What happened next you dope!"

"Oh right." Chevy laughs bashfully. I balled my fist tightly. I never wanted to smack someone so hard in my life. "I got the deed and my money back." He smiled proudly.

"But now you owe some Vampire money." The smile vanishes from his face.

"Yeah well . . . I was hoping if you could lend me the money." he says looking hopeful.

I knew it. I don't know why I expected anything different. Over the years even though we didn't see each other he always asked me for money from some reason. Who else was he going to ask? Erin has fell off the face of the earth. Dad sure as hell wouldn't give him any money. My father wouldn't trust my brother with his last dying breath. And as for the money Granddaddy left Chevy in will? Chevy had spent it all, of course. He spent it on beer, pizza and strippers in that place up Monroe. So of course who's left but me? I rolled my eyes. "How much are we talking?"

Arlene brought our burgers and fries. "Ya'll have a good meal tonight." She says sweetly but mostly to my brother.

"Thank sugar." Chevy winks at her. I swear I heard her swoon.

After she left I smacked his arm."Stop flirting with that woman."

"Ouch Lurie! What you do that for? There's nothing wrong with a little flirting." he whined. What a baby.

"You mean beside her being married with someone you work with? Well firstly, it's creeping me out. Secondly, you're going to get that innocent woman killed because of your stupidity."

"Am not." He actually tried to look offended. I would have believed it if his mouth wasn't so chocked full of cow.

"You are too. You don't need to be flirting or smooching or whatever you do while you fixing up trouble with Vampires. Now how much do you owe?" I am starting to lose my patience. I already don't want to be here and now I'm dealing with another episode of "Let's see what Chevy Got into Now" Guest starring the killer scary Vampire.

Chevy begins to scratch his neck. Oh no . . . it's worse than I thought. He always do the scratch behind neck thing when he don't really want to tell you something because it's just that bad. Last time he did that, he had to admit he set Miss Arnoldo's cat, Mr. Whiskers tail on fire all because he wanted to play jungle book in his underwear. Guess who played Sher Khan the tiger?

I rubbed the tiredness off my face. I feel the worry lines deepening. Good grief. "Just tell me Chevy."

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Iowehimfiftygrand." He said it so quickly that I almost didn't catch it.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Every form of words I known throughout my twenty years have left me.

"Lurie say something."

Nope. I'm fine not saying anything. If I do I'm afraid I will spazz out in front this whole establishment with any shame. I can see myself saving the Vamp the trouble and just off him myself. I can see the headlines now, 'Sister Kills Idiot Brother in Bar'

"I know, I know I'm a screw up."

You think?

"And I know I always ask you for money,"

Tons.

"But I swear this is the last time I ever ask you for anything." Was he serious?

A harsh laugh broke from my lips. "That's the biggest lie next to the sign that says welcome to Bon Temps. Chevy I don't have fifty thousand dollars. I don't even know what it feels like to hold fifty thousand dollars. I'm not rich. I'm just a college student for goodness sake." Chevy bent his head down shame. "Jesus Chevy! How do you get yourself in these types of situations?"

"I don't know Lurie. I just have been screwed up since mom got put in the loony bin." Hearing him talk about mom made my anger drain away. He's scared. There's always a part of Chevy that's just a little boy looking at his mother trying to scratch her face off in the bathroom. The echos of her voice made a appearance in my head but quickly went away.

I reached my hand over to him and he gladly took it. "Look Chevy . . . I don't have that kind of money." Chevy face sunk. Oh fudge! What am I about to get myself into? "How about I talk to him?"

Chevy cock his eyebrow at me. "You want to talk to Eric Northman, the Vampire sheriff?" He asked still not convinced

"If that's the Vampire you owe money to then yes." I nodded.

Then next thing he did shocked the mess out of me. He burst into laughter. I mean not like a ha ha ha, a gut wrenching laugh. Everyone in the bar turned to look at our table. I started to feel uncomfortable. "Chevy will you stop being a lunatic!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry Lurie. I just can't see a little dwarf like you standing up to the Eric Northman." He wipes a tear from his eye and took bite of his burger.

"First off you jerk I'm not a dwarf. I'm 5'5 and a half." He snorted at the half part. I pinched his arm earning a yelp. Well good! That serves the dunce right for picking on short people. "5'5 is a normal height for NORMAL people. It's not my fault everyone around me is so overwhelmingly tall. And who is this Eric Northman?"

Chevy starts leaning over the table like he about to drop the mother lode on me so I leaned in too. "Eric Northman is the Vampire Sheriff of Area five."

"He's a sheriff? I'm guessing you're not talking about cowboy hats and chaps kind of sheriff." I gulped.

He shook his head. "A Vampire Sheriff works for the Queen of Louisiana."

"There's a Queen?" Chevy nodded his head with gusto. "Are there Queens in all states?"

"Some are Queens and some are Kings. But anyway, he works for the Queen and watches over the Vampires in his area." he says with a cocky smile.

I shook my head to clear it."How do you know all this?"

"Some fangbanger name Dawn told me after I screwed her."

"Jesus Chase, have you no shame?" He shrugs and takes a bite of his burger. "What's a fangbanger?"

Chevy takes a gulp of his beer before telling me. "A fangbanger is a man or woman that has sex with Vampires. They use them for sex and blood. It's like a high to them she said. Sis you should see them. They worship the ground they walk on. Pure nonsense."

"Nonsense is not the word. More like threatening life insanity. Do they every think about if they take too much? Or worse drain them dry?" I took a bite of my burger, doing a little happy dance on the inside that it's not cold.

He almost spit out his beer from another gut busting laugh. "Pfft, heck no! They live for that shit."

"Chase! Watch your mouth!" I hate cursing and anybody who curse. It sounds so . . . dirty.

"Sorry about that sis." Well at least he had the decency to look ashamed. "But you get my drift."

Yeah I get it alright. I get I need to get the flip out of here. I took a bite of my fry when I heard someone calling my brother's name, loudly I'm might add.

"Chase we were looking all over for ya! Catfish said you went off running." A blond headed man came up to Chevy and smacked him on the back. My, my, my isn't he a cutie. And those brown eyes are not that bad either.

Chevy smiled brightly at the handsome stranger. "Yeah sorry about leaving you guys but my sister came to town."

The man turned to me and had on a goofy smile. "This is Allura?" he asked to my brother. I hate when people talk about me like I'm not in the room.

"Yes I am. Allura Gracie here in the flesh." I said while waving my hands. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Jason Stackhouse." He lifts his hand to me with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

I find myself smiling right back as I took his hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you Jason. "

"Jesus Chase. You didn't tell me your sister is a looker." I could feel the blush surfacing to my cheeks.

"Hey," Chevy punched Jason's arm. "She's off limits."

"I know I'm just saying sheesh. No need to be violent." Jason says while rubbing his sore arm. "Hey, have you seen my sister around here?"

"Naw Jase, I didn't even notice."

While both men were looking for Jason's sister, I start pondering what I'm going to do about this Vampire mess my brother was in. Lord knows if he handles it himself he be either dead or left in a ditch somewhere. I definitely needed to see about this Northman character. Maybe I can reason with him. My thoughts got interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder.

The tapper had been my brother."Allura this Jason's younger sister, Sookie. Sookie, this is my little sis Lurie."

When I looked up I seen a head of blond hair just like Jason's maybe lighter. Same brown eyes but more mature I think. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was the oldest. She's very pretty but there something more about her that's not right or normal. I just can't put my finger on it. I noticed that she is looking at me strangely. What the fudge is her problem?

Chevy nudge my arm with his elbow. "Huh?" I looked down to see Sookie's hand out. "Oh I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you Sookie." Way to go on first impressions Lurie. I could cry out in pitiful tears with my uncoordinated weirdness.

Sookie smiles brightly at me just like her brother did moments ago. "The pleasure is all mines. We heard so much about you. Chase is really proud of you." Her southern twang was thick like her brothers. I guess it adds to her southern belle charms.

"I wish I could say the same." I smiled. "But it's nice to me meet you anyway. I hope to get to know the both of you during my stay here."

Sookie nodded making a her ponytail bounce side to side. "Same here."

"Sookie," A scruffy looking fellow called over from the bar. Yeesh, heard of a comb and shaving cream? The bear motioned her to come over.

"Be right over Sam." Sam? I was thinking Jerry or Tommy, but I guess Sam works too. "My night shift is about to start." Did I hear her say night shift? I looked out the window and sure enough the sun was setting. "It was nice meeting you Allura. I hope to see you soon." Before I could say bye, she left with haste.

When she left I turned to look for my brother. I sighed with deep annoyance when I see him with Jason standing by the pool table with some girls. I rolled my eyes. "I got the check Chase. No Allura you let me pay for it. After all I'm the one that got you down here in the first place to witness a Vampire killing me. Paying for your food is the least I could do." Bah!

As I was digging for my wallet I see two guys staring at me like I was crazy. "Good to see I have some characteristics of mom." I slammed the twenty dollar bill on the table to leave but not without taking another sip of my cherry coke. I stood from my chair and marched over to my so called brother. I yanked him by his ear with great satisfaction he yelped in pain. "I'm sorry Jason. My brother can't play guess my disease today. He has other problems to deal with. It was nice to meet you, have fun."

I pulled my brother out the door still having a hold of his ear."Jeez Lurie what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Well I don't know, how about I'm in a place I don't want to be with my indebt brother that owes some sheriff Vampire fifty thousand dollars, which I don't have. Gosh could that be my problem?" My tank is on E right now. It goes any lower it be at FU, FED UP.

"Man I'm sorry sis. I guess I'm trying to block it out."

"Well stop it! You're in deep water Chase. It's time be serious for once." Unbelievable!

Chevy bent his head in shame. His black soft curls start blowing in the wind. I always have been jealous of his hair. I let out a deep sigh. "Hey," he looks up at me with the most heart breaking face that could make a grown man cry. I punched his arm playfully then wrap my arms around his waist. Hesitantly he hugs me back. "We'll get through this Chase. I promise."The tension in his arms finally relaxed.

We stood like that for a few minutes before I broke away. "Are you ready to go bro?" The million watt smile returned on his face. Though my brother was a prick and quite stupid with his not so smart decisions sometimes he makes, he's still my brother and I'd do anything for him. So having that smile on his face made me feel confident about facing the big bad Vampire.

"Yeah I'm ready. My pickup is right by that mustang. Where's your car?"

"The mustang is my car Chevy." Chevy jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"That's yours?" I smiled proudly at my baby. "That's She Devil?"

I nodded. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I couldn't help but feel the swell of pride in my1966 Mustang Convertible (In midnight blue thank you very much). Though the She Devil has its moments, I still love her and would never trade her for anything. I put my sweat and tears working for enough money to buy her. When we were kids my brothers and I dreamed of having our very own classic car. I guess that come from our father. He owned a black Pontiac GTO. You could always find him working on his car or someone around the way car. The excitement on his face was priceless. My father had a knack for fine car, I guess it rubbed off on us. I wanted a mustang, Chevy wanted a 1975 Chevrolet Corvette, and Erin, he just wanted a GTO like dads. Thinking about Erin made my heart sink again. Where was he?

"Hey sis can I ride her?" That snapped me out of my daze.

"Fuzz no! This is my baby. You have seriously lost you ever loving mind. Can you ride it?" I mocked. I looked around myself when I noticed something. "Chevy, do you have my bag?"

"No." Chevy says but still touching his crummy paws on She Devil.

"Shoot I left it in the bar. I'll be right back. And don't do anything to my car!" I warned him.

He looked up at me with a twisted face. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You know how you are. You probably hump it once I leave." I snorted.

My brother was cursing me with profanities that I will not repeat as I enter the bar again. I felt my heart ease when I see my bag next the chair I sat in. I walked up to it and snatched off the floor. I turn to leave but stopped when I seen a figure blocking the door. My heart stopped and my throat swelled. My mouth went completely dry. This was the first time I seen a Vampire. I notice the noise around me were no more. Everyone was looking at what I was looking at. It's a freaking Vampire . . . in a bar . . . in the swamps. Was this the Vampire Chevy owes money to? Just when I feel a scream welling in my throat Sookie beats me to it but it wasn't in sheer horror like me.

"Bill you're here!" she says in excitement.

Bill? What kind of crappy name is Bill for a Vampire?

**_So how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know. If you guys have a feel for it I'll give you Chapter 2 by sometime this week. Oh by the way, the only reason why Allura call Chase Chevy is because he reminds her of the actor Chevy Chase. Not trying to steal anything, don't worry. Well . . . don't just stand there looking at the screen. Review people_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tarnished Night

I couldn't believe my eyes. Did Sookie just run up to a Vampire and kiss him? What was the world coming to? I heard whispers of people sharing my same sentiment.

"Lurie what the heck is taking you . . ." Chevy stopped his ranting noticing why I wasn't outside yet. "Good evening Vampire Bill." Chevy nodded towards the vampire. What the hell Chevy!

The Vampire did the same. "Chase it's good to see you again."

AGAIN?! I have to talk to my brother about his self provision. This was sheer ridiculousness.

"Hey Lurie come here a sec!" Chevy yells over to me.

I felt my blood freeze over. Are you kidding me? I am not coming over there. Chevy rolls his eyes at me and made his way over to me. I began moving back not wanting him to pull me to my new destination.

Chevy grabbed me and pulled me to the odd couple."Vampire Bill this is my sister Allura. Allura this is Bill Compton."

I look at my brother like he lost his mind. I had half the mind to call the asylum and throw him in there with mom. This was so not okay.

I heard a sharp click that made me jump. I looked to Bill's mouth and seen two white points. My hand went straight to my neck.

Vampire Bill covered his mouth. "Please excuse me. I haven't had my meal yet." He said politely but that doesn't stop me from moving closer to my brother.

"It's okay Bill." No it's not! "This is the first time my sister seen a Vampire." Chevy chuckles nervously.

"It's alright. I know we might come off frightening." You think? "But some of us are civilized." He said with a smile. That smile didn't look genuine to me. Red flags were pulling up everywhere in my head. I turned my focus to Sookie and she was looking like a love sick puppy. It was a lamb in a lion's den. Something was off . . . way off.

"Well I don't want to disturb you from your meal. My sister and I need to be going." Thank you Chevy, there are some cells left in that brain of yours.

"Yes of course, my apologies." He nods to Chevy then looks to me.I felt the blood in my veins run cold. I don't like the way he's looking at me. I grabbed Chevy hand and squeezed. Without question he squeezes my hand back.

"It was also nice to meet you Allura." Vampire Bill held his hand out.

I stared at his hand. In moments like this I must have looked dumb through one of the customer's eyes. I would have stood stock still if my brother didn't give me another squeeze. I pushed down my fear and placed my hand in his. I shivered from the cold from his hand. It just dawned on me that I'm shaking a dead person hand. My fingers were clawing at Chevy hands. I would have felt bad but I was too frightened to care.

"I hope to see you soon." He said with a sly grin. I definitely have bad feelings about this Vampire.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Compton." I pull my hand away but he wouldn't let go. I can feel myself panic. Before I had a conniption, Vampire Bill let go of my hand. He nodded to me then left with Sookie. I was still standing there looking after them until I felt Chevy pulling me out the door. I don't know how he dragged me outside because I knew for a fact my feet weren't cooperating with me.

Chevy pulled me to my car then looked down at me with worry etched on his face. "Lurie, sis talk to me, are you alright?" I just stared at him. "Allura! Snap out of it." Chevy shook my did the trick because I began to pant. My frozen brain was now working overdrive. "Hey, hey, breathe." Chevy held me still motioning me to breathe slowly.

I followed his command breathing in and out breathing the August air. When I felt my body calm Chevy rubbed the side of my arms. "Are you good?" I nodded my head.

"Can we go home Chevy? I don't think I'm ready to meet Sheriff Northman tonight." And I really wasn't. I'm aggravated, I'm spooked and most of all I'm tired from driving. I want to get to granddaddy's house and sleep. I don't even care that it might still smell like mothballs and cats. I just want to lie on a soft warm bed.

"Sure sis. Follow me behind my pick up." He went to move but stopped.

I corked my eyebrow up. "Chase what's wrong?"

Chevy held his hand out telling me to stay back. My heart picked up fast. "Chase . . . what's wrong?" Then something hit my nose like I never smelled before. I couldn't explain what it was. It smelled like something old mixed with dead flesh.

I looked over Chevy's shoulder to see three Vampires. They look like they came straight from the seventies. Two were pale males, one bald and the other with this horrible slick back hairdo and a female with a cinnamon colored fro that matched her brown skin. The red flags were firing away in my head again. Clicks echoed through the parking lot causing me to gasp. The Vampires had their fangs out and they looked hungry and menacing.

"Chase . . ." He didn't look back at me. His eyes were trained on the three Vampires.

"What do you want?" Chevy says coldly.I never heard him use that voice before.

"Oh nothing," The female Vampire said stepping towards us. "We were just on our way to meet up with a friend of ours until we caught this very delicious smell." I held on to Chevy's arm still behind him but Chevy gaze never wavered.

"We followed the trail and we ended up here." This time Mr. Clean spoke.

"Well good for you. You want a sticker for using your nose?" I said. I surprised myself that I can even talk right now, let alone insult him, from all the fear I'm feeling.

In a blink Mr. Clean was in my face. I screamed and hastily move back but made myself trip over my own footing. Damn you uncoordinated weirdness! Of all the times to trip up. I scramble back until I felt my back to She Devil. Mr. Clean laughed with his other cronies. I gasped in horror seeing my brother struggling with the other two Vampires.

"Mmm Malcolm, you smell that?" The female smelled my brother's neck.

Malcolm took a deep whiff and moaned. "This must be our lucky day. Here we thought it was just the woman's blood we smelled. Now we know its handsome face too." Malcolm grabbed my brother's face to him while laughing.

A burst of rage filled me. "Leave him alone!" I tried to stand but a force stopped me from moving. Mr. Clean had his hand over my throat. Survival instincts rose in me and I began kicking and clawing but it wasn't hurting him. They laughed at my futile attempt to get free.

"This here is a wild one. I like that." Mr. Clean said with a fanged smile. He yanked my head up so he can smell my neck. My rage has finally settled into undeniable fear. "You smell stronger than the male." He licked pale lips. "I can't wait to sink my teeth in you."

"Don't touch her!" I hear Chevy bellowed then followed by a thump and groan. Chevy has fallen to the ground when the Vampires hit him.

"Chase!" I turned to move but Mr. Clean had a firm grip on my head.

"Come on Liam. Let's go home to eat." So that's Mr. Clean name.

"You two go on and take that one home. I think I'm going to have a little fun with this little one." Liam smiles hungrily at me.

"Don't touch her! Let her go god damn it!" I hear Chevy muffled voice cry out.

"Oh will you shut the fuck up." Malcolm kicks my brother then turns back to Mr. Clean. "Fine. We'll meet you there." Malcolm stood Chevy up.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I start kicking and clawing again.

Mr. Clean ignores me and turns to the female Vampire. "Make sure to save me some Diane."

Diane turns to him and actually look hurt. "What?"

"Oh come off it Diane! You know how you are in not sharing the men." Malcolm says while twisting Chevy's arm. He yells out in pain bringing tears to my eyes.

"Someone please help! Someone help us!" I yelled with all my might. Where the hell was everyone? Where are the police? Don't people in the diner hear us yelling? The disco trio ignores my screams. I finally gave up but instantly felt hope in me. From the corner of my eye I see a thick tree branch from under my car.

While Mr. Clean was talking to the disco queen, I stretch my hand to reach for the branch."Just make sure she doesn't drain the blood bag dry Malcolm. I may be horny but I'm hungry too."

Malcolm laughs and starts moving with Chevy. "Sure, sure whatever you say." He says sarcastically.

I turned to my reaching hand. Just a little bit more . . . "I mean it!" Got it! I took the branch and stabbed Liam in the shoulder. He roars in pain and let me go with a thump.

The other two Vampires stood in shock seeing their partner screaming rolling around in the dirt in pain. While they were staring they didn't notice that they dropped Chevy. Chevy scramble to his feet to meet me. Before he could reach me, he was pushed to a nearby tree.

I didn't have a chance to scream when Diane lifts me from the ground with her hand around my neck."You little bitch!" She roared in my face.

"Get off of me! Help! Someone help!" She threw me to a car making a dent. I didn't hear any bones crack but I am sore. "Freaking F that hurts!"

I see disco queen coming towards me with Malcolm and a very angry Liam with a hole as the size of golf ball in his shoulders. Bile rose in my mouth but I held it down as I watched it heal.

Liam picks me up by my hair."I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."

My heart was hammering and my ears were ringing. He yanks me over to let me look at Chevy still slumped body on the ground. "Get up Chase!" I try to run to him but Liam pulled me back to his chest. I struggled to get free but it was no use. He stilled my head with his cold dead hand to make me look at my broken brother. I felt Liam's cool breath fanning my face. The smell of blood and old flesh filled my nose.

He placed his lips near my ear."Not only I'm going to have fun with you but I'm going let you watch your little friend over there be tortured then drained."

I shook my head as I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. "Please don't . . . don't hurt him." A hand contacted with my face hard. I felt the sting soon as the fall air hit it.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop your whining." Diane yelled. "You're luck you're still alive. You would be drained bone dry for that little stunt you pulled. But since we are in a forgiving mood, we are you going to let you breathe for a little while." Diane leaned close to my face. "But next time you get cute, there is nothing that will stop me from ripping your throat out." she hissed.

"Diane relax." Liam moved me away from her. "You two get him. I got the girl."he instructed.

Malcolm smiled evilly at Liam. "Are you sure? I mean you did get bested by a human."

Liam growled making Malcolm and Diane laugh. "Don't worry. I won't let you feel left out. I'm going to drain you myself." Liam whispers to me then licking my ear.

I shivered with disgust. If I'm going to die, I mind as well go out blazing. "Oh is that suppose be your little revenge on me? Don't tell me you're mad from that little splinter I gave you." My voice was raw from yelling and I'm aching all over but I will not let this freak shut me up.

I hear Chevy snickering from afar as the two Vamps pick him up from the ground. "You sure did get him good sis. If I were you, I would have shoved it up his ass." Chevy broke in laughter but was stopped when Malcolm punched him square in the jaw. Chevy spits out blood but he still had his million watt smile. I smiled also. My brother knew what I was doing. The good old Gracie humor never fails. We might be outnumbered and weak but every step of the way, we are going to make them work for their meal.

"Next time I'll make sure I do that." I looked back at Liam then back to my brother. "Then again I don't think I will." I snickered. "I think he'll like it." A full laugh came out of me but silenced with a back handed slap. I spit blood out but I still laughed along with my brother. I don't know if I'm crazy or I'm just out of fear but this laughter was the only thing keeping me from crying. "Not done yet?" I said hotly.

Liam pulled me up again."Why you little. . ."

"That's enough Liam." We all turned to see Bill Compton standing with his fangs down.

Diane saunter towards Bill. "Bill sweetie-"

"Be quiet." Bill spoke harshly to Diane. Instead of looking creepy, Vampire Bill actually looks scary. His dark eyes and dark hair and chalky skin makes him look more threatening. "Put them down now and leave." He spoke softly.

"Oh come on Bill! This is horse shit! Look what they did to Liam." Malcolm yelled.

"I don't care!" Bill bellowed. "I deal with you three later. Get out of here now."

Without argument they dropped my brother and I to the ground. I crawled to my brother with all the strength that I had left. He opened his arms wide to me and I fell into his embrace. I cried. I cried like a baby. My violently sobbing body sagged deeper in Chevy chest while he whispers comforting words. "I got you Lurie. I got you." I cried harder and he squeezed me to him until I was melded to his chest.

"Chase, are you and your sister alright?" Bill asks.

Chevy still held me but I can feel him nodding his head. "What took you so long?" He yelled. "I can understand the humans but you are suppose to have fucking bat ears. Isn't your hearing suppose to be super or something!"

That got me to look up at the Vampire. "What?" I picked myself up to my feet ignoring the stabbing pain in my body. "You could hear us? All that time? You could hear me and my brother yelling but you just stayed in the bar while those . . . those disco triplets beat us to a pulp!" I said this while pushing hard in the chest.

I felt victory rise inside me that I actually made a Vampire stumble back. My anguish was long gone and replace with pure hate for the Vampire. I wanted to stake this good for nothing. What a waste of immortality. I was about to yell again but my brother grabbed me to him. I look to Chevy with an accusing glare but he was still looking at Bill. I turn back and stepped back from him.

Bill fangs were out again. I could tell by his face he didn't take kindly to me yelling and pushing him. He stepped close to us then a weird sensation pressed against my eyes."You will not remember this night. You both had a good time at the diner and came out here to go home." Bill says chillingly.

I was about to say something but my brother felt it and squeeze my hand to shut up, so I did. "We enjoyed tonight." My brother said in monotone voice.

I don't know what's going on but I'm not stupid enough to not go along with it. "We had fun." I said in the same voice as Chevy.

"Good." Bill nodded. "Now I'm going to give you my blood. You will not remember me doing so. All you remember of me is when we were in the bar greeting each other. Clear?"

"Crystal." I said putting the final nail in the coffin.

I watched Bill bit his wrist with a crunch. I swear if I wasn't so scared I would have hurled on his pointy shoes. He placed his wrist to my brother's mouth and I could hear my brother swallow the red liquid. I think I'm going to be sick.

Bill took his wrist away and stepped even closer to me. He leaned in close to me and sniffed me. I watched his eyes roll to back of his head. If I wasn't before I am absolutely revolted now.

"You smell so good." Bill moved closer to my neck fanning his breath on me. The dead flesh smell came back with vengeance but this time it had a twist of something. I don't know what it is but It smelled . . . sneaky and conniving, if that even makes sense.

After Bill was done with his creep show, he bit his wrist again with that disgusting crunch sound. Air got caught in my throat. Everything felt like time was going slow. I felt Chevy squeeze my hand again but this time for comfort. I squeezed back letting him know I'm okay. Bill places his wrist to my mouth and began to suck. It tasted like pennies. It oozed in my mouth coating my tongue then throat. It was so hard not to spit it back in his face. I watched in disgust as Creeper Bill starts moaning as I suck his blood. I felt my hand being squeezed again tightly. My brother was on the verge of staking the Vamp and he will not find me protesting to ending the gorilla face _undead_ life.

What seem like forever but probably a few minutes longer than Chevy, Creeper Bill pulled his wrist away. He straightens his self up and readjusts his . . . stuff (gag!) in his khaki pants. Seriously . . . Khaki pants? Whoever turned him should be staked along with him. I'm sure the Vampire community would not miss them.

"You will go to your car and drive home." Creeper Bill finally says giving us a pointed glare.

Chevy turns and smiles to me but it's not his million watt smile. It's strained and I can see pure anger hiding behind that smile. "Are you ready to go home sis?" I smiled back hoping I looked convincing.

"Yes. Boy I'm tired." I see my bag on the ground next to She Devil. I grabbed it and fished for my keys. After I unlocked it, my brother went to the passenger side and me to the driver side. I put the key in the ignition and zoomed out of there like I was running for my life. In a way I guess I am. Who knows what else Creeper Bill would have done to us (well mostly me) if we stayed longer.

We drove for a while in silence. I didn't know what to say. Everything that happened today from start to finish replayed in my head. How could this night turn out so badly? I can still feel both Bill and Liam breathing on me. I can't wait to go home to take a shower. I feel so grimy and dirty.

I turned to my brother silent stature. His smooth features were etched in anger. I never seen my brother this way and I would be a fool to say that him being this way didn't scare me. I wanted to speak to him but I knew now was not the time. Besides who knows if Creeper Bill was following us or not. I turned back to the familiar road to my granddaddy's house.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

It didn't take long to find the house. I drove up the driveway and parked right beside the shed. I took the keys out the ignition and heard the She Devil purr lightly, then silence grace the space. Since my brother still wasn't talking, I looked out the windshield.

I remember playing in this front yard with my brothers. Everything was so easy back then . . . well if you take out our spazz case mother and father leaving us, we had some good times. I certainly didn't have to worry about getting beaten and almost drained by Vampires. This made our childhood look like child's play.

The image in front of me turned to my Aunt Clara's front porch. I wish I would have stayed in Pittsburgh where I knew I was safe. But I knew I couldn't abandon my brother when he needed help. That would be absolutely selfish of me.

My mother wasn't a normal mother but she was a wise woman in some ways. When she was alright and being slightly okay, she would play with us and cook for us and do other motherly things. It would feel so nice on those days. We knew it wouldn't last long, so we enjoyed whenever she was in a good mood. But I remember always when she was "normal" she would tell us to stick together no matter what. We might fight or get on each other's nerves but we're family. So I knew regardless of what just happened tonight I'm supposed to be here for my brother.

My train of thought left me when I heard the car door slam shut. I turned to the passenger side and no one was there. I watched Chevy broad back making his way up the slight hill to the porch. I let out a puff of air. "Here goes nothing." I grabbed my purse and got out the car. I went to the truck and got out my luggage and hiked to the front porch.

By the time I got to the steps Chevy had the door already open. He turned towards me without looking at me and grabbed my two bags and went straight inside without a word. I watched him disappear up the stairs to the second floor. Before I step in the house, I want to fully have my mental faculties in order. I made sure every crevice of my mind was encased in a hard shell. I will not fall apart again.

After a few minutes I finally got myself together. I walked up the steps, into the threshold of the house and walked upstairs. I didn't care for how the house looked. I wasn't at least a bit interested. If everything that happened didn't happened I'm pretty sure my brother would have given me a grand tour of his bachelor pad, but I know he's not into it. Even if he was I wouldn't be. I can hear the shower calling my name and the bed beckoning to feel my warm embrace.

When I made it up the stairs I went to the room that I always stayed in when I use to come here as a child. When I walked in the room it was dark and completely transformed into an adult bed room. The walls were still a dark cream color and the dark oak floor still looked the same but my twin bed was replaced with a full size one with matching drawers and shelves. I saw my bags lying on the floor next to my bathroom door. I came in contact with my brother looking out the window. I took a step closer making an awful creak on the floor.

Chevy turns to me a little startled. His face softens a little but I can still see the anger. "Sorry I couldn't show you around but I'll make sure I'll do that tomorrow."

"Chevy . . ."

"I made sure I changed everything in the room." He smiles and walk pass me. "I got you a flat screen TV because you like to watch your girly shows."

"Chevy . . ."

"If you're hungry food is downstairs in the kitchen, it's not a lot, I mostly order out."

"Chevy . . ."

" But I brought those cheese Chex mix things I know you like so much too."

"Chevy . . ."

"I got your key in my room so-"

"Chase!"

Chase looked at me and his smiling facade fell. We stood there looking at each other for who knows how long until he abruptly left out my room and I assume went to his own. I heard the door slam then silence. Then I heard things being thrown around, glass breaking, things smashing and angry roars and curses echoes throughout the house.

I don't know how long I listened. I didn't notice he was finished until I heard his footsteps to my room and his big frame covered my whole door space. "If you want to take a shower there's towels and cloths in the linen closet. All your bathroom necessities are in their too just in case you didn't bring soap or whatever."I nodded my head. "Well . . . goodnight Lurie." I heard his footsteps leading to his room. I waited to see if I hear more commotion but I didn't. I took that as him going to sleep.

I got my clothes from my bag and took out some pajamas. I didn't feel like unpacking today. I'll just have to do that tomorrow. After I got what I needed, I entered my bathroom and turned the shower on to scolding hot. Most people are sensitive to the burning water but not me. I welcome the burn, especially now.

I want to rinse every trace of dirt, Liam, Diane and Bill off me. I scrubbed myself until I was painfully raw. I rinse off the suds then cut the water off. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and dried myself. As I do that, I inhale the steam in the bathroom. The heat and the smell of coconut water from my body wash soothes me for the moment. I knew when I leave this bathroom everything will come crashing back to me.

I stilled my hand on the golden door knob preparing myself for the ache. I let the heat from the bathroom caress me like a warm blanket once more. Before I got too comfortable I opened the door. I look down at the dark oak floor and the bright yellow tile floors of the bathroom. I touched my foot on the wooden floor and felt the cold wash over me. It clung to me like a wet blanket. I bit back a scream from the ache in my chest. Without faltering, I stepped all the way out of my warm cocoon.

The biting cold grasped me along with memories of tonight. I didn't waste time on putting on pajamas. I raced to my bed, towel and all, and bundled myself under the covers fighting off whatever was on me. I shivered under the covers and felt my teeth chatter. I knew this wasn't the cold of the night that was chilling me. It was something more. It was dark and damp weighing heavy on me. I known this familiar cold since I was a child and it never went away.

The cold was too unbearable, even the warmth of my quilt couldn't keep the painful chill away. Once I settled in completely, only then I let my hard shell around my brain peel off exposing its gentle flesh. Only then I let myself cry.

**A/N: I know this was a downer but I did say this story is a romance AND drama. Chapter 3 later on this week and we might meet a certain 1,000 year old Viking. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again fanfickers here is Chapter 3. I think this chapter is mostly going to be a filler but at the end the Viking will definitely make his appearance with his lovely Vampire Child. I hope you enjoy. You guys know these are not my characters. I'm just taking them out for a walk with Allura :)**

Chapter 3: Onward to Fangtasia!

I heard a ruffling sound in my sleep that shook me awake but instead of waking in my bed, I'm lying on the ground in some sort of clearing. How . . . the . . . fudge . . . did I get here? I sat up and took in my surroundings. The clearing look deserted and I don't see anyone in sight. "Where the hell am I?" I whisper to myself.

"You are safe." A voice called out.

I turned my head to be face with a blinding light. I covered my face trying to block out the light. When I felt that the light has gone, I put my hands down slowly. When I readjusted my screwed up eyes I focused on the figure in front of me. Air builds up in my throat once I recognized who is in front of me. "Aunt Clara?" I couldn't believe it. This was Aunt Clara but not my Aunt Clara. My Aunt Clara was in her early forties . . . but this one is several years younger, she could be my age for heaven's sake. Her long brown hair lies softly at her hips with little tendrils blowing across young face. She's dressed in a long white flowing dress that looks like it's creating its own luminous light. She looks breathtakingly beautiful . . . unnaturally beautiful.

"Aunt Clara . . . how are you . . . what are we?"

A melody laugh escapes from her lips. "It's best that you close your mouth. Don't want you to choke on any bugs."

I didn't even know my mouth was open but I did what she said. I know I looked like a deer stuck in headlights but I think I deserve to look like this.

Aunt Clara bends down to my level with her bright green eyes smiling at me. "How's my baby girl?"

I don't care if I'm in a strange clearing. I don't care that my aunt looks my age. I don't even care if this was all a dream. When she called me baby girl I couldn't help but to throwing myself in her arms. For what seem like a million times I cried. I cried for tonight. I cried for my brothers. I cried for myself getting in this situation.

I could feel my aunt's shock but she pulled it together and hugged me tight. "It's okay baby girl. Let it all out. I got you now. You cry as long as you want honey." And that's exactly what I did.

After my cries settled, I took the time to feel safe in these familiar arms that use to hold me at night when I was a little girl. It comforted my soul greatly that I had my Aunt Clara but all that came to a halt when I felt my aunt breaking away from me. I whimpered from the lost of contact but bucked up. I lift my tired body to look at my aunt young face again. She really was beautiful.

"As much as I love to hold you, there are some things that I need to tell you before you wake up." She says in a serious tone.

My heart sunk after hearing that."So this is just a dream?" I couldn't help my pout. I know I'm way too old for the pouting phase but I'm in an emotional twister, I deserve this pout.

My aunt laughs then pokes my pouting lip. She shook her head. "You are not dreaming."

"So this is real? Where are we? And why are you several years younger than your normal self?" I asked.

"Well this is my true form. I might be forty-three to you and to other humans but that is quite young for where I'm from. And as for where you are, you are neither here nor there. This is just space. We are in between earth realm and our realm." she says nonchalantly.

My back stood up straight. "What do you mean our? We live on earth. We're human." Aunt Clara slowly shakes her head no. "I'm not human?"

"No you're not. Neither are your mother and brothers." Aunt Clara says gravely.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "What are we?"

My aunt takes a deep breath before answering. "We're . . . demons."

I swear I felt the adrenaline run straight to my legs. It was the only way possible that I could shoot up like piston to my feet. "I'm a demon?! I work for the devil? What the hell Aunt Clara!"

"Allura calm down." Her pleas went on deaf ears.

I'm a demon. A freaking demon! Oh gosh this was not happening. I'm an evil spawn. I always have been a good girl. I always followed the law, I never stole anything (well there was that time I stole a brownie from the library but I was only five!), I even stayed in the speed limit when I drive. Why was this happening to me? Oh correction, us. My brothers and I are demons. I wonder if my mom knew. I gasped. Mom! All this time she wasn't crazy. I feel so awful. She must have known she was a demon but wanted us to keep us out of the loop. She wanted us to have a normal life, well as normal it could be. She suffered alone and still was in the asylum. I clenched my head from the blood shooting up to my head.

"Allura Eleanor Gracie," my heard my aunt called to me in that voice. That voice that I need to get a grip. "Sit down." I still stood. "**NOW!**" her eyes glowed red. I quickly sat down.

The red from her eyes disappeared to her regular green ones. For once I didn't feel like a jumble mess, I felt scared. My aunt took a deep breath to calm down. She reached out for my hand but I flinched back. A trace of hurt cross her face but it quickly went away. She opens her hands slowly. I looked at it not really sure if I should. Her eyes were just freaking red and me knowing she's a demon too doesn't ring out 'safe'. I look back up to her and she stared back.

"Baby girl . . . please." She whispered.

Darn her calling me that name. My head was telling me to back away and try to find my way out of here but I feel . . . I feel like she wouldn't harm me, regardless of what she is, she was still Aunt Clara to me. I placed both my hands in hers and watch light form around them. I almost snatched my hand away but the light was making me calm. It felt nice. It felt . . . safe. I looked back up to my aunt to find her smiling at me.

I smiled back weakly. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you." I said lamely.

"I understand. I would have been the same way. Finding out that you is not what you thought you were for twenty years can do that to you." She chuckles lightly. "I also know . . . after the things you and your brother went through tonight, you're still shaken by it."

This time I took my hand away. "How do you know about that? Were you there Aunt Clara?"

She shook her head sadly. "No I wasn't. I have powers that cause me to see things."

"Like clairvoyance?" I asked slowly.

She shrugs. "You could say that."

"What else powers do you have? Do I have powers too?"

I started to get carried away again but Aunt Clara shushed me with the motion of her hand. I touch my lips then try to say something but nothing would come out. "That's one of the things I can do but I don't have enough time to go through it all with you. So I need you to listen carefully . . . understood?" She glowered.

I nodded my head. She flicked her hand and I felt the ability to talk again. I'm absolutely going to learn to do that. I might be freaked out about me being a demon but I can't help the coolness of some this was, well at least the power stuff anyways.

"Your mother and my side of the family are a special race of demons. This does not mean we are dark creatures but that doesn't mean there aren't any dark demons out there. Thankfully we are not. Very ugly looking things and some smell too. Let's hope you never meet one." She made a pinched face. "Anyways our ancestors were full fledging demons. Your great great grandmother Alda was a pure blood demon but married a human."

"So we are half demon half human."

Again she shook her head. "There is no such thing. Either you are or you're not. Your mother, brothers, you, Taylor and I are one hundred percent pure blooded demons."

"Taylor is a demon?!" I couldn't believe this. All this time? "Does she know?"

"Yes. I told her on her freshman year of high school. Her powers had awakened ahead of time unfortunately. Amber and Aaron are human and I'm thankful they are. Being a demon is not the fate that I wanted for myself or my children. But one is better than all three. At least I can teach Taylor what I know."

I nodded. "So why didn't you tell me?"

Aunt Clara sighs deeply. "It wasn't time for you to know."

I scoff at that. "And you thought now was the time?"

A slight glimmer of red gleamed across her eyes but it stayed green. "I would appreciate it if you would check your tone when you talk to me." She says firmly.

I slumped down. "I'm sorry." She didn't saying anything else but gave me a nod. I need to watch what I say before I talk. My aunt always told me my sarcastic mouth was going get me in trouble one day.

"Now as I was saying," she glared pointedly at me. "It wasn't your time to know. However, when the Vampire gave you his blood it awakened your demon trait in you that suppose to lay dormant until later in time. If I weren't here now, you would have discovered your powers on your own and indeed hurt or killed someone."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I stared down at my hands. I was suddenly thankful for my aunt. Not only did she save me from a horrible childhood but she saved me from spending life in prison for murder.

"Not having control of your powers is very dangerous."

"What about Chevy?" I asked scared for my brother. After hearing him tear through his room, I knew he couldn't handle something like this right now.

She shook her head. "Chevy didn't have a lot of the Vampires blood so he is not at risk, but you are."

I nodded. "Okay, so I'm about to have demony powers burst out of me any moment," No big deal. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "How do I control it?" I asked.

"In four days time there will be someone that will help you with your powers. His name is Karvak (CAR-VACK) he is one of the Demon King's guards."

"Whoa there, time out! There's a Demon King? Is there a Queen?" I couldn't help but get excited by this information.

My aunt rolled her eyes in irritation. Well excuse me. "Yes there's a King, no there is not a Queen. I don't have time to tell you about our realm. You'll know about that in time. For now you need to worry about the guard Karvak training you. He owes me a favor and he is willing to teach you to will your powers and teach you how to fight."

Fright entered my heart."Fight for what? Am I in danger Aunt Clara?"

"Never mind that Allura," Aunt Clara snapped at me. "All you need to know is that he is going to teach you. Do not question his methods and do as he says, understood?"

"Karvak. Four days. Training. Got it."

My aunt nodded and smiled at me. She stood and wiped the dirt off her dress then held down her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up with ease. "Aw shucks you got grass on your dress."

"My . . . what?" I looked down and I too had a white dress but mine stopped just above my knees. I brush the grass off of me still in a daze with everything that was happening to me. My mind was going a gazillion miles per hour. I desperately trying to take everything with ease but really I feel like I'm about to pop. This was just too much.

"Allura," I looked up to my now brightly looking aunt. "There is so much I wish to tell you but I cannot. Being here is draining me and I must rest. But when I come back for you, I'll tell you what I can but you must know all things can't be explained to you, only in time." I nodded other secrets do I need to know?

Aunt Clara turned to look behind her like someone was calling her. "You're leaving?" sadness entwined with my voice.

"Yes sadly. What I came for is already done. I told you what you are and I erase some of the Vampire's influence on you."

"What kind of influence?" I asked.

"Vampire blood has healing properties that I let you keep. It also can enhance your hearing, sight, and speed. That as well I let you keep, you'll need it in the near future. But I took away the increase of your libido and stopped the onslaught of dreams you would have had about him." A smirk crept on my aunt's face.

Bile rose in my throat as I thought about having dreams about Creeper Bill. I would have had to wash my brain out with bleach.

"I see that I served you a kindness." My aunt chuckles lightly.

"You have no idea." I shook the weirdness off me.

"Their blood also has a way to track you. With the amount of blood he gave you, he would have known where you were always." She said solemnly.

That sneaky son of a- I can't believe him. He was trying so hard to pull off the perfect southern gentlemen look at the bar but he was nothing but a gorilla face asshole. Excuse my french.

What a waste of blood. I wish I knew where his resting place was because I would stab him in his sleep. Well at least there was something good about knowing about me being a demon. Once I have my powers I pray I have some sort of fire ability so I can fry his ass!

My aunt snaps me out of my rant in my head with a warning. "Watch out for that Vampire. He is not what he seems. He is more dangerous than you realize to you and that Stackhouse girl. I know you know that there is something different about her, something more than human."

I knew it! "What do you mean about watching her with Bill? Will he hurt her?"

"He'll hurt her more ways than one child. You must keep an eye on her." she places her hand on my cheek.

I nodded my head. "Of course I will." Granted I don't know her from a hole in a wall, but I can't let her walk right into danger with Creeper Bill.

A bright light shined in back of Aunt Clara. I knew it was time for her to leave. She glided towards me and wrapped me in her arms. A flow of warmth passed through me from her."I'll miss you baby girl and I love you." She said sweetly. I was choked up on emotion but I manage to say I love her too. "And you better call me when you wake up. Amber has been calling you all day and she is angrier than a honey badger."

I laughed at her normal tone that I'm use to. "I will."

She stepped away from me and turned to the light but stopped. "There will be some new people in your life. Some are good, some are bad, but only one will truly stand out. You must have patience with this person. In the long run this person will open up something inside you and them as well. This person is the only one that will truly fulfill your destiny."

I bit my lip. "My destiny? What's my destiny? Can you tell me who this person is? Or when I'll meet them?"

She popped her eyebrow up at me. Well that's a no. Darn her and the signature Gracie eyebrow. "Be safe baby girl." She blew me a kiss then entered the light. All went black after that.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

The sound of annoying chirping entered my ears. I groaned grudgingly. "Please . . . shut up." I threw the pillow over my head. I just need ten more minutes of sleep.

"What did the birds do to you that made them earn your hostility?"

I growled in irritation which only made Chevy laugh. I peeked from under my pillow to see my brother sitting beside my bed. I'm on the right and he was on the left. I groaned again and stuck my head back under the pillow. I heard two taps on the bed. Already knowing what he is going to do, I stretched out my arm to him and he grabbed me to pull me to his side where he was sitting. Lazy it was but effective. DON'T JUDGE ME AND MY LAZINESS! This dynamic has been working since we were children, so why fix something that isn't broke?

"How are you feeling?" I mumbled. My voice was not very coherent but he understands me. I am not a morning person, so shoot me.

"I'm alright."

I took the pillow off my head to get a good look at him. "Liar."

Chevy rolled his eyes. "Okay I'm not fine but I will be. Better?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll take what I can get." I turned over to the clock on my night stand and it read 5 o'clock in the morning. This was such horse manure. "Why are you up so early?" I asked trying to leave the bitterness out my voice.

"Work. Catfish got a call from three o'clock in the morning about huge trees being all over the ground. Jason saw it too. Said it looked like somebody pushed them. About three of them are blocking the whole damn road." Chevy took a sip of his coffee.

I was about to ask him more but the strong smell enters my nose making me quiver in delight. "Is there more?" I pointed to his mug.

"Sure is and no I will not make you some. Your legs work." He took another sip of his coffee.

I'm mad that after all these years not seeing each other, he still knows me so well. Jerk. "You're so mean to me." I lift myself up from the comfort of my bed. I almost forgot I just had a towel on. My brother doesn't need to see my lady bits. "Could you give me a minute? I need to freshen up. After I get dressed I'll make us some breakfast."

Chevy nodded as he hoisted himself up. He stops mid stride and hands me his cup of coffee. "Here, you need this more than me."

I turned to look for something to throw at him but he already left. Prick! But I greatly appreciate him giving me the coffee. So maybe I won't plant my revenge . . . yet. I let the warm beverage coat my tongue and drowned it in three gulps. I almost felt like myself again. I walked over to my luggage and took out a pair of jeans, my favorite Nirvana band t-shirt with some warm fuzzy Steelers socks. I'm not going anywhere until later on, mind as well dress comfortably.

I entered the bathroom with great gusto ready to start my day until I passed the mirror. I stopped to look at myself to see my face was downright flawless. My russet skin glows and my black hair seem thicker and longer. What the fuzz? Shouldn't I be bruised? I know I got slapped around a lot from yesterday. I undid my towel and still no bruising. I touched my ribs where I knew for sure it was hurting from last night, but alas no pain. Then it came rushing back to me like a freight train. Creeper Bill, the blood (Gross!), and . . .

"I'm a demon." I said slowly. "I'm a demon. . . Holy fudging hell I'm a demon." I slapped my face in realization. How could I forget? The visit from Aunt Clara played again in my mind. I looked back to the mirror try to envision myself as a demon. Will I have scales? I touched the skin on my arms. Maybe some sharp teeth. I opened my mouth touching each tooth. Then I looked at my eyes. These eyes weren't mine, they're my mother's. Brightly brown and innocent but yet tired.

Aunt Clara's red eyes flashed in mind. I quick clenched my eyes shut. I can't imagine my eyes looking so deadly. I gripped the edge of the sink so hard I can feel my knuckles turn white. I cut the cold water on and splashed it on my face a couple times. I need to calm down before I freak out again.

"Get a grip Allura. You are what you are and there's no changing it." I said to myself trying to make myself believe. This isn't getting me anywhere. I pushed myself up ignoring my reflection to start my morning.

After I did my business in the bathroom, I got dress and headed downstairs to make my brother and me some breakfast. I entered the kitchen seeing Chevy reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Like he knew what I was thinking, he pointed to the top cupboard. I opened it and viola (Wah-la), mugs. I poured me a glass of the brown ambrosia and sipped it merrily. I felt happy already.

Now that I'm fully charged with a warm belly, time to make breakfast. I took out the ingredients to make us some western omelets. It wasn't like I could make something else anyway. Eggs, cheese, a red pepper and still good ham lunch meat were all he had in his refrigerator beside ketchup and spoiled milk.

"What time do you get off work?" I asked while cracking some eggs.

"Around two but after that I'm going to Red Ditch."

I turned away from whipping the eggs. "Why are you going way out to Red Ditch?"

Chevy folded his newspaper to turn to look at me seriously. "Lurie after yesterday I've been thinking that we need to have some extra protection around the house."

I placed the bowl of eggs down to sit by him. "What kind of protection?" My voice came out shaky, I don't like where this was heading.

"You know . . . weapons . . . to stop Vampires. I don't think Granddaddy's shotgun gonna work on them." He says nervously.

I didn't know what to say to that. Sure I don't ever want to come face to face with danger like that again and I certainly want my brother and I to have some sort of protection. But . . . I never killed anyone before. Even though they were bad Vampires, I'm still killing them. I don't think my mind could handle it.

Chevy pulled his chair over to me so we were now face to face. "Listen Lurie, you're not in the city no more. This is Bon Temps and we're infested with Vampires all over. We have to be prepared. I can't . . . I can't let you . . ."

He didn't finish his sentence nor did he need to. "I understand."

Chevy smile at my acknowledgement."Well girlie don't just stand there. Get the cooking." Chevy slapped my leg.

I fixed us our breakfast then we ate together. We talked about anything and everything. Chevy neither brought up Vampires or Red Ditch for the whole time we talked. We carried ourselves like it was just a normal day, which I am thankful for.

Chevy left around six-thirtyish to get to work by seven. He says were going to meet the sheriff at the bar he owns up Shreveport, Fangtasia. What a tacky name. He told me to be ready around seven. I told him I will. After he left, I turn back to the house wondering what I could do to waste time. "I guess I'll unpack first then take a look around the house."

Getting unpacked didn't take long at all. My clothes were already folded up nicely. All I had to do was place them in the drawers and closet. I only brought clothes that last me at least two weeks. I knew I wasn't staying here long but do I have to stay longer? Aunt Clara did say this Karvak person was coming in four day. Hopefully she didn't think I'll stay in Bon Temps for good . . . would she? I shook my head. Nah, she knows I wouldn't. Maybe this Karvak person will travel with me. In the back of my mind I can hear myself say "Yeah right!" But I can't stay here! This was not part of the deal. I'm going to talk to the Vampire Sheriff to let my brother off the hook, train with Karvak for the remainder of my stay then I'm out of here. I nodded my head in agreement with myself.

While looking around the house, I noticed Chase hardly changed anything. The only thing different was the large flat screen TV in the living room and the deep brown furniture that replaced Grandma's (rest her soul) puke green floral couches. I loved her but she had no taste in decorating her home. The greatest thing about the house was that it doesn't smell like mothballs and cats. I'm starting to think that maybe those puke green couches made the house smell like that. Well for whatever reason I'm glad it's gone.

After my tour of the house was done I pondered what to do next. I went to the kitchen to look in all the cabinets. Humph just what I thought, bear. I swear my brother could just live off of beer, pizza, bread and eggs until his dying age.

I turned to the sink filled with dishes. I couldn't help but grimace. Geez what a pig my brother was. These dishes are at least two weeks old. I shook the dish detergent bottle and surprise, surprise, it's empty. Come to think of it, as I was on my tour I did see some dust and dirt around the house. This place looks like it hasn't been thoroughly cleaned in years. There's no need to look for any cleaning supplies, I already know he doesn't have any. I bet he doesn't even own a mop or a broom.

I bent down to look under the sink. It's a complete travesty under here! "Well at least he has a bucket." I throw the red bucket out the way. My Gran would be flipping somersaults in her grave if she seen her house like this. My Grandma Ester might have had bad taste in furniture but she knew how to keep her house spick and span. Too bad Chevy didn't inherit her gift. "I guess I got to go shopping." Well at least it will keep me busy.

I ran upstairs to throw on my boots and my Pitts Panthers hoodie. From the sight from outside my window it looks like it's going to be cloudy all day. I snagged my purse with my keys on the way out the door. I locked the door and was on my way to the market.

Being at the market was kind of awkward. A lot of people were staring at me like I was an alien. Granted I'm not human but they don't know that! They knew about my mother and her problem. Everyone start whispering and staring at me. Like the cashier, _Carl,_ that was pricing my food kept looking at me. I think he had some zombie tendencies. This old bat looking lady with the most repulsive floral jacket behind me was looking at me too. Her face scrunched up when I said hi to her. Well screw you too!

When I left the store with my stuff, I saw her and these other old bags whispering and looking at me. They all were shaking their heads and making faces at me. If I wasn't a good person I would of cursed them out and give them something to whisper about but I AM a good person or demon, whatever! I'm good darn it. I refuse to stoop to those nosy peckers level, no matter how much I want to show them what for. No good whispering old bats.

I made it to the house in record time. I placed all the food in their rightful places as well as the dishes and utensil. Poor thing only had a big wooden spoon (made flipping eggs tedious) and two forks. I'm surprise he has pots and pans. After the food was up, it was time to clean. I am going clean every nook and cranny of this house from top to bottom until it reaches my high standards. Good thing Grandma Ester passed the cleaning genes to me.

First thing first is the attic. The attic was in the worst condition. Spider webs and dust everywhere but that didn't stop me. I swept, mopped, scrubbed, and scratched every surface of the house. I didn't leave any spots unturned. I made each part of the house smell like cleanliness. Everything sparkled and dazzled to my liking. I started cleaning around eight. It was now one-thirty in the late afternoon. I have to say I'm real proud of myself. This house was a mess this morning but now it looks like a home instead a haunted house from an episode of Scooby Doo. Jenkies! (I love saying that).

The house was cleaned, "Now time to do the laundry." That took me another two hours. I looked around at my work satisfied but now I had nothing to do. I turned my attention to the front porch. "Hmm . . . those weeds need pulling." And out I go. I couldn't stop myself. I'm not use to having so much time on my hands. In between pulling weeds and cleaning the shed, I made me a sandwich with some peach tea. After my fill, I went back outside to work. It was now four-thirty and my brother still isn't home. I wonder what's taking him so long. I didn't want to think about it, he'll come back before the sun sets. I bit my lip to keep my worrying at bay. "I need to get ready."

I locked the door then ran upstairs for a nice bath. When I got all the sweat and grim off of me, I dried myself off. I wrap myself in a towel while walking over to my closet. Hmm, what does one wear to a vampire bar? I search through my racks but didn't see anything that screams out Vampire, so I settled with a white long sleeve jersey dress that stopped just above my knees. The dress shows off my curves and displays my breast just the right way. It doesn't show too much but it shows just enough for the imagination. I like it especially because of the big red bow in the back.

I lay my outfit over the rocking chair with my red Steve Madden pumps. I only wore them once for graduation, so they are still in good condition. I'm not a high heel kind of girl. If anyone sees me they'll see me laced up in some Chuck Taylors or leather boots. I like my feet on the ground thank you very much.

I plugged my curlers in so when I wake up they will be nice and hot. Now that I'm done with everything, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep for an hour or two. A huge yawn slipped from my lips. Yup, sleep sounds perfect. I got underneath the covers and snuggled down to get comfortable. With all the running around and work I did today, it didn't take much for me to fall asleep.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

"Lurie . . . Lurie wake up." A voice called out to me.

In fluent mumbled slush I told the intruder to leave me alone . . . at least that's what I hoped I said.

"Lurie wake up! Don't you want to meet the Sheriff?"

What Sheriff do I want to meet? Oh! I sprung awake. "What time is it?"

Chevy looked down at his watch. "Eight o'clock. If you want to get there on time you need to get dressed. Shreveport is at least a forty-five minute drive from here and there's going to be a long line."

"There's a line?" This was going to take longer than I thought.

I hopped out the bed and got ready. I admired myself in the mirror doing a once over and I looked smoking hot, if I do say so myself! The white from the dress makes my russet skin glow or is that Vampire blood? Before thoughts of Creeper Bill got a chance to creep in my mind, I turned away from the mirror. After I got dressed, I next curled my hair in loose curls so it could be bouncy when I walked. For good measure I sprayed some Chanel No.5 on my wrist. Not too much but just enough to make a head turn. After I slipped my pumps on, I grabbed my purse and keys and we were out the door.

Chevy wasn't lying about the long line. The darn thing stretched almost around the building. I parked the She Devil but didn't get out. I'm a strong believer in checking my surroundings and what I saw only can be described in one word . . . uncanny and that's the nice way to put it. Everyone had Gothic clothes on, like someone threw up black paint and leather on them. One guy had a spiked collar around his neck. What does he think going to happen with that? "Chase . . ."

Chevy chuckled. "I told you sis. Everyone wants to get bitten and if they're lucky they will."

I scrunched up my face. I certainly don't want anyone biting me.

"And I can tell you this now, you're not going to make it in that dress." He says while shaking his head.

I looked down at myself. "What's wrong with my dress?" I asked accusingly.

"You're Vampire bait. Everyone else is wearing dark colors and you chose to wear white." The more he talked the more I start to see his reasoning. "You'll be like a candle in a coal mine in that dress."

"And you didn't think to warn me before we left?! I could have changed my clothes Chase."

He shrugs. Prick! "At least you wore your hair down."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why's that?"

Chevy gave me stupidly glare. "Because Allura, if they see your neck while in that dress, all the Vampires going to be all over you. Sheesh and I thought you were the smart one."

I punched his arm hard earning a loud yell. "Don't be a jerk! You have experience with Vampires, I don't. Give me some credit. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I didn't give him a chance to speak because I was out the car already. I stalked to the end of the line but Chevy caught my wrist.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm just a little nervous." He says sheepishly.

My anger simmered down but the annoyance was still there. "Be patient with me alright. I'm just as nervous as you. If this Vampire is notorious as you say he is, I would be shaking like coconut tree in the wind. I think you're doing a good job hiding it." I told him with a smile.

He brought me in a bro hug and kissed my forehead then gazed ahead to the line of idiots. "Well we better get in line." I nodded. "By the way you look pretty even if you are Vampire bait." He smiled down at me.

"Gee thanks bro." I rolled my eyes still walking arm and arm with my brother to the line.

"Just make sure you don't let any Vampire put you in their pocket." He sputters out in laughter.

I pushed him. "Just get in line you idiot." I am very sensitive about my height.

We stood for a total of forty-five minutes before we were able to see the front door. When we got to the front of the line we were greeted with a female Vampire bouncer. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had steel blond hair with a pair of bright blue eyes. She wore this Elvira black dress that looked over the top. She looked totally out place in that get up in my opinion but she still looked chic, especially in those neck breaking high heels she have on. Above else it was her eyes that got my attention. Though she's indeed beautiful, she looks bored, like she would like to be anywhere but here.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The female Vampire looked me up and down.

A loud click ringed out. She gave me a sultry fanged smile like she was going to eat me. I move back to my brother but my brother held me still. "Hello Pam."

Pam? That name doesn't even sound like a name for a Vampire. More like a soccer mom in the suburbs.

"Chase darling, how are you this wonderful night?" she said but still looking at me hungrily. Vampire bait kept singing in my head. Darn this dress! "Who's your friend? She smells delicious." Pam licked her lips slowly.

I move back from her close gaze. "Chase . . ."

Chevy pulls me behind him. "Quit scaring her Pam. We're here to see the Sheriff." Chevy said seriously.

Pam eyes slowly left me to stare at my brothers. "Are you now? Tell me Chase do you have Eric's money because from what I'm seeing all you brought was a snack for him." Her eyes were back on me.

Heat rose to my cheek. "Sorry to burst your bubble _Pam_, but I'm not going to be anybodies snack. We need to talk to the Sheriff like right now. So if you would be so kind to show us to him." All the while I was talking Chevy was trying to cover my mouth. I don't care if she was a Vampire or not, I'm NOT going stand here while she talks about me in that manner damn it. Excuse my french.

Pam's eyebrow lifts up. "I like her. She's feisty, I like that." She whispers to me.

A chill rose from my spine because Liam said almost the same thing. "The master is going to enjoy you." Pam says while looking at my breast. What a guy thing to do. At least I know what team she bats for.

I scoff. "I highly doubt that."

Pam smirks at me then motions us to follow her. We followed her but not before Chevy gave me an incredulous look. "Are you out your mind? That's the Sheriff's child."

"I don't care who she is Chevy. I might be scared but I be damned if I let ANYONE talk about or to me like that. Not even the big old Vampire Sheriff." I said hotly.

"I glad you feel that way," Pam abruptly turn to us. "I hope you have that feisty attitude when you meet my master." She motions her head up on the dais.

A huge red and gold throne stood with the sexiest looking man I ever seen it. He was pale and had the same steel blond hair like Pam but nicely cropped. The Vampire in the throne was nicely built and he displays it with just a leather vest on. I thank whoever responsible that told him not to wear his shirt, because my God his chest and abs were amazing. His long legs were relaxed in black jeans and "stomp all over me" leather boots on his feet. But just like Pam, what got me were his eyes.

To her bored ones his were intense. He sits there looking out to the crowd but I could still see those glacier blue eyes. His posture was the same as a dangerous predator looking down on his prey. He reminds me of a male lion. He's calm and relaxed then all the sudden he strikes when you at least expect it. It scared me to pieces looking at him but my lady bits didn't care. What kind of woman I'd be if I didn't react this way.

The Sheriff, known as Eric Northman slowly turns in our direction. His tight lined lip turned into a sly smile. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here Chase. I wasn't expecting you."

His voice is smooth as silk but cold as ice. It made my body freeze over and burn at the same time.

He turns his icy gaze at me and instant hunger rose in them. "And who might you be?"

My mouth went completely dry. Holy crap what did I get myself into?

**A/N: Finally! Allura meets the Viking and Pam. I know you didn't get to see him much but believe me, our guy is going to be there for the rest of the story. Chapter 4 is coming soon. A review would make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FIRST - I fixed the other three chapters. I'm sorry for those block long paragraphs. When I wrote them on my MS Word it didn't look that long but when I finally read it on my phone, YIKES! I couldn't believe how long they were. I like to say thanks to my beta VAPX007 for helping me notice a couple of important things that I needed to change. You're freaking AWESOME! **

**SECOND - I had a hard time with this chapter. My first thought was to do an EPOV but I was TERRIFIED to write his POV. He is such a powerful character and I didn't want to screw it up. So I tried the third person option but I didn't feel like it was right. So . . . I did this with EPOV and APOV switching back and forth. I hope I captured the Viking's personality. And don't worry DeityOfDeadlyRose, Eric will get to know Allura at a respectable pace, not that love at first sight without getting know them stuff (Personally I hate that too). These characters are not mine except for Allura and Chevy and other characters I made up. BTW if the language is wrong, I apologize. It's all from Google Translate.**

**Well since I got that off my chest (wipes forehead) here is Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: The Deal

**EPOV**

Waking up from my day rest has now become tedious for me. Knowing that shit stain Bill Compton was in my area bothers me. I didn't even know the little worm was in my domain until he waltzes into my establishment with Miss Stackhouse. Mmm, yes . . . Sookie Stackhouse, Miss Sunshine in a bottle. Not only is she delectable but her telepathy was something that I need in my clutches. However since that stain Bill Compton claimed her as his, I have to devise a plan to take the telepath under me.

A ring from my cell phone brings me out of my thoughts. I reached over to my night stand without moving too much.

I answered, "Northman."

"Ah, how's my favorite Sheriff?" Sophie Anne greeted me with her highly annoying voice that I would gladly do without.

Don't get me wrong, she's not a bad queen per se. Queen Sophie Anne gives me free reign and doesn't bother me much but her financial greed is less to be desired. She's more worried about her financial status than the status of her Queendom. One of these days she is going to meet the side of a pointed stake which I wouldn't mind seeing if I knew a better monarch would rule Louisiana.

"My Queen what can I do for you on this fine evening." I rolled my eyes. Stake me now.

"I am here to inform you that I will be married to Peter Threadgill, King of Arkansa in a month time. You will be there?" Sophie Anne asks but I knew better. It is a command that I be there.

"Of course my Queen, I'd be delighted to attend. Is there anything else?" I pray to the Gods that it isn't.

"No, that is all for now Sheriff. Carry on." She hangs up.

I snapped my phone shut and was tempted to throw it but stopped myself. I don't need Pam in my ear complaining about how she keeps buying me new phones every other week. It's not like it's her money that's she's using. I can't remember a time when my childe doesn't use my money instead of her own. Whether it is to buy me something or something for her own personal pleasure, my credit card is not too far from her flawless hands. Such a brat! But I guess I'm the blame for that. I spoiled her more than I suppose to. Though she is spoiled, her loyalty makes up for it. I don't know what makes up for her laziness however. That is a mystery upon a mystery.

I sat up from my California King bed to get ready for Fangtasia. It is my night to enthrall the vermin and I am not looking forward to it. Disgusting blood bags throwing themselves to any Vampire that can take them. Pathetic! I entered my bathroom to turn on the shower. Out of all the rooms that are in my home, my bathroom is my favorite. From the warmth of brown tiled floors to the Viking sized fixings, I love it all. I looked to the bright white ice tiles glimmering under the rays of the light in the bathroom on the walls. It reminds me of the white snow that glimmers in the sun at my homeland. I can still smell the dried ice and crisp winter air. Before I get lost in memories, I walked inside the shower for a quick wash. I enjoy baths but I didn't have the time to lounge about.

Pam should already be there at Fangtasia ready for opening. I on the other hand still have to do some paper work. How thrilling. I quickly dried off and was about to get dressed until that infuriating device chimed Nancy Sinatra with her walking boots.

I growled. "Pam . . ." I stomped towards it and snatched it off the bed. I didn't give her a chance to speak when I answered.

"What did I tell you about going into my phone?" I am beyond irritated. It is such a small thing but as I said before, Bill Compton is in my area and Queen Sophie Anne wants me to attend her ghastly nuptials. I have every right to be aggravated.

"Who shoved a pole up your ass and when can I meet them?" Pam asks smartly. My sarcastic childe, oh how I adore.

"Pamela!" She knew whenever I say her full name that I was not in the mood for her antics.

"I'm sorry master." She says meekly. Good! "I called you to let you know that Godric left you a message that he wanted me to share with you." She says stiffly.

"What message?" Why would Godric give the message to Pam to pass to me? Why not call me?

"He wanted to let you know that he would need your help in the near future."

"What kind of help?"I gripped the edge of my dresser.

"I asked but he didn't say. He says just be ready when he calls you. I'm sorry master; I should have pushed him for answers."Pam says hesitantly.

I moved my face away from the phone to let out a chain of curse words from every language I could think of. Damn him and his cryptic messages. My maker has been acting strangely for these past ten years but recently I have been getting closed off by our bond by him. I don't know what's going on with Godric but I will soon find out, even if I have to catch a plane to Dallas.

"It is not your fault my childe. My maker is known for his enigmatic ways. Is Fangtasia ready to be open?" I asked trying to get my mind off Godric.

"Yes master. Everything is in place for opening. Will I be expecting you soon?" she asks.

"Yes. After I get dressed, I will be there." I said while picking a simple black tank top and black jeans.

"Hmm. Eric may I make a suggestion?" Pam asks hopefully.

"You'll do it anyway I'm sure but you may Pam." And it is the truth. Pamela challenges my word anyway she can. I don't like being questioned by many but I let my childe slide too much that it has become a habit. But I do give her this, she knows when to challenge me and when to back the fuck down. I only had to punish her a few times in her new born years. She's an obedient childe but have a mouth piece on her beautiful face. I think that's why I changed her in the first place. I like the feistiness of my Pam and would never regret turning her.

"I think you should wear the leather vest tonight." She says knowingly.

I turned to the vest she is referring to and took it off the rack. "Why did you pick the vest?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I just have a feeling that you need to look your best tonight."

I looked at the phone for a moment then put it back to my ear. "For the vermin you mean?" I say still not understanding her reason.

"Heavens no! You could wear a trash bag and the humans wouldn't care. I'm talking about someone else." I can see her smiling.

I looked at the vest again. There is nothing special about it but the one who wearing it is. I smiled to myself. "Are you talking about the Stackhouse woman?" I am intrigued now.

"No not her, even though I wouldn't mind her coming back but I feel that it is someone else." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

What is going on with my childe? "Pamela . . . is there something I need to know?" I'm starting to get worried.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just wear the vest. I have to go, the vermin are lining up outside. Don't be late!" Click.

Did she just hang up on me? I'll make sure to talk to her about her manners.

I looked down at the vest on my lounge chair then my tank top. "Mind as well . . ." I grabbed the vest with my jeans to get dressed. When I finished getting ready I headed outside.

I smelled the fall air. It seems colder tonight. I turned to look at my baby under her dark cloak. I took it off beholding my blood red beauty1969 Corvette Convertible. Fangtasia was a twenty minute drive from my home. Flying would be faster but I can't let my lady be alone on this chilling night. I might hear Pam bitch about me not being on time but I am the owner. I am never late, everyone else is early. I climbed in and turned on the ignition. I hear my lady moan for me knowing its master has arrived and it instantly makes me hard. I shifted gears then I was on my way to Fangtasia.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

I arrived at fangtasia a little after eight thirty. I can already hear Pam's designer shoes tapping impatiently in my office ready to bitch at me. I sigh. I got out of my baby and walked through the back entrance to the hall. Before I could reach for my office door knob, the door opened for me. "My beautiful childe, how are you tonight?" I smiled as I walk pass her.

"Don't start that beautiful childe shit with me Eric! You're late." Pam stands in front of my desk with a pout.

I chuckled. "Are you pouting?"

"No!"

Yes she is and I have no time for this. "Pamela if there isn't anything else you need you are dismissed to handle the door. I have some work to be done." I flicked my hand at her as I turned my laptop on.

I heard her growl. "Chow supposes to watch the door." Pam says stiffly.

"Chow is handling other things for me. And even if he is supposed to watch the door, I told you to do it! So if you like your lips to be intact to your face for the rest of the night, you will shut it and stop questioning me. Are we clear?" I looked at her expectantly. She has been a pain in my ass since she called me and her questioning me again sealed the coffin. Maybe I'm being short with her but I don't have time for her whining.

She bowed deeply. "Forgive me master. I shall watch the door." She turned on her heel and left out my office.

I turned back to my laptop screen and entered into my email account. I skimmed through the messages and gave my replies that needed it. After the emails, I started on the mind numbing paper through the annoying slips a rap at my door slows me down but doesn't stop me from writing. "Enter." I said while reading the next slip.

"Master I have gotten you what you needed." Chow says.

I stopped what I was doing and watched Chow place a box on my desk. "Did you have trouble retrieving it?" I asked.

"No master. Everything ran smoothly. No one will notice that it is gone."

I nodded. "That is very good Chow. You may help Longshadow bartend." I grabbed the box ready to open it.

"Yes master, but Pam wanted me to tell you it is time to enthrall the vermin."

I looked at the clock on the wall. Nine-fifteen, shit! I forgot. I placed my package behind my desk. "I will be out shortly. You may leave." I could taste the acidity when I talked. It's been years I have been searching and when I finally find it; childe ruins it for me. I swear if I didn't know better, I would think Pam do these things on purpose. I stood from my seat and walked to the mirror. I fixed my vest and slicked back my short hair. I miss my long hair but Pam thought I needed to be more modern looking. "The things I let that woman get away with." I seethed.

I walked out the office heading for my throne. I remember Pam buying it for me. She says I should be the King of at least something. Though it was my birthright to become king when I was still human, I didn't want it. Even now I still don't want it. Being a king in any state puts a target on mine and my child's back. I'm one of the eldest Vampires in America and I have a lot of connections that could help me overthrow any monarch to my liking but that's not what I wanted. I like the control I have over my area. Another reason why I don't want to be king is because there are stacks upon stacks of paper work to go through. I have a hard enough time willing myself through the paper work I have now. Adding more will not get my vote to be king any time soon.

I walked up the dais not sparing a look at the vermin. I pulled out my blackberry and began texting.

"E-excuse me . . ." A squeaky voice called out to me.

I lifted my eyes from my phone to find a mousy looking woman with stringy brown hair and a non pleasant odor surrounding her that smells like liver and onions. I always hated the smell of liver.

"Can I take a picture of you?" she asks.

I smirked at her. "Of course you can."

She takes her phone out her pocket with her bony unattractive fingers and took the pictures. She smiles at me and bowed. "Thank you."

Before she could turn around, Longshadow had her phone in the palm of his hand. "I said you could take the picture," Longshadow crushed the pink phone to pieces. "Not that you could keep it. Now get out of my sight." I looked back to my blackberry not caring where the mouse girl went to.

As I am texting, a scent catches my attention. I sniffed the scent deeply. At first I thought that Sookie was here somewhere but the smell I smell now is different. Richer, succulent, like it belongs in my mouth. I scanned the crowd trying to find the culprit but Pam calls to me.

"I have a treat for you." She spoke in a low tone that only I can hear. No doubt trying to get back into my good graces.

"Is that your treat that I smell right now?" I said still leering at the crowd.

"Yes. It is. Be ready, you have company." I could feel the deviousness in her words.

This could be a fun night after all. I sat back in my chair scanning continuing to enchant the vermin. To them I looked still but really I'm relishing in the heavenly smell surrounding me. It seems like the smell is getting closer and closer. That when I heard them.

"Are you out of your mind? That's the Sheriff's childe." I heard that voice before. Who is that?

"I don't care who she is Chevy. I might be scared but I be damned if I let ANYONE talk about or to me like that. Not even the big old Vampire Sheriff."

Ooh, saucy. Who is this fearless creature that dares to speak of me this way? In a sexy voice I must say. My curiosity is breaking my resolve to turn around but I compelled myself to look straight ahead.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Pam says to the two interrupting their quarreling. "I just hope you have that feisty attitude when you meet my master." My childe knows how to make an entrance for me.

I slowly turned to the male first and I immediately recognized him. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here Chase." A smile crept on my face. I could see him shivering from where he was standing. Ah now I fully remember him. I remember Mr. Gracie entering into my office asking about a loan for fifty thousand dollars from me. He told me something about a house and losing money to those mangy cats down Hotshot. His sobb story didn't hold any importance to me but I was in a good mood on that day, so I gave him the money. I turned to the woman next to him and a hungry growl broke from my lips. Luckily the music was too loud for her human ears to hear it. My fangs were itching to slam down from seeing the lovely stranger's white dress that insinuate every curve she has. Who is she?

I turned on my charm. "And who might you be?" I asked letting my eyes travel down the raven haired beauty's body. This was the second time that a woman walks into my establishment that caught my attention within a week. This was the second time I have smelled something delectable in all my thousand years. I felt myself harden looking at the rare beauty wearing white and red visibly standing out from the vermin that wore black. I watched as the mystery woman part her lips to lick the dryness from them. The things I could do with that tongue.

"My name is Allura." her body quivered when she spoke.

"Allura," I played with her name on my tongue. How yummy it tasted. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I say seductively.

Blood rushes to Allura's cheeks making her scent much stronger. A round of clicks echoed throughout the room. All the Vampires turned their attention to Allura. She moved closer to Mr. Gracie clearly frightened. He wasted no time to wrap his arm tightly around her. I managed to hold back a growl. I don't know why I felt this way but I don't like a male touching her, let alone Vampires smelling her. I don't like the fact that those disgusting parasites smell her sweet scent.

I turned back to the crowd. "Chow," He comes from behind the curtain.

"Master?" Chow bows deeply.

"Please take my guests to the office. I'll be there in a moment." Chow nods his head and led them away to my office.

Pam walks up the steps to stand beside me, leaning heavily on the throne. Without looking away from the crowd, I spoke to Pam. "Vemärhonmed honom? (Who is she to him?)"

"Jag är inte säker. Han visade bara upp med henne. Inte hon luktar gudomligt? (I'm not sure. He just showed up with her. Doesn't she smell divine?)" she gives me a fanged smile.

I smirked. "Mun vattning (Mouth watering)." I stand from my throne. "You did well. Go buy yourself something pretty." I didn't get a chance to hear her speak; I had a woman to entice.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**APOV**

I felt my heart hammering against my chest.

"Lurie are you okay? I lost you out there a bit." I heard Chevy talk to me.

I nodded my head to let him know I'm okay. I don't trust myself to speak just yet. Ever since the Asian Vampire placed us in this room, I've been trying to remember to breathe. What the heck was that? I never felt a rush like that before. I closed my eyes counting to ten. At five it seems to be working, so I opened my eyes to count the rest to ten. I have to remember why I'm here. I'm here for Chevy's sake. I'm suppose to talk the Sheriff down to letting my brother go free, not ogling him . . . and his chiseled chest . . . sexy arms. Oh gosh and those lips. No! No! Focus Allura. I straightened my back looking ahead at his desk. I'm ready. . . I think.

I heard the door open then closed with a click. I refused to turn around to acknowledge him. I can do this. I can do this. I took a deep breath and felt the determination in me swell. I don't know where all this courage was coming from but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I pray that my new courage doesn't causes me to embarrass myself or Chevy with my brazen mouth. Lord knows I need a muzzle. The heavy footsteps rounds the corner where Chevy is seated. I gave myself praise for not letting my eye wander to the side to get a peek at the Vampire. The gorg- I mean the Vampire came into my view but my face didn't fall. I didn't let anything show.

Sheriff Northman sat behind his desk while looking at me with those hungry eyes. Instantly I thought of Dirty Dancing but buckled down. Now is not the time. He looks at me a little longer then look towards Chevy.

"So Mr. Gracie do you have my money? I assume that's why you are here." He says while folding his arms over his chest. Goodness his chest . . . No! Focus.

"Actually I want to talk to you about that." Chevy said with clear anxiety in his voice.

Sheriff Northman lifts his brow. "Is that so? And what would you like to talk about?" his calm voice became chilling.

A smell of salted water entered my nose. What was that?

Chevy puffed out his chest to ready himself. "I don't have fifty thousand dollars to give you. I know I owe it to you but if you give me time I could pay it off." Chevy said with a nod. He looked directly into to the sheriff's eyes. Traces of fear has banished from his strong face.

Pride welled in me looking at him.

"And how much time do you need Mr. Gracie?" The look of a predator entered Mr. Northman's eyes.

Uh oh . . . this is not going to end well. I bite my lip nervously.

"At least five years." Chevy says tentatively.

A deep chuckle comes from the Vampire. "Five years you say?" He says while scratching his chin acting like he is thinking.

This made me mad. I can feel the word vomit floating to the surface. I knew for sure that in the end I would probably get myself in trouble but I will not let this . . . this egotistic Vampire play with my brother like a fiddle. "Excuse me Mr. Northman,"

He lifts his hand to me. "Call me Eric please. Now Allura,"

I lifted my hand up in return. "It's Miss Gracie thank you." I watched astonishment clearly written across his face. "Now as I was saying before you interrupted me, I'm pretty sure you knew in the long run that my brother couldn't pay back the money, correct." I asked.

"Whether I knew he could or couldn't pay me back it doesn't matter. He asked for a certain amount as a loan and I expect him to reimburse what he owe to me Miss Gracie." He says hotly.

At this point I don't see a Vampire getting angry, I see a man getting angry and I let him have it. "Well that's very stupid of you." I crossed my arms.

Mr. Northman eyes turned dangerously blue but I didn't bring myself to care. "Excuse me?"

"I said that's stupid of you. Why give him so much when you know he won't be able to pay you back in a short amount of time. I think that you wanted Chase to owe you a favor so you can use him however you wanted!" I gripped my arm tightly.

Before I could blink, Mr. Northman was in front of me towering over me. Fear ripped through me but I refused to let him have that satisfaction of seeing it.

"Remember you are in MY place of business Miss Gracie. Your brother and you walked here on your own to ask a favor of ME knowing that your brother owes ME money." I gulped. "And you sit here in my face and disrespect me. I will not have a filthy human talk to me any kind of way."

Oh no he didn't just pulled the human card on me! I stood every length of my 5'5 and the half height like I was taller than him. "Look who disrespecting who bloodsucker."

I heard a giggle from the other side of the room. I turned to my left and see Pam snickering on the couch. "Master I like her. Can we keep her?" she says smiling. She reminds of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It freaked me out.

"Pamela!" he shouts.

I see Pam shiver from Mr. Northman's timber voice.

"Don't scream at her like that." I couldn't help myself. I am so mad that I could bite nails. I don't know Pam from a can of paint but I don't like the way she scrunched back into the couch when he shouted at her. Poor thing could've molded herself to it.

The sheriff stepped closer to me causing me to stumble, thankfully Chevy caught me. "Are you telling me how to talk to my childe?" he hissed. If my head was on straight I would of shut my mouth by the way he was looking at me, but I have my pride darn it! I'm not backing down from Mr. Northman's terrifying gaze, I'm still running on steam.

I could hear my Aunt Clara voice warning me about watching what I say but I pushed it back. "Yes I am! You don't have to scream at her because you are butt hurt about a _filthy human_ showing you up." My chest was heaving and my body was on fire. My anger is causing me to shake all over. Why am I so angry? Something begins to churn in me making my stomach flop.

The sheriff stands stock still looking at me. "Pamela, take Mr. Gracie out to the bar to get him a drink. I need to talk to Miss Gracie alone." He says still leering at me.

I heard Chevy's chair scrape the floor and suddenly his back was to me. "Fuck you and your beverage! I'm not leaving you alone with my sister! I'm staying right here." Chevy shouted at the sheriff. It seems like my courage has rubbed off on him.

"Miss Gracie if you value your brother's life, you would get this weasel out my face before I snap his neck." Sheriff Northman's blue eyes turned icy looking at my brother and his fangs were down.

I pushed Chevy out of the way of the angry Vampire's reach. "Chevy I'm okay. We're just going to talk. He is not going to hurt me." I turned back to Northman's irate posture then turned back to Chevy.

Chevy shook his head. "Lurie I don't like this."

"I suggest you listen to your sister." Mr. Northman says darkly.

I swallow the lump in my throat. I might not be scared for myself but I'm scared for my brother. "Chevy I'll be okay seriously." I pleaded with my eyes.

Chevy still was looking at Mr. Northman then finally nodded. Pam opened the door motioning Chevy to leave. Chevy kissed my head. I heard a deep growl from behind me. Well he just has to be impatient. I'm having a moment with my brother. I'm not sure if this going to be the last time I see Chevy because the way I just talked to the Queen's Sheriff, I'm sure he is going to kill me. "I'll come get you when I'm done here." I promised. Hopefully the promise won't become a lie.

He nodded and left with Pam.

I turned slowly to the still livid Vampire. It's amazing how in a few short minutes I've gone from hot for him then hot mad at him. This Vampire infuriates me but I can't help to find him deliciously attractive.

We stood still staring at each other until he pulls the chair I was sitting out. He motioned me to sit while he turns to sit on the edge of his desk. I straightened my dress and sat down crossing my legs. The heat in my cheeks from my anger has settled a little and I could tell it has for him too. His locked shoulders are somewhat relaxed now.

"Miss Gracie I do not take kindly to your attitude." He says calmly but firm.

"Neither have I liked you playing higher than thou with my brother. If you are not going to give him the deal, then fine, say that." I said calmly. "But don't string him along like a dog. I will not stand for such abandonment of behavior towards him. What affects him affects me. He spoke to you like a man admitting his problem and asked as a man for an extension. I expect you as a man to show him the same courteousness even if you don't give him the extension." I said to him.

Mr. Northman says nothing but still stares down at me.

I sigh annoyingly. It's like talking to a wall! "It's about respect Mr. Northman." He began to open his mouth but I beat him to it. "And I know I haven't been the one to showcase respect towards you. For that I deeply apologize for disrespecting you in your establishment. My mother has taught me better than that." and she did, when she wasn't losing her mind.

I folded my hands on my lap hoping that the sheriff sees reason since I'm talking to him more calmly. He seems like a man, well Vampire that always got his way and the last word. It must have been a shock that a 5 foot 5 woman stood up to a 6 foot something monster.

I watched Mr. Northman look stare at me with those intense eyes. A chill ran up my spine. I felt naked under his gaze. A knock on the door broke the intense moment. Thank you for small favors!

"Enter." he ordered.

A waitress with horribly dyed blond hair and fake boobs enters with a bottle of True Blood on her tray. "Master, Mistress Pam asked me to bring this in for you." she says trying to sound sexy and failing miserably I must say.

Mr. Northman smirks at her and nodded. She looked at me like if she were to say "Nan nanna boo boo" What a witch! I watched the skank walk towards his desk bending over, obviously to show off her merchandise and that's when the smell hit me. It smelled of wet dog and it stunk . . . bad! Geez doesn't she believe in showers. Mr. Northman took his True Blood from her tray and nodded. She left but not without glowering at me. Oh give me a break!

The smell still lingered in the air. "Don't you smell that?" I asked.

Mr. Northman took a sip of his beverage (he looked like he was about to puke) but answered me. "Smell what?" he asks.

"That wet dog smell." I looked a him weirdly. He looks at me like I'm a weirdo as well. "You didn't smell it? The waitress smelled like wet dog. I thought all Vampires suppose to have acute senses." Why wasn't I born with a filter for my mouth?

Instead of getting angry, the sheriff laughs hearty. "We do. That's why I don't understand what you are talking about. She doesn't smell like anything except for sweat and lust." He says while taking another swig of his drink.

Then what do I smell? I know for a fact it isn't me. What was going on with me? First my body goes through hot and cold flashes, and then my anger soars through the roof, now my nose is wacky. What the hell!

"Miss Gracie." I looked up to a waiting Vampire tapping his fingers.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Uncoordinated weirdness: 3. Allura: 0

"I was saying that I will not extend his time to bring me my money."

I sighed and rub my temples."Mr. Northman . . . Eric," I watched his body stiffen when I said his name. What was all that about? "You're a business man, so you make all kinds of deals. What can I do to help my brother? I can give you monthly payments along with him if you like." He didn't look sold on the idea. "Just please . . . there's got to be something." I am tired, my head hurts and that freaking dog smell is burning my nose. I wish this night could just hurry up and end! Good grief.

Eric leans back, giving himself time to think. After awhile a smile slowly crept on his face and I didn't like it . . . even if it do look sexy on him. Geez Allura, get a grip!

"Are you willing to do anything to help your brother?"he asks.

I didn't need to think. "Yes I would."

His smirk turns into a full blown smile. Uh no . . . what did I just signed up for? "Pam bring him in." he says while sitting down and in walks Pam and my brother.

My brother sits next to me and squeezed my hand.I smile weakly at him not sure what's going to happen.

"Great news Mr. Gracie, your sister and I have come to a compromise. She is also willing to help you with your debt." Mr. Northman says still having a smug smile.

"So . . . what's the deal?" Chevy asks not holding back his enthusiasm.

"You can have your extension." My brother smiles at me. "But during your extension, your sister will work here at Fangtasia until you repaid me in full." He says leaning back in his chair.

My hand squeezes Chevy hand tightly. Everything I wanted to say started building up in me but came out in one word. "WHAT!?"

-OOOOoooOOoooOOO-

**EPOV**

Sometimes I scare myself that I'm so clever. I never have been so engaged with a human for this long. She excites me and she's saucy. She challenges me despite that I am a Vampire. I'm sure she knows I could easily kill her without a thought but yet she stood her ground taking up for idiotic brother. I want her. When she stuck up for my child for yelling at her by confronting me, because I was "butt hurt", I knew I had to have her. And her scent . . . when she started yelling at me, her scent got stronger. I made her madder on purpose when I called her a filthy human. The delicious scent wafted my nose and I swore I almost came in my jeans. When she told me that she would do anything for her brother, I knew just how to get her under my control. I will give her brother the extension but she has to work here under me. I smiled at my devious thoughts. I could feel Pam's appreciation for my cleverness.

"WHAT!?" Allura cries out.

"Is there a problem?" I asked knowing good and well there was. Unfortunately for her, I don't care.

"Yes, a big one. Mr. Northman,"

"Eric." I interrupted. I loved when she first said my name. It sounded so soft rolling off her tongue. I can't wait to hear her scream it.

She sighs deeply. "Eric, I wasn't planning on staying here in Louisiana for long. I have a life in Pittsburgh."

So that's where she is from.

"I got school to attend to still, I have a family back home waiting for my return. I can't stay here." She looked at me with those sad brown eyes. It only makes it sweeter when I tell her no.

"I understand," but do I care? Of course not, but she doesn't need to know that. "But that's the only way Mr. Gracie can get his extension. This is my final offer." I spoke seriously leaving no room for discussion.

I watched her chew her pouty bottom lip thinking over her options until the fool of a brother opens his big mouth."Lurie don't. I'll take care of it. I'll find a way to get the money."

NO! Shut up you twit. Lowly, Pam snarled sharing my sentiment.

Allura shakes her head. "No Chevy! I can't leave you to suffer like this when I know I have a chance to help you. I will not have that on my conscience." Good girl.

"Lurie it's okay. I can care for myself. It's like you said, I need to start being serious about things." He says as he smiles weakly.

I see unshed tears in her eyes. They make me extremely uncomfortable. Only when Pam cries makes me feel a certain way, but she is my childe. I could feel her pain through the childe and maker bond. So why do this human make me feel this way?

Allura turns back to me. "Mr. Northman I accept." She says defeated. I rejoice silently.

"Lurie, no! You can't-" Chevy tries to touch her but she stood up quickly and stuck out her hand to me.

"Do we have a deal?" she asks.

I stood and took her hand in mine. I watched as her russet skin be engulfed by my big pale ones. "We have a deal Miss Gracie. You will come in tomorrow night to fill out an application." Allura nodded her head. I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand, earning a prickle of something in return. It made my hand warm and it seeped into my blood. Mine. She must of noticed the feeling as well because her face twisted into confusion. To my dismay she took her hand back, picks up her purse while grabbing her brother's hand hurriedly pulling him out of my office. Even though she left I can still feel her warmth. Mmm, mine indeed.

When the door closed, Pam zipped towards me with excitement in her eyes. "You sly son of a bitch, that was genius."

"I know." I smiled shamelessly. I don't care if she has a life in Pittsburgh. As I see it she will be mine in the coming future and she will never go back, I'll make sure of it. I'm going to get to know more about this Allura Gracie. When I do, I'll take her in to my bed to make her officially mine.

"You got that look in your eye." Pam broke me out of my scheming.

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"That you are up to no good . . . I love it. She is going to be my entertainment for a long time. I thought I was going through my final death when she stood up to you. And that scent." We both moaned at the same time. By the Gods they should have her scent in a bottle.

"I still want you to dig up everything you can find about our new employee." I told Pam.

Pam nodded then smiled. "See, didn't I tell you that someone was going to show up tonight." She said smugly.

"Yes Pam and I thank you." I winked at her. "Go buy yourself a bag along with your other prize."

"I already did with matching shoes and jewelry." That brat!

"Go supervise the bar; I still have some work to do." She bows but still had a smile on her face. "And Pamela," she turns to me. "I'm hungry." I said with a fanged smile.

"Shall I give you a blond one?" she asks with her hand on her hip.

All the sudden a blond woman doesn't satisfy me. "Raven hair."

Pam smirks and bows again. "As you wish master." Then she shuts the door.

I lean back in my chair. I looked down at my hand. I can still feel her warmth on my hand and in my blood. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Mun vattning." I can still smell her. Whoever Pam picks will not be what I want but for now it will have to do. In due time I'll have Miss Gracie in every way possible. My fangs grew a couple inches longer thinking about having Allura laying on my white satin sheets. I growled getting frustrated. If Pam could see me now acting as a petulant child that can't have his favorite toy, she would never let me hear the end of it. Throat felt dry. Where is Pam? I'm fucking hungry. Those disgusting True Blood tastes rancid.

Moments later, a knock was on my door. "Master, Mistress Pam sent me to feed you." The woman voice said from behind the door. I could smell her need through the door, it would be a waste not to fill a need. Who am I to turn away such a treat? I smiled a fangy smile. "Enter."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've been feeling a little down lately and affected how I was writing. I had to keep starting over the chapter because I didn't like it or it needed something more. On my fourth do-over for some reason I went on my account on here and I noticed I had over a thousand views for Allure. I was completely blown away. I'm so glad people are actually reading and liking what I wrote. And even though it's only 6 reviews, I love each and every one. I'm glad you guys enjoying the story as much I love writing it. Well . . . here's FINALLY Chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: What. The. Flip.

**APOV**

"Do we have a deal?" I stuck my hand out to Mr. Northman.

This was it . . . this was me signing my life away. To be honest I knew this would happen. Buried in the back of the inner trappings of my mind I knew I had to stay in Bon Temps in some shape or form. Instead of gracefully accepting my fate, I continually lied to myself by thinking that I would actually be going home after this whole mess was over. What a motto to go by. "When all fails: LIE. LIE. LIE." Bah! But that was so like me; I'd fabricate my own 'truth' even when the real truth was staring me dead in the face. The sad part was that I always pushed so hard to make my own 'truth' to be the real truth. Confusing? Maybe but it works for me.

Mr. Northman, or shall I say Eric, stood and took my hand in his solidifying our deal. I was expecting his hands to be disturbingly cold like Creeper Bill's or the disco vampires, but to my surprise they felt . . . nice. His hands were still cold, he's dead after all, but I didn't get that odd feeling that would make my skin crawl. That's a good sign . . . at least I hope it was.

I felt Eric's thumb making little circles on the back of my hand transferring a stream of electricity of some sort into me. I could feel the sparks traveling all over creating fireworks on my body. This unknown flare clicked something inside me, something big. I could feel it ascending ready to burst and it scared me. I snatched my hand back, grabbed my purse, and dragged my brother out the door.

My feet continued to walk once I made it out the devil's lair. I didn't stop until I made it to the bar. Between when my hand touched the door knob and stepping into the hall, I lost Chevy. At this moment I could care less what happened to him. My insides were on fire but my skin was cold as ice.

I steadied myself on the bar trying to calm myself. My body was on overdrive and I didn't know why. Every one of my senses were becoming sensitive. My skin continues to tingle, the music was louder causing my ears to ring, my nose was picking up every smell in the bar making me nauseous. What was happening to me?

"Breathe Allura, breathe." I repeated those words like it was a prayer. I needed to get a hold of myself. I placed my head on the bar table slowly structuring layers upon layers over my brain like I did the other night. The last thing I want to do was freak out in public. This technique has rescued me countless of times from my own sanity since I was little. My mind was a twisted dark psychotic Alice in Wonderland theme park, not a happy place to be in. I built these layers for myself to keep all the bad memories and thoughts away. I had to do something to keep me in my right mind. It was because of this method that I was able to live a somewhat normal life throughout my years.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Since my body was so sensitive, the small touch burned me. The burning sensation didn't last long bring back the cold to my skin once more. By losing my concentration, each layer in my mind tumbled down like tumbling dominos. The last layer, the sheer lining, stayed in place but barely. An instant panic rose in me. My body began to shake violent while breaths became short pants. "Please no . . . please not right now." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Hey Allura relax! It's me." A voice called out. The voice kept calling me but I shook my head not wanting to hear it anymore. I put my hands over my ears trying to lessen the throbbing. Between the music and voices, my eardrums were pounding painfully. Every agonizing second I was waiting for my eardrums to bust."Make it stop." My shaking began to get violent.

I felt myself being pulled somewhere. The whole way I was fighting to get free seeking to escape the burning on my sensitive flesh. My vision was completely gone preventing me from seeing who captured me. Breathing too deeply was becoming excruciating. Desperately, I tried to keep that last thin piece of layer around my brain but it was cracking rapidly. I could hear my heart beating alarmingly fast as it hammered against my chest. The banging onslaught to my rib cage rages on with no intentions to cease.

"Make it stop please." I groaned. I was in complete agony.

"Allura! Allura can you hear me? I'm here . . ."

That voice again.

"Relax and listen to the sound of my voice."

Who was that? My head moves from side to side trying will my vague eyesight to clear. I whimpered when it wasn't working.

"Hey, no, no, relax okay? It's me Chevy."

Chevy? Chase! I'm with my brother Chase.

"That's it. Relax. Listen to my voice Lurie, I got you." He pulls me into his warm body getting rid of the unnatural cold clinging to me.

My trembling finally subsided. After awhile, slowly my vision returned enabling me to see Chase clearly. I never knew I could be so happy to see my brother than I do now.

Chevy pulls me away from his warmth but the cold didn't cling to me like before. "Can you hear me?" Chevy brought his hands to my cheeks coursing more warmth to me.

I nodded but buried my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes letting the warmth journey throughout my body, vanquishing any negative energy from me.

"Do you see me?" he asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and nodded again.

"Good. Geez don't scare me like that Lurie. " Chevy looked at me angrily dropping his hands from my face. Instantly I missed the warmth but I was still calm and functioning properly. "You know those fits use to freak me out when we were kids."

I kept my head down not willing to look up at him. I'm embarrassed with myself. Years of control goes down the down the drain, because of what? Some stupid vampire! And I didn't even know the reason why it happened. Usually I could pin point why I had these fits but now . . . now it's different. Why would I react that way toward Sheriff Northman? I don't know him from a hole in a wall but yet I-

"Hello! Earth to Lurie, are you hearing me!" Chevy waved his hands in front of my face breaking my trance.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. This was not my day. "What did you say?"

"I said I thought you got over them fits. I haven't seen you do that since-"

"Don't!" I cut him off before he could say it. I didn't need him to tell me about . . . _that_. We never talked about it when we were kids and we are not going to talk about it now. I will never forget that night no matter how much I wanted to. Foggy images from that night made an abnormal chill grazed my fingertips causing me to cringe. I wring my hands together trying to create my own warmth. Why won't it go away?

I looked up to Chevy looking sheepishly at me. He scratches his neck trying to think of something to say but what could he say? His tired body leaned against the wall. It was then I remembered we were still inside the vampire bar. I hope I didn't cause too much attention to myself. When Chevy detected my recognition, he smiled at me. "Come on sis. I need a drink." I scoffed at him. Nice Chevy. Of course he would want ignore what happened with the influence of alcohol. I guess it's his way to put the weird crap behind him, Lord knows I needed to. I really wanted to go home but I still walked with him to the bar.

We made it to the bar soundly and we sat on the bar stool. It seems like no one caught sight of my fit, for that I am thankful. Soon as I sat down my body began to fume. What. The. Flip.

Afraid that my head might explode from too much thinking, I ignored my Nancy Drew tendencies of trying to find out what's going on and again let my head fall on the bar top. I moaned with relief feeling the chill of the smooth black top cooling my feverish head. Because I'm relaxed, my layers positioned themselves in their rightful places with ease. I was now in my happy place.

Chevy's voice took me out of my stupor "Are you alright?"

I turned my head sideways to give him my "are you kidding me?" face. I laughed bitterly. The irony of his question baffled me. Ever since I came to this backwater town I'd been the poster child for "Every Possible Thing That Could Go Wrong". Let me count the ways, I almost got killed by vampires, I had to suck Creepy Bill's blood, let's not forget that Creeper Bill's infatuation with my au natural smell, I had to now stay in Bon Temps until my chronically challenged brother paid back a debt to a vampire, I now had to stay in this backwater town to work for said vampire at the most tackiest bar in Louisiana. Oh I'm sorry, tackiest **VAMPIRE** bar in Louisiana. However did I forget that vital piece of information? All that crap was settled on top of a big sloppy **I'M A DEMON** sundae. Yes I am quite alright.

I guess my frustration had shown on my face because my brother lifts his hands in a surrending gesture. "Sorry I asked." He turned from me.

My head was pounding again. My head connected with the cool black top reverting me back to my happy place.

I heard Chevy blow a piercing whistle. I'm guessing to the bartender to get him a drink. Well that was rude. "Hey Longshadow -" Of all names, Longshadow. . . Seriously? "- let me get another Jager Bomb."

"No problem." A raspy voice answered back to him.

Regardless how my head feels I know I would regret walking out this bar without getting a look at a vampire named Longshadow. That was just too good to pass up.

Regret filled me instantly when I lifted my head to see a scary looking Native American vampire staring at me deeply with his beady black eyes. He had black ink hair that almost looked wet falling to his shoulders. His face looked sunken with his high cheekbones. Longshadow leaned in closer to me creasing his thick eyebrows. I would have gulped if my throat wasn't so freaking dry.

"And what can I get you bright eyes?" Longshadow licked his thin tan lips.

Ew! I wouldn't dare say that out loud though. My mouth may not have a filter sometimes but I do have common sense and common sense was telling me to shut up. Something told that I did not want to make this vampire angry and I do not want to test that theory. "I would like a rum and coke please."

Longshadow pushed back from the bar to begin to make our drink. Through the whole time making the drinks he kept his eyes on me. He didn't look down once to see what he was doing. The black pools looked as if they could snatch my soul right out of me. It was absolutely terrifying and revolting at the same time.

Leatherface handed Chevy his poison but still gave me that . . . that . . . I didn't even know what to call it but it was a look and it disgusted me. It was crossed between a lemur and a sock puppet. I hope that wasn't his sexy face. I bit down the bubbling laughter rising inside of me. A snort broke out earning me a perplexed glance from my brother. It was funny how moments ago I was spazzing out to now cracking jokes. I think I broke myself.

When he finally stood in front of me with my rum and coke, he inched closer to me. I never thought a vampire could have bad breath. It smelled rancid. "Enjoy." He says slowly to me. I winced at him. His voice was like poison ivy wrapped around my skin. How can someone's voice make someone's body itch?

I scratched my arm before gulping down the devil's nectar. I usually don't drink but today I made a exception. The smooth liquid slid down my throat with ease. Though it was served cold it warmed my belly. I slammed the glass down asking for another.

I heard Chevy chortle beside me. I turned to him wanting to know the joke too. He tilts his head towards me. "Do I have to remind you that you are not old enough to drink yet?"

Longshadow slides me my second drink. I quickly drowned it then slammed it down asking for another. "Shut it Chevy. You know and I know I deserve this drink. Besides this is not my first alcoholic beverage. Screw the twenty-one rule." Chevy gasped in fake shock. Jerk.

I swallowed my third then fourth rum and coke officially on my buzz. I decided that was enough for tonight. It's not like I'm a sloppy or angry drunk. I'm happy most of the time but there were times when I'm a little too bold when I drink. I remember I went to a college party last Halloween and there were all sorts of alcohol. One moment I'm drinking the next I'm on top of a table doing a dance scene from the movie Coyote Ugly. I swore I only had one long island but my friend Tammy said I had five . . . back to back. I was slammed. I had a major hangover that lasted for three days. I promised myself and to the toilet bowl that I would never drink that much again.

Chevy knocked back his sixth Jager Bomb totally making me jealous that he can hold his nectar down. He smiled brightly at me while patting his stomach. "Let's get out of here Lurie. I need some solid substance in my tank now." Chevy paid for our drinks and steered me around pulling me close to him as we walked towards the exit. My brother was such a ham.

As we walked, another scent assaulted my nose. It was sweet but salty, like chocolate covered peanuts. Whereas the wet dog smell burned my nose, the new smell made my skin blush rosy red. I stopped suddenly making Chevy almost topple over me.

"Geez Lurie! A little warning would be nice." Chevy's face pinched in mild anger.

"Sorry." I said slowly. I leaned in my brother's personal space, smelling him.

"Uh . . . Lurie, what are you doing?" Chevy moves his head back.

I ignored him not wanting lose my nerve. I stood on my tippy toes to smell his breath.

"What in tarnation are you doing?" Chevy yelled while taking several steps back away from me.

I stepped closer to his retreating body. "Were you eating chocolate covered peanuts any time today or when you were waiting for me while I was talking to the sheriff?" I asked. Something was not right.

Chevy eyes opened wide like saucers. "Peanuts . . . what . . . Lurie are you okay?"

I have asked myself the same question since I came here. "I'm fine Chevy. Will you please answer my question?"

"No! No I didn't have any peanuts earlier or at the bar. They don't even have snack bowls here. Besides I wouldn't eat out of those things no way. I don't know where these people put their hands." Chevy shivers in repulsion.

I nodded my head going back to my thoughts. My Nancy Drew tendency slammed back with revenge. Why am I the only one that smells these things? This never happened to me before so why was it happening now? Now that I think about, I started smelling strange things since last night with the Studio 54 triplets and Gorilla-Me-Crazy Bill. I smelled old dust and old blood with the triplets. With Bill it was a sneaky smell, like fish. Then today I smelled salt water in Sheriff Northman's office, and the blond twit waitress with the dirty eyes smelled like wet dog. None of this was making since. I wonder . . .

"Lurie are you sure you're okay?" Chevy called to me dragging me back out of my raving mind. "I mean I know tonight was a cluster fu- I mean crazy for you," He changed his choice of word mid way when a grimaced frown portrayed on my face. "And you have been drinking. Are you drunk? If you are I can carry you to the car."

Chevy makes a move to pick me up. I quickly slap his hand away. "Don't you dare try to pick me up! I'm fine Chase. I thought I smelled something that's all. Forget I said anything. Let's get out of here okay?" Before I lose my mind . . . again.

As we were heading towards the car, I stopped seeing a figure leaning on She Devil. I was about to give the joker a piece of my mind until I recognized who it was. Oh no, what now?

"Hello there my little fire cat." Pam pushed off the hood of my car and starts switching towards me.

I frowned. "Yours you say?" Aah sarcasm, never leave home without it.

Pam didn't reply but only smiled that Cheshire cat smile, creepy.

"I'm here on the behalf of my master. Unfortunately he had to leave to attend some important matters." I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like the way she said that. She made it seem like there was a hidden meaning in her statement.

"He wanted me to give you this." She held out a rectangular package.

I took it from her manicured hands and took off the tape from the box wondering what it could be. I stuck my hand inside and pulled out a blood red blackberry phone. My brows wrinkled slightly. "Why do I need a new phone? I already have one."

"That my little fire cat is your company phone."

Excuse me? "What exactly am I going to be doing at Fangtasia?" What position could be so important for me to have a company phone?

Pam tilts her head at me with a sly look on her face. "Good night Allura." She spun on her heel, "Sweet dreams." The vampress sashayed to the front entrance.

Well that was helpful. I looked down at the phone again with distaste. I was so mad I wanted to throw it. I don't need a new phone, I like mine better. The audacity of that high handed sexy vampire! Already this Eric Northman was working my nerves. My anger was bubbling over. I won't throw it, I won't throw it, I won't throw it. I calmed down a bit then looked back down at the offensive cell phone. "I'll just have to give it back to him when I come in to do my application." I spoke with finality.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

I drove back home in record time without any interruptions from the police. I might have gone over the speed limit a tad too much but I blame it on my tiredness. I needed sleep ASAP. At least we had our seat belts on. My feet dragged as I entered the house with Chevy in tow. I sunk myself down on the couch as I kicked off my heels. I propped my feet up with a stretch that would make a alley cat jealous. "This feels amazing."

I hear my brother clanging and banging in the kitchen, no doubt making him something to eat. He came back to the living room a few moments later with a bowl of cereal. I wonder did he figure out yet that I brought spoons and bowls. He sat on the couch across from me switching on the television to the sports channel. Nope.

I left my brother to do his man thing and took out the blackberry. To my surprise when I cut it on it was already programmed to be ready for use. I scrolled through my contacts seeing three names. First was Chow, then Pam and lastly, Viking sex God. I rolled my eyes, conceited much.

"Are you keeping it?" I didn't realize Chevy was staring at me the whole time.

I shook my head. "No. I don't need it. I have my own phone." My anger came back but I suppressed it quickly. I won't throw it, I won't throw it, I won't throw it. Before I could change my mind, I tossed the phone on the other end of the couch.

"Humph, you should keep it. It didn't cost you any, so why not have it?" He took another bite of his cereal. He doesn't even notice I brought the milk and cereal.

"Chevy it's going back."

Chevy snorted. "I bet Aunt Clara would keep it."

"She would not! Aunt Clara would. . . Aunt Clara?" Then it clicked. I snatch my bag off the coffee table. I dug through my bag trying to find my phone. I completely forgot to call my family. Amber was going to be so pissed and it's late. It's midnight here but it's one in the morning in Pittsburgh. I'm not looking forward to talking to the scrooge. If there one thing that was always constant about Amber, it was her anger. The girl could put the Hulk to shame. And when she about to burst, you didn't want to be anywhere near her.

Thankfully I found my phone and snapped it open. "Aw man, they're going to kill me." Thirteen missed calls, ten voicemails and fifteen text messages. I listened through the voicemails, each one harsher than the last. The text messages were even worse. I put my big girl panties on and dialed Amber's number. One ring was all it took.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to call." I didn't miss the bitterness in my cousin's voice.

"Amber I'm so sorry I didn't call you guys when I first made it here. So much been going on-"

"It's only been two days?!" she yelled. "What could possibly happen in two days?" My ears ringed. Amber always had a big mouth along with her temper. Why couldn't she be a demon instead of me? She has the right temperament for it. All she really needed was horns and a tail. Life can be so unfair sometimes. The mockery in this was too comical.

I could hear Chevy laughing as Amber continue to try to bust my ear drum. I picked up one of my shoes and hurled it at his leg but missed. My cousin's yelling revert me back to the phone.

"Jesus Lurie we didn't know what was happening. You could have been dead for all we knew! Why didn't you answer our calls? Mom was going ballistic. Aaron tried to calm her down, she threw a shoe at his head and told him to leave her alone." Ouch. I snorted. Didn't I just throw a shoe at my brother? I wonder if that was a family trait.

"Taylor has been sulking in her room. You know how she is." I did know, dramatic.

"I said I'm sorry okay. Where is everybody?" I asked trying to steer her to another subject.

"Taylor is upstairs still brooding." I could hear Taylor scream she wasn't through the phone. I knew she was.

"Anyway, Aaron is still not home from his date with his new girlfriend. Mom is already planning his death. Be ready to come home for his funeral."

I scrunched my face. "Wait, he has another one? What happened to Tammy?"

"You mean Tori?"

"Do you actually think I care for the child's name? Stop trying to correct me all the time and tell me what happened." I hated when she do that. She was like a live spelling and grammar check, only in her case she corrects someone with a snotty know it all attitude. And with a computer you can shut it off. Try shutting Amber down and see what happens. I like my MS Word Spelling and Grammar checker thank you very much.

"He broke up with her soon as you were on the road. He says their connection was severed." I could almost see Amber rolling her eye balls into her skull.

"Severed? They only were dating for a week!" That boy! He changes girlfriends as much as he changes his underwear.

"Tell him that. You know he changed during high school."

"That's no excuse." Aaron was never like this before high school. Something happened to him but the family never knew what and he definitely wasn't going to tell us. Aaron has always kept to himself, not really letting anyone in. I worry for him sometimes.

"Where's Aunt Clara?"

"She's right here. Hold on a sec."

I heard scuffling around for awhile until my aunt got on the line.

"How's my baby girl?" I could tell she had a smile on her face. It was less than twenty-four hours that I seen my Aunt Clara in the nether space. I miss her presence already.

"Hi Aunt Clara, I'm sorry I didn't call you like I promised."

"Oh sweetheart it's okay."

"It is not!" Amber and Taylor yelled in the background.

"You two hush your mouths." I laughed feeling grateful for it. I'm going to miss being there with my family.

"As I was saying," I knew my aunt was staring daggers at my cousins. "It's okay baby girl. One day only passed since we talked. I miss you already." She says sadly.

"I know. I miss you too. Um Aunt Clara are you alone?"

"Yes I am. The hooligans finally left my room. Why?" I heard her voice turn a bit suspiciously at the end.

"I want to ask you something." I bit my lip nervously. I have to know about this smell thing. It's bothering me.

"Shoot." I dived right in the needle hay stack.

"Well remember when talked about . . ." I looked over to Chevy still looking at sports. "About that thing I have now." I should of went upstairs before I called Amber. Stupid laziness! Stupid couch for feeling so comfy!

"What thing Lurie?" my aunt asked mystified.

I turned in my seat covering my face. "You know, about me being something else." My teeth pierced the skin on my bottom lip. I winced but hurriedly sucked the blood from my bottom lip. Why was she playing dumb?

"What on earth are you talking about Lurie? Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?"

"What? No! I'm not a lesbian."I can't believe she would ask me that. She knew I didn't bat for the other team.

Chevy chooses that moment to look at me weirdly. "Pay attention to your game!" He chuckled but turned back to the television with a smirk still gracing his face. He's lucky I can't reach my other shoe.

I got up from the couch and ran upstairs to my room. I am completely mortified.

"Lurie, will you please tell me what this all about?" My aunt sounded worried. Why would she sound worried?

"Aunt Clara you visited me in that nether place last night telling me I'm a-I'm a- I'm something else." I'm starting to get angry now. Why was Aunt Clara playing dumb? She says she's alone so she would have no reason to act differently.

"I met you at a what? Honey, what are you talking about? I didn't visit you anywhere. I've been in Pittsburgh since you left." What. The. Flip.

"Allura are you okay sweetie? You and your brother not lacing the strings are you?" Great, I was lesbian now I'm a drug user.

"No Aunt Clara I'm not doing drugs." I fell back on my bed terribly annoyed. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?" I asked with no strength in my voice. I am so tired.

"Not the slightest clue." Aunt Clara said with conviction.

"And you're sure you're alone."

"Yes Allura. What is this all about? Darling are you sure you're okay? Have you been sleeping well?" Of course she would ask that. If I was in her shoes I would thought I was losing it again too.

"I've been okay Aunt Clara." I omit the fit I had today. No need to get her strung up. "I must of dreamt that we met that's all." But it felt so real. When the young Aunt Clara hugged me, it felt like she was right there with me. Even her scent was the same. When she told me I was a demon I believed her. Could that really been all a dream?

I heard Aunt Clara gasp. "Sweetheart maybe you should come home. Maybe going back there wasn't a good idea." She sounded so scared. Nobody was that good of an actress. Well, maybe Taylor.

"No Aunt Clara I'm fine. I was thinking about staying down here in Bon Temps actually." This was not going to end well.

"Excuse me!" she screeched. I knew it. "You're staying in Bon Temps? What about your family? What about school? Allura Eleanor Gracie you are not and I repeat, NOT dropping out of college." I can tell she was red in the face right now. For once I am so glad I'm not there in that house. Aunt Clara might be a cool head but she has her Hulk moments. My aunt and cousin are two of a kind when it comes to explosive arguments. Like mother like daughter.

"I thought it would be better to stay down here. I could get over my issues while spending time with Chase. It's been awhile since we been together." This was half true. I do want to spend more time with my brother and I do want to settle my inner demon, no pun intended. If I would have told my aunt about the vampire situation she would have dragged me back to Pittsburgh with the cavalry, pitch forks and all. I held in my laughter when visioning Amber leading the attack with the same war paint like Mel Gibson in Braveheart.

"You're lying to me." Aunt Clara hissed.

It scared me that she almost sounded like when had red eyes in the nether- I mean dream. Crap! She always could tell when I fibbed. Life as a child sucked for me trying to get out of trouble. "I'm not lying."

"Well you're telling me half truth. You minds as well say that's a lie. What is going on Allura?" She was beginning to get impatient and frustrated.

"Aunt Clara calm down will you? Something did happen but I'm fine. I can't tell you everything that happened but all you need to know is that it's already taken care of."

A sigh of frustration came from my aunt's lips. I swallowed the guilt in my throat. I knew she would take it hard. "Alright Allura I trust you. I'm going to miss you being here. You might be an adult now but you're still my baby. Regardless of you being my niece, you're are a third daughter to me." I could hear little sniffles over the phone.

What she said was true. I am a daughter to her just like she's a mother to me. It's going to be hard not seeing her everyday. "You can still visit. I can visit there too. We'll talk on the phone every day. It'll be like I never left." I hoped being optimistic would make her feel better. I don't want my aunt to cry.

"Yeah I guess." Sadness rolled in waves in her voice. This was the second time I thought of staking a vampire. This was all the sheriff's fault and Chevy's. It's too late to play the blame game now but it doesn't mean I don't want to.

"Ugh! Good thing you're not here to see me, I look a mess. Raccoon would swear I was their kind by the way I'm looking." Aunt Clara cleared up her voice sounding a little better then she chuckles. "On second thought, they might just hightail it out of here." I giggled. Now that was the Aunt Clara I know. "Now tell me how's you're dopey brother doing."

We talked for another hour until she felt sleepy. I asked her to tell everyone I said goodnight and I'll RSPV to Aaron's funeral. After I put the phone on the charge, I took a nice long shower. I felt tired when I finally made it in my bed. I didn't know how physically drained I was until my face hit the pillow. Many things was running through my mind. I'm not happy that I have to work at the high handed sheriff's bar but I am happy that can help my brother out. At least he wouldn't be six feet under.

And those weird smells I've smelled were strange too. I wrinkled my nose thinking about the wet dog smell again. It has to be a reason why I smell these things and no one else doesn't. A vampire that supposes to have a super hound nose can't even smell it. At first I thought it might be because I'm a demon. It could have been one of my powers manifesting but that got ruled because I'm not even sure if I am really a demon now.

Aunt Clara sounded so sure that she had no idea what I was talking about. Could that been really a dream? I would expect that my aunt would remember visiting me in the nether place, she visited me last night for heaven sake, it wasn't like it was three month ago. Why would she lie about not knowing? It made no it was a bizarre dream after all.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about the news because I am. I didn't think that could fit on the full plate I already have. But what do that say about everything else was happening around me? I chewed the inside of my cheek trying not to scream. This truly sucks lemons. I looked up at my clock on the night stand. I couldn't believe it was almost three o'clock in the morning. I snuggled down into my comforters to get comfy. Thinking maybe today would be different was my last thought before sleep took me under.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

The smell of coffee crossed the threshold of my nose. Now that was a smell that I would never get tired of. My eye peeked open seeing a blue jeaned leg next to me. I turned to my nightstand and it read seven o'clock am. Only four hours of measly sleep?! I groaned closing my eyes again. "Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" I mumbled

"Today is my day off." Thank goodness Chevy was fluent in gibberish too. If he wasn't he wouldn't of understood me. Half way, I didn't even know what I was saying. "I wanted to have that brother and sister bonding time you talked about with Aunt Clara." I didn't miss the mocking tone entwined in his voice. Jerk. Wait a minute!

My head snapped up. "You heard that?"

"Mhmm." He says while taking a sip of his coffee. "You sure you're not on drugs? You did sounded weird."

I smacked his leg while he laughed. "Shut up!" I sat upright leaning my back against the headboard. Chevy said he was sorry but I knew he really wasn't. He passed me over my own cup of brown ambrosia. I took a sip and let the heat spread to my head down to my toes. "So since you have off, what do you want to do?" I asked after taking a gulp of coffee.

"I thought we head up to Merlotte's for breakfast then drive over to Target to get some more stuff for your room. Since you're staying here for awhile, I thought you could add your own flare to it. I don't want my little sister to feel like a stranger in her own home." I choked back a sob. I have been feeling like a emotional pregnant woman for these passed few days. My attitude keeps going up and down which was incredibly annoying.

"Maybe we could go to Home Depot for some paint for your bathroom. I don't think you want to look at floral patterns and puke green cabinets everyday." Chevy face pinched. I most definitely do not. Ew! "It was like that in my bathroom until I changed it. I swear I loved grandma but she was blind as a bat when decorating her home."

I chortled almost spitting out my coffee. "That's no secret." We laughed again. When I was semi settled down I cast my eyes to my closet. "Do you mind after Home Depot we could go shopping for clothes? Aunt Clara is going to send my clothes over from Pittsburgh but I need some to hold me over."

Chevy shrugged. "Sure." He got up from the bed taking his mug and mine.

"I wasn't finished." I pouted.

"Yes you are. You got to get dress so we can get a start on our bonding time." He pecked my nose. "I'm so excited." He said with a girly voice.

I giggled and pushed him away. "Get out of here you big goof so I can get dressed." I got up from the bed heading to my dresser but was stopped by arms wrapped around me. Chevy hugged me close and buried his face in my neck. I could feel the wetness from his eye lashes brushing on my neck.

"Thank you sis." He whisphered.

Before I could say anything he was out my room. I ignore the tears welling in my eyes and headed straight to my dresser to get ready for my outing with my brother. I smiled brightly. So far my day was starting out great. Maybe today wasn't going to be bad after all.

It took me no time to get freshened up and dressed. When I was ready we got in Chevy's pickup instead of She Devil. Only because he finds it embarrassing that his little sister has a cooler car than him. His words not mine. Merlotte's was only a short drive from our house. When I got out the pickup truck images of us fighting for our lives replayed in my mind. A chill came up my spine when I realized I was standing in the same spot where Creeper Bill gave me his blood. Was it only two days ago?

Chevy wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" I nodded not wanting to speak.

I didn't want him to know I'm still kind of spooked about coming to Merlotte's. This was a new day, so I refuse to be a Debby downer today. I'm going to take the bull by the horns.

Chevy nudged me playfully. "Well come on then. I'm starving." he patted his steel stomach. A deep growl came from his steel cage. Geez, what has he been eating, boulders?

"When are you not starving?" I laughed.

We had a healthy banter all the way to the door. Arlene was our waitress again to her delight. She sat us down and we order our food. Everything was going well until a new smell brushed against my nose. I wrinkled my nose. It smelled like rust or old pennies. I didn't ponder on it any further. I didn't want to start with weirdness so early in the morning. I want to have a normal day with my brother. Chevy and I ate when our food came but the rust smell kept getting stronger. After awhile I started getting queasy from the smell not able to finish my eggs and bacon.

Arlene came to our table smiling so hard that I thought her face would split in two. I wonder what got her so happy. "Allura I want you to meet my husband Rene Lenier." She pulled a man to her side.

My manners started to kick in but halted. The smell was coming from him. But what- No! I'm not going to worry about it. Normal day. I shook my head and stuck my hand out. "It's nice to meet you Rene."

"It's nice to meet you too chere." From his accent I could tell he was Cajun. He took my hand in his and it felt all kinds of weird. Red flags flared up in my head and the smell increased.

I took my hand back and gasped in horror. There was blood on my hands. I grabbed napkins from the table and hastily wiping the blood off my hands. When I realized the blood wasn't coming off, the familiar chill clung to my skin.

I see Chevy hand reaching across the table wanting to take my hand in his. I immediately snatched it away. The look of shock and hurt swam across Chevy's face. "Lurie what the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked down then up from my blood stained hands to Chevy worried face. I looked over to Arlene looking at me like I flipped my lid. Rene stepped closer to me but I scooted back from him almost falling over trying to get out of the chair. The chair scraped the floor loudly earning eyes to wander to me.

Chevy stood up slowly. "Lurie are you okay?"

"There's blood on my hands."

Chevy looked down at them but furrowed his brows. "There's nothing on your hands Lurie."

I looked down at my hands to find the blood was gone. I looked back up to Chevy waiting for me to answer. "How-I seen . . ." None of this was making sense. So much for a normal day.

I straightened myself up. "I'm sorry. I guess yesterday is still weighing heavily on me. I thought I seen something." My hands twisted together unable to keep them still. "I'm alright. I got to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for a reply I sped to the bathroom.

I burst through the door then locked it. I made sure no one else was in there with me and thankfully there wasn't. The aching chill seeped through my bones causing me to shake. I breathed in and out slowly. I checked on my layers and they were still in place. I looked in the mirror to see tears running down my eyes. Roughly I wiped them away and cut on the water to scolding hot. When it was hot enough, I stuck my hands in letting the heat waver the cold away. My breath became normal and the chill was gone. At least it wasn't bad as last night.

I cut the water off but stayed there. What was that? I looked down at my hand still seeing my regular russet hands and fingers. What do this mean? The rust smell was faint in the bathroom but I could still smell it. I lift my hands to my nose and flinched back. The smell was on me. Trying not to freak out I washed my hands several time with soap and scolding hot water until it was off.

As I was drying my hands my thought was plagued again with the blood on my hands. I don't know why it happened but I knew I have to figure it out. All I know was that the blood came from Rene's hands. Something was not right about him. I got strange vibes about Rene and I didn't want my brother anywhere near him.

I left the bathroom hoping everything would go back to the way were before my fit. When I got to the table, Chevy was already up putting on his coat. "Where are you going? I know I freaked you out but-"

"It's not about that. Come on get your coat on. We got to leave, now." Chevy threw some bills on the table.

"What? Why? What's going on Chevy?" I'm starting to get scared. My brother was shaking with anger. What could have happened while I was in the bathroom? "Did Rene say something to you?"

"What? No! It's Jason." Getting impatient with my pace of moving, he tossed my coat to me.

I wrinkled my forehead. "Jason Stackhouse? What about him?"

"He got arrested last night Lurie." Chevy burst through the door.

I followed him outside quickly matching his long strides."Arrested? Arrested for what?" I watched Chevy get to the driver side then stop to look at me. The angry lines on his face made him look older. I wish I could rewind back to the time in my room when he was smiling and playful. I didn't like this angry look on Chase. It doesn't fit him or his personality.

I walked to the side of his door until I was looking up at him. "Chase what happened?"

Chevy ran his hand through his hair and pulled it. "Jason got arrested . . . for murder."

WHAT. THE. FLIP.

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter five. So what's really going on with Allura? You have to keep reading to find out :) Chapter 6 coming soon. REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FIRST- Long time no see lovelies! Merry Christmas, Happy New Years (and all other holidays that have passed) to you guys :) I'm sorry it took forever with an update but I'm sure you'll forgive me right? *pouts* Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball) except the ones I created in my crazy head of mine.**

**SECOND - This chapter was longer than I expected but I didn't have the heart to cut it short. The interaction between the Viking and Allura had me on a roll, so I kept all of it. I hope you guys like it. I'm still iffy about writing Eric's POV along with other original characters. I just want them to sound realistic and I hope I captured that. I first wasn't going to put EPOV but I knew I had to. Plus I had such good responses from DeityofDeadlyRose, Joydee, and guest Amber with chapter four, so I thought what the heck.**

**THIRD (and I promise this is the last one) - REVIEW PEOPLE! I want to know what you guys are thinking. What do you think is going to happened next, Who was a jerk, who needs to be killed, and etc. I like that kind of interaction with the reader and writer. It gets me fired up and excited to know what's wheeling in your minds. Some of you guys might throw me an idea or a point of view that I never even thought about using before. Of course this is me ranting, everyone has a choice to review. I'm just dying to know what going on in your truebie brains.**

**And with that being said, I thought I start off with a different POV. This was a request and I thought it was a magnificent idea. Can you guess who? This chapter had no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 6: A Different Kind Of Heat

**CPOV**

Shit! Shit! Shit! I told Jason not to go to Dawn's house. When Rene told me Jason had been arrested I knew I couldn't sit and wait idly. I had to do something. Jason and I have been best friends since a few months after I moved in with Granddad Louie. My granddad was friends with Jason's Gran, Mrs. Stackhouse. We visited her farm house almost every day and I was glad. I was tired of smelling mothballs and cats all the time.

Mrs. Stackhouse was my grandmother's best friend. It broke her heart when she found out my grandmother died from cancer, hence my granddad going over Mrs. Stackhouse's house every day. She lost her husband; granddad lost his wife, a win-win situation. Both needed some sort of company. Usually when we visit, Jason would be at his friend Hoyt's house. It sucked because I had to play with Sookie. All she wanted to play with was with her stupid dolls and other girlie crap. But most of the time she would be right beside her Gran, stuck on her like white on rice.

The day I met Jason was on the second worst mornings I ever had in my life. My parents had finally finalized their divorce. My father called Granddad Louie and told him that he was a free man and was getting married to our old hussy of a neighbor. I hated that woman, I still do. She stole our father away from us and caused our family to break apart. We were fine before she came into my father's life.

I felt like my father betrayed me. How could he let that woman take him away from my mother? Away from us?! It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had to get slapped in the face when I saw children with both their parents happy. Why couldn't we be like that? As a kid I hoped that my mother would magically become better from her . . . illness and my father would leave Hoe-ski Buboeski. Hell, I prayed for it! We could've been a family again and be happy, but I guess it wasn't meant to be and it pissed me off.

My father wanted granddad to bring me up to Las Vegas to attend his wedding with his _fiance_. I snapped. He finally got rid of my mother and now he wanted to get married to someone else already? What an asshole thing to do. He didn't even have the decency to wait a month, shucks at least a week. And he thought I would get on a plane to watch him marry someone that wasn't my mother? There was no one, and I mean **NO ONE** that could make me get on that plane. Come hell or high water I wasn't going to that wedding. The devil himself wouldn't have made me budge.

I was outside on the farm house porch steps fuming after my granddad told me I needed to cool off. The more I tried to calm myself, the angrier I got. My bones were on fire, like I was about to transform into something. Nuts right? But that's how it felt. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. Most of all, I wanted to destroy something and Mrs. Stackhouse rose bushes looked like something that needed to be destroyed. It was too pretty. It smelled too nice. Flowers made people happy. I hated it.

Before I could snatch a rose from the bush, a hand clutched my shoulder. Everything happened at once. My hate vanished, the pull to destroy something was settled, and the heat from my bones was gone. I looked at the hand then looked at its owner. It was Jason with a strange look on his face. He asked me if I was okay. I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. Most kids would turn their backs on me because they would over hear their parents talking about my mom. Imagine how school was for me.

When I nodded yes he smacked my back and threw me his football. He never once brought up my mother or my father the whole time. I felt . . . normal. I felt like a kid again with no worries and no remorse. Everything was easy going.

We went through Junior High and High School together. Once people saw me with Jason Stackhouse in the halls, people accepted me. I know that sounds bad but I took anything I could get. I got tired of people looking at me like I was a freak. We both joined the football team winning every time. We were the perfect dynamic duo, Starsky and Hutch, Knight Rider and KITT or whatever duo that was out there, we were it.

We graduated high school and shortly after we joined the road crew. The rest was history. Jason has been a brother to me and me to him, so what kind of brother would I be if I sit by and let him rot in jail?

I was speeding down the road trying to make it to the police station. I knew Andy probably was the one that busted him. Andy calls himself a police officer but really he wasn't, he just pretends to be. He's an idiot to put it in plain words. He always had it in for Jason and me, mostly me. But ever since they found out that Maudette Pickens was murdered, Andy was stuck on him like salt to a slug.

Andy was so confident that Jason did it, even Jason thought he did. I shook my head in frustration. How does he get in these types of situations? I winced when I realized I had thought the same thing that my sister said about me. But we're not talking about me! Jason was the one in jail, not me.

This whole thing started with Jason before Maudette. Everyone though she was the first but it wasn't true. it was Dana Maulberry. Jason picked her up from some party we went to. Jason took her to his car and did his business. Five hours later, she was found dead on the curb strangled, just like Maudette. They arrested Jason for the death of Dana but didn't have enough evidence on him, so they let him go and excused it as a regular homicide in the papers. Jason name wasn't mentioned anywhere.

I knew Andy must be having a ball right now. He was the main person that pinned all the murders on Jason. He thought it could have been a motive to kill them because of the argument Sook and Jason had at Mertotte's. Jason wasn't right as rain when he found out Sookie was seeing a vampire and he sure didn't keep Sookie's love affair a secret either. When it started to look like a trend after Maudette, I had to warn Jason when he left the jailhouse the second time. And I warned the moron again when he was flirting with Dawn. I told him not to go to her house, but fool still went. When all this was over, I'm going strangle him.

"Damn it." I slammed my fist on the steering wheel.

From the corner of my eye I could see Lurie looking at me with pity. It reminded me of the police officers at our house when they took mama. "Don't look at me like that." I gritted out.

"How am I looking at you?"

"You're looking at me like I'm helpless! I don't need your pity Allura. I've been fine way before you got here." I turned to her and instantly regretted screaming at her. She looked scared and it was my doing. I sighed deeply. "Man Lurie, I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's fine." She cuts me off. She balled herself up trying to make herself even smaller while leaning her head on the window. We didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the ride.

When I pulled up to the police station, we hurried out the pickup and burst through the front door. Kenya looked up from the counter with a frown on her face. Great, why did it have to be her? I stepped to the desk I didn't give Kenya a chance to speak. "We need to see Jason."

Kenya put that stupid look on her face. That face as to say, 'are you telling me what to do?'. Why? Why did it have to be her working the desk? I rolled my eyes and told her again. "I think you need to calm down Mr. Gracie. I am an officer of the law, so respect me as one." She snapped at me.

"See that right there," I pointed at her. "That attitude of yours is why you can't find a man Kenya. The stink from your attitude always clog up their nose." I snapped back.

"Who do you think you are?!" she began to step from behind the counter but Bud Dearborne stopped her. Finally! A real officer of the law has stepped in.

Bud nudges Kenya to move away. She did but not without giving me evil glares. Bud stands in her place. "Chase what can I do for you?" Bud took off his sheriff hat. He looked tired and ran down. I could tell the old man was about to call it quits soon. All these unexplained murders are getting to him.

"Sheriff," I heard Kenya suck her teeth. Gremlin! "I wanted to know if it's okay if we could see Jason." I asked hopefully. Bud was a reasonable man. He would let me pass.

"No can do son." My shoulders slumped. "We can't accept any visitors accept family to come see Jason."

"And his sibling already saw him already. Last time I checked you're not related to the Stackhouses." Kenya said with a satisfied smile that only made me angrier.

"Don't you have something that you need to eat? Like a 10 o'clock appointment with a snicker or something of that nature that needs to be mauled on?" I heard a gasp between Kenya and my sister.

"Now Chase, there is no need for name calling." Bud said with his hands up. "I know you and Jason are tight knitted and you want to know if he's alright but rules are rules."

"Come on sheriff! You let me in before. I just need five minutes to talk to him then we will be out of your hair." I pleaded.

"Sheriff," Allura steps to the counter. Bud smile brightened when Allura addressed him. What. The. Flip. "It doesn't have to be both of us. Chase can go in to see him and I'll stay out here. It would really mean a lot to my brother if he could see Jason." She says with a hopeful smile and doe eyes. Bud was a puddle of mush. How did she do that?

Before Bud could say anything, Buffalo Andy came storming out from the back. "The answer is no Ms. Gracie." He said with a sneer which only pissed me off even more. "Mr. Stackhouse is on around the clock surveillance." Andy said while puffing out his chest. Are you kidding me?

I looked around the empty station then back at Andy. "So if you three are here, who's watching him? Bunkie was on his way home when we stepped in to Merlotte's?" I asked.

I watched with great satisfaction as Andy deflated in defeat. Around the clock surveillance my ass, I bet he can't even spell surveillance. See what I mean? He's an idiot.

Andy poked out his blubber lip then stepped to me. "Now you listen here boy! You can't see him. So why don't you take yourself and your freak of a sister back to where you came from. Back to that nut house ya'll use to call a home with your crazy mother."

The familiar flame blazed in my bones after he said that. A surprising deep growl came from my chest. The last thing I remember was grabbing Andy by the neck then everything went completely red.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

"So why don't you take yourself and your freak of a sister back to where you came from. Back to that nut house ya'll use to call a home with your crazy mother." Andy says with a sly smirk.

Heat rose from Chase's spine straight to his head. The color red clouded his vision then he pounced. Chase grabbed Andy by the throat hauling him over the counter. Allura went into action trying to pry her brother's fingers from the officer's neck. Kenya pulled out her gun but Bud told her to put it away. Bud began to help Allura pull Chase's hand from Andy's neck but it wouldn't dislodge.

"Come on Chase, let him go. Let him go son!" Sheriff Bud kept pulling at him.

"Get off of him Chevy!" Allura screamed in his ear but it fell on death ears. Chase had a firm grip and wasn't going to let him go until Andy drew his last breath.

Allura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She never had seen this side of Chase before. There were so many things that changed about her brother that she couldn't comprehend. The look in his eyes was all wrong. They looked strange, unfamiliar, like they belonged to a different person. "Chase let him go! You're killing him." Another growl came from him.

At this point of time Andy's face has gone from red to purple. He was quickly losing oxygen and a sick satisfying smile graced Chase's lips but then his lip curled up baring his teeth.

_'How dare he talk about our mother that way? How dare he?!'_ The need to destroy his offender was great. It was a great need like the need for oxygen. His bones ached from the flame torching them. The fire grew as his need grew.

Bud kept pulling but there was no avail. He turned to Kenya with a look of repentance. Already knowing what to do, Kenya took out her gun from her holster and pointed at Chase's back.

Allura caught the movement. "No! Don't shoot him!" She cried out.

"We have no choice. He's killing an officer." Kenya took the safety off. "Mr. Gracie you have exactly to the count of ten to let Officer Bellefleur go. One . . . Two . . ."

"Chevy let him go." She tried to yank him off but he was an unmovable force. "Jesus Chase let him go!" Allura screamed hysterically.

She pulled and pulled but still couldn't make Chase's colossal hand move off of Andy's neck. A flash of red came across Chase's eyes that made Allura jump back a little. _'I didn't see that. I couldn't have.'_ She thought. Allura was scared from the sight of her brother.

She could see Chase's muscles flex in his arm with his veins sticking out. She looked down at the gagging officer and watched how slowly Andy was now moving. Allura heart began to beat fast and the pressure of something starts to build in her like it did at Fangtasia. Unknowingly, she grasped it unlike she did last night by trying to push it down.

Allura yanked Chase's face to her and time stood still. The energy swirled in her chest and flowed through her hands to Chase. The heat and the need have distinguished itself from Chase's body. Chase blinked a couple of times noticing who was in front of him. "Allura . . ."

Allura was about to say something but stopped remembering Officer Kenya was still counting. "Seven . . . Eight . . . Nine . . ." Allura snatched Chase's hands off Andy. "Stop counting! He let go already." Allura pulled Chase away from the now red faced Andy.

Still gasping for air, Andy stands on his feet. "You son-a- I'm pressing charges! You're going to jail for attempted murder on an officer!" Andy bellowed.

Anger flashed again in Chase but the heat wasn't present. Chase steps forward but Allura pushes him back trying to hold him off. "I like to see you try Andy!" Chase screams from over top of Allura's head.

"That's Officer Andy Bellefleur to you! I'm an officer of the law. I have a badge damn it!" Andy began to pull his gun out but Bud stopped him from pulling it out.

Chase chuckled darkly. "Oh please Andy, everyone knows that badge is as faux as a toy badge in a cereal box!" he sneered.

"That was only one time!" Andy countered.

"That's enough! Both of you will shut ya'll mouths before I lock both of you in a cell!" Bud had enough this mess. He was tired and too old to deal with this type of foolishness. Retiring kept looking like a better idea as the time passes.

Allura still had a firm hold Chase in case he decided not to listen to Bud. However, even Allura knew she didn't really stand a chance against her brother's massive frame. With her size he could easily fling her somewhere with ease. "Chase you need to calm down." she whispered.

"I am calm!" Chase growled causing Allura to flinch back from him.

"Now," Bud started while scratching his head. "Chase you know putting your hands on an a officer is a serious crime. Officer Bellefleur has every right to lock you up."

"Darn straight!" Andy was pacing the floor.

"Shut up Andy!" Bud turned back towards Chase beastly frame. "I'm willing to overlook this if only you apologize."

"Are you out your mind Bud?!" Kenya yelled from across the room.

"This is horse shit sheriff! I have every right to press charges. He almost killed me."

"He wouldn't have to put his hands on you if you didn't provoke him! You had no right talking about that boy's sister and mother, especially his mother. They were children when they seen their poor mother dragged off in the night for god sakes!" Bud was there that night and he would never forget it. Three lonely children longing for their mother broke his heart.

Bud felt sorry for the Gracie children, particularly Chase. There was something in the boy's eyes when Bud looked at him. It scared him looking at the small boy with such an intense look. He didn't have the face of a regular boy at that moment of time. Something wasn't right about him. He looked dangerously close to hurting someone. Bud knew for a fact if the young man wasn't lead in the right direction, he could be easily influenced to be a felon. So Bud made it his duty to watch over Chase to keep him out of trouble.

Bud shook the image from his head seeing young Chase looking at the tail lights of a police car with his mother in it. The same deranged air from when he was a boy has shown again right before the sheriff's eyes. It scared him to pieces when he ordered Kenya to shoot Chase, but that was a part of his job. He was still sheriff and he had a duty to fulfill until retirement.

Bud turns back to Chase. "Chase apologize to the officer." He said firmly.

"Show me an officer and I'll apologize." Chase snarled.

"Stop it Chase!" Allura couldn't believe her brother's unreasonable behavior. "Apologize, now."

Chase crossly stared down at his sister but Allura didn't flinch away this time. "You take his side? He talks about you being a freak, he insulted mama and you're okay with that?!"

"No I'm not okay with it. But I am also not okay with you spending life in prison because you couldn't control yourself. I will NOT watch you be dragged away in a police car like mom did!" Chase anger washed away as he watches his sister quiver with anger. "Apologize, NOW!" Allura said with definiteness.

Chase looks up to Andy with a grimace. He took a deep breath trying to rein his anger but failing miserably. "I'm sorry Officer Andy Bellefleur. I hope you accept my apology." Chase gritted his teeth and his fist clenched. Allura held on to him tighter.

"That didn't even-"

"Don't push your luck Andy!" Bud forewarning him.

Andy shudders under the command of his sheriff. "I accept your apology."

"And," Bud said while looking expectantly at Andy.

Andy cursed under his breath. "And I won't press charges." He says dully.

"Good. Kenya, get behind the desk and actually do some work. Andy you go keep watch on Stackhouse and the other prisoners back there. Chase, you have to leave son."

Chase was about to say something but Bud raised his hands to stop him. "Now Chase I already told you, you can't see Jason. You have to respect that. If you want to know something, head over to Adele's house and talk with Sookie. I have been lenient through this whole thing. I know you're still sore about the affront about your mother and sister but you almost killed someone Chase."

Chase bends his head and nodded. Bud slaps him on the back and told him to get going. Chase stalked off without saying goodbye or waiting for Allura. Allura nodded to the sheriff and ran off to catch up with Chase.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**CPOV**

I didn't know what came over me back there. I never behaved like that before . . . at least . . . I didn't think I did. I remember grabbing Andy but after that it was all blank. All I felt was the familiar heat to my bones and the anger, a lot of it. Somehow I settled down and when I did, Allura was staring at me. Everything snapped back into place. My anger was gone. There was no trace of heat in me but I was sore all over. When I stood up I noticed that Kenya had her gun pointed at me. What the hell happened to me?

When Andy opened his big mouth, I remember what he said about my mother and anger fueled me again. I couldn't help it. Something triggered in me when he talked about my mother. He had no right. Don't get me wrong, I'm mad at what he said about my sister too but Andy's words didn't cut me as deep when he insulted Allura.

To my disgust I had to apologize to the fool. If Allura hadn't mentioned her fear of me going to jail, I would have told Buffalo Andy to shove it but I couldn't do it, so I apologized. Through all that I still couldn't see Jason. I was pissed when I walked out the police station. I didn't even wait for Lurie. I tried to pull myself together while walking to the pickup, but I kept falling apart.

I opened the car door and got in to wait for Lurie to come out. When she made it to the car, she still had a scowl on her face. For once I didn't care if she was mad at me. I didn't say anything to Lurie as I drove away from the station. Ten minutes must have passed when I couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I'm-"

"Sorry." She finished for me. "I know."

Her uncaring attitude added to the already enraged fire in me. "Jesus Allura what did you want me to do? You wanted me to just stand there while he defames you and mama like that?"

"I expect you to act like an adult! You almost killed someone Chevy. Do you not see the seriousness in that? You could have gone to jail or even hurt, maybe killed if Kenya would have taken that shot at you. You were like a crazy person in there."

I stepped on the breaks almost jostling us out of out seat belts. My bones were on fire that's when I snapped. "Crazy? You want to talk about crazy? How about you and your crazy fits! Ever since we were children everybody talked about how our sister was a freak because she would have spasms in class. Nobody wanted to hang with Erin and me because of you! Not because of our mother. Maybe you should have gone to the asylum instead our mama." Heat prickled on my skin but I ignored it. I was pissed.

Allura didn't speak. Even if she wanted to, I didn't let her. I wasn't finished with my rant. "You have the nerve to call me crazy and you're the freak that couldn't handle a slight chill in winter. Or how about the night when mama-"

"STOP IT!" Allura screamed. Her scream brought me out of my heated haze. It was like something clicked and I was myself again. Everything I said replayed in my head and I regretted saying all the hateful things to my sister. Exspecially about _that_ night. Lurie has been nothing but patient and helpful towards me and this was how I treated my own sister? What was happening to me?

"Lurie . . . I didn't . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

"Just drive Chase." Her face was turned from me but I knew Lurie was crying. I was about to touch her but she whipped her head at me with her red puffy eyes filled with hurt but mostly rage towards me. "Drive!"

I nodded and turned the engine back on. We drove in silence heading back to the house. I was aching to talk to her but I knew Lurie didn't want to speak to me. I wouldn't want to speak with me either.

When I parked in our driveway Allura left out the car and went to hers. I got out and came to her side and held the car door before Lurie could close it. "Where are you going?"

"I need clothes." Allura spoke in a deadpanned tone.

"But I thought we were doing that together. It's still early; we can have our sister and brother day out." I smiled hopefully but it quickly fell.

She flashed her hateful eyes towards me almost making my knees buckle. "I don't want to be near you right now." She then chuckles bitterly. "Besides, I wouldn't want people to see you with me. I am the freak of the family right?" Her words were a hard slap to my face.

I let my hand fall to my side as she shuts the door. I watched Lurie leave from the drive way and out of sight. The remorse I felt was vast and it hurt. The August chill bites my face but I still watched as She Devil's back lights disappeared from my vision.

I turned to my porch and walked up the steps and entered the house. Once I made it to my room, the remorse I felt turned to aching rage inside me. For once . . . I wanted it to come.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**EPOV**

Waking from my day rest was marvelous. I had a lot to look forward to tonight. First, I must call my brother. I didn't have time to speak to him earlier this morning because the rising of the sun. I only told him that I wished to talk to him at a later time. Of course he had something to say about it, he always does. Secondly and to my great pleasure, I get to see Ms. Gracie again today. Pam has the application ready for her and I already drawn up a contract for her to make sure there aren't any loopholes that she would leave.

After my shower, I picked up my phone to call my brother. We have many things to discuss and I wanted to get it out of the way before I see my future lover. He answered on the first ring.

"It's about time you've called. I was about to get bored." My brother says drolly.

Here we go. I sighed. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Alex."

"You are not! You're just saying that Erik. Pretty words will get you nowhere." I smirked at his irate tone. My brother the drama queen, how I love thee. "As your eldest brother I should be treated with respect, not like some common whore you fling about." I rolled my eyes.

Alexander was only a century older than me. Before Godric gave him immortality, he was one of the original Celtic chieftains in Ireland, which one? I have no clue. He never told me and the bastard changed his name before I was turned. Brat! Godric was the only one that knows Alexander's true identity and he won't tell me either. Something about 'it's your brother will to tell you.' Or some nonsense he spouts. However, though Alexander keeps his human past a secret, I known him mostly throughout his vampire ones. And throughout my thousand years when I needed my brother, he was always was there to aid me. I'm sure this time would be no different.

"Alexander can we please get back to the matter at hand."

"Fine Erik! Lords you are boring. Always want to talk business. Now tell me what you want _this_ time." He says with a sigh. I have great respect for my brother, I really do. But sometimes I wanted to strangle the pompous until his head pops off. It's not as if I always asked him for favors! But now was not the time to argue with him, no matter how vapid he was. I have more important things to discuss with him.

"I found it." I said. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

A hearty laugh broke through the speaker. "This is joyous news! After all these years you finally have it. How did you get it?"

I leaned back on my office chair propping my feet on my desk. "Our darling sister clued me in on a source she gotten while interrogating a couple of rogue vampires snacking on humans in broad daylight."

"What a foolhardy thing to do!" I agreed with my brother. "Young vampires they probably were. You won't hear older fellows like us doing such petty things." Alexander said in disgust.

He hates younger vampires of today. They were so fast to try to get what they were incompetent cretins trying to find an easy way out. They only have their sights on greed or a higher ranking, in most cases both. It's an absolutely revolting spectacle seeing our race down fall. Though my brother blames the newborns, I blame their makers. Bad makers make bad children.

"So it was one of the rogue vampires that told you where to find it?" he finally asks.

"No, it was one of rogue's makers. The information was exchanged for the life of his childe."

"How precious." Alex mockingly cooed

I chuckled. "I had our darling sister transport him and his childe down to my humble establishment. They should be here by this Saturday and I expect you to be there." I stood from my chair to walk over to my shelf of ancient treasures.

I heard my brother sigh over the phone. Lazy bum! It's not like he does anything. "Brother you know I can't leave."

"Sure you can. You are the King of California, I'm sure they don't need you." And they don't. His second in command usually handle his load. Alexander only makes appearances. "Besides you said you wanted to come visit me. It's been a century since you seen me last, where was it, in London?"

"Yes. Right around the time you've turned that incompetent childe of yours." He hissed.

My laughter filled my study. Alexander hated Pam and she him but I think it's because they both are alike. Both are lazy, sarcastic, and very demanding. They both cancel each other out making it hard for them to get along.

"Leave my progeny out of this. Are you coming or not?" I was getting impatient. I still have to get dressed and be ready to see my new employee.

"Are you rushing me off the phone?" Shit! "Who are you meeting with brother?" Alexander says slyly.

"It's none of your concern." I said a little defensively. I cursed under my breath, now he'll definitely know what's going on.

"It's a woman isn't it? What's her name? When can I meet her? How does she look?" He starts firing off question. This was exactly why I didn't tell my brother anything. He'll never shut up about it.

I growled at him earning a laugh from him. I hated his laugh. He sounded like a bear being strangled. "Are you coming to Louisiana are not!" my patience was running out. Another thing he and my childe have in common, they both have the ability to try my patience.

"Of course I'm coming. Now I have a reason to go. I want to see this woman you're in a rush to see. She must be something if she has you wound up like this."

"I am not wound up!" I am but only because he was irritating me.

We talked for a few moments and we disclosed our discussion until a later date but not before he teases me about my future lover. He spoke of ridiculous nonsense of love. I gagged at the thought. I do not know of such emotion. Love was a sick human notion that I wanted no part of. I only wanted to claim Allura for her blood and as my lover.

I never really had a desire for a pet until I met Ms. Stackhouse but when Ms. Gracie stepped in my view it was an impulse to have her. It was almost a maker and childe pull but it was something more. I didn't know what it was but I was going to find out.

After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my phone, keys, and Ms. Gracie's contract and headed out but stopped. I entered my office once again and looked at my treasures that I kept from my human life. There was my father's sword, my mother's fur coat, my brother's bow and arrows and my little sister's silver bangles. The newest addition to my valuable treasures has taken me centuries to find. When my sister, Nora, told me that she found a source to it, I had to grasp it. It was mine by default.

I opened the glass case and took out my father's gold Viking crown. My family was slaughtered that horrible night. I watched my father's eyes turned lifeless breaking my very soul. Before he died I swore by the gods I would seek my revenge. For centuries I've been looking for the sick bastard that slaughtered my family and now I found him. It was only the matter of planning my attack.

I placed a kiss on the head of the crown. He will pay for his sins. "I swear it." I said out loud. I placed the treasure back in the case and left without looking back. A feral growl came from my chest. I will have Appius Ocella's head.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**APOV**

I didn't know how long I was out for but I knew I didn't want to go back to the house. What Chase said to me hurt but in some twisted way, I knew he was telling the truth. It was so easy to blame my mom for everything. She was the one that was crazy. She kept hearing voices. She was the freak of the family. I was quick to say these awful things about her, but what about me? I was no different. Granted I didn't hear any voices and I certainly didn't scratch my face off, but there were some . . . unexplainable times.

My fits have been happening since I was four. Going to school was hard for me and it bothered me that I was like this. I never knew why these fits came. As long as I could remember it always started with a chill. Not a chill from cold air, it was different. This chill was damp and heavy. It swirls deep inside me and expands throughout my whole body making me cold. I use to freak out all the time when these chills happened.

Winter was the worst. I always hated the fall because it always led to winter. In the winter the chill clung to me all the time. It got so bad that I couldn't go to school for that whole winter period. But when summer came, I barely had them. That's why I liked anything with heat. The sun, hot baths, hot showers, anything that has heat to it, I clung to it like a life line.

When I moved to Pittspurgh with Aunt Clara, my fits happened less frequently. I was able to control it by putting up my layers. Once I knew how to do that, I could easily pinpoint when it could happen. To get these fits, I have to be in a very uncontrollable emotional state. It's when I feel everything at once. When I was a child the simplest thing could set me off but now I'm able to control it. Well, at least until last night.

To get my mind off my disability, after I went shopping I decided to drive around. I wasn't ready to face my brother. What he said to me was out of pure hate and spitefulness. I had a mind to leave him hanging and let him deal with Eri-the vampire sheriff himself but I quickly changed my mind. No matter how mad I was, I wouldn't dare leave him when he needed me. I guess I have to deal with this new Chase.

I never knew Chase would say things like that to me. And what about what happened at the police station? He was like a different person. I was scared that he might kill Officer Bellefleur and me in the process when I told him to apologize. Sure the officer was an ignorant prick but that didn't mean Chase had to strangle the poor man. When I was holding him back, I could feel his hate and his anger for the officer. It was messing with my layers but I buckled down and focused on Chase.

When driving around began to bore me, I chose to go to Merlotte's for lunch. It also wouldn't hurt to get familiar with some people. Since I'm staying here, I mind as well get to know people while I'm eating. That's when I met the bar owner, Sam. The silver fox was a laid back guy. I could tell he had a crush on Sookie just by the way he talks about her (must be nice). He's a nice guy from what I could tell but I could tell he was hiding something.

Then there was Lafayette. A flamboyant male that could cook his butt off and switch better than any woman could. I kind of felt jealous about that but I had to give him props, he looked good. I could tell we were going to be good friends. I stayed by the window to talk to him through my whole stay at Merlottes. I found out that he also work at the road crew with my *cough* brother and had a cousin named Tara.

I had the pleasure of meeting her, as much pleasure as sitting on a cactus. She looked so angry. From what Lala told me (that's what he told me to call him) Tara was only twenty-four but her unchanging scowling face made her look older. Laf thinks she needed to get laid but I think there's something else. Something more complicated. I didn't know what her story was and Lafayette wasn't going to tell me either but I could see deep sadness under stay-away-from-me facade. She's trying to hide it but I knew better. It was like I could feel her misery coming off of her, like Chase's anger.

By the time I left Merlotte's it was already sunset. I needed to get home to get washed and dressed to head over to Fangtasia. _Yippee_. I parked in the driveway next to *cough* his motorcycle. I wanted to slash his tires but I thought better of it. I will not stoop to his level.

When entering into the house I noticed it was quiet. "Chase, are you here?" I didn't get a reply. I shrugged my shoulders, maybe he went out. Without another lingering thought about my brother, I went up to my room and threw my bags of new clothes in the closet. I washed and brushed my teeth in record time. Since I was only filling out an application, I wasn't going dress up like I did last night. I wanted to be comfortable while there. Besides, dolling up takes work and I didn't have that kind of time on my hands. So I threw on my black Velvet Revolver band t-shirt, black jeggings, and chucks. I didn't have to do anything to my hair; it was already in a wild ponytail.

My stomach growled when I was about to head out the door. "I should grab something."

I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a small fruit bowl I got from the market and my leftover peach tea and headed out. When I got in She Devil I made sure I grabbed the red blackberry. I didn't want to leave that behind. Thinking about the phone made me think about that high handed jerk. Don't throw it, don't throw it, don't throw it, don't throw it. Once I settled, I drove off to Fangtasia.

When I finally got to Fangta-weird, I was greeted with Pam at the entrance.

"So you did show up. I have to say I'm proud of you for keeping your word. Most humans would run off in situations like these." She tilts her head looking at me like I'm something fascinating.

"Um thanks, I guess. Is he here?" I asked. I wanted to get this over and done with.

"Eager aren't we. Can't wait to see Eric fire cat?" Pam says with a sly grin.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "No! I want to get this meeting over with."

Pam laughed like she knew a secret that I didn't know about. This was not looking good for me.

"Chow," For a second I thought she was talking to me but then the Asian vampire with tattoos came next to Pam. "Watch the door while I escort our guest."

Chow didn't say anything but he did what Pam asked of him. He seemed kind of freaky. Not scary freaky but weird freaky, like he has some weird hidden fetish with feet or something. I cringed thinking about it as I walked through the crowd following Pam to my new boss's office.

When we entered the hallway that led to Eri- Mr. Northman's door, Pam knocked. Huh, she seemed like the barge in type of girl.

"Enter." I shivered hearing his liquid cool voice. Why does his voice do that me?!

Pam opened the door to the office. "Right this way Ms. Gracie."

I walked in the office and met with the handsome vampire again. This time he was wearing a dark grey V-neck that showed his necklace that I never noticed before. I probably was too busy ogling his chest. Those big wonderful- stop it Allura! "Mr. Northman." I surprised myself with my voice wasn't as shaky like my body was.

"Allura." He says my name slowly. I watched those delicious lips break into a smug smile. I wanted to smack it off and kiss them at the same time. Why couldn't he be an ugly vampire like Longshadow? That would make this so much easier.

"Please sit." He motioned me to one of the chairs. I placed my bag down beside it and sat down with my legs cross. I heard gruff moan coming from Eri- from the sheriff. I couldn't help how my body felt warm hearing him make sounds like that. I wonder- No! I am not going down that road.

"You wanted me to sign out an application?"

"Yes I do." He takes a paper and stretched his long muscular arm across the desk. God I wanted them to be wrapped around me. I bit my lip trying to stay focused. I breathed in and out before moving to get the application and W2 form. It was like any application, first and last name, address, blah, blah, blah.

When I finished filling it out, I passed it back to him. When passing it back, his finger brushed against my knuckles bringing electricity to come alive again on my skin. Shock crossed his beautiful face. I took my hands back and placed them safely in my lap. I didn't want to have one of my fits in front of my boss.

When I looked up Sheriff Northman was looking through my paper work reading everything I wrote down. A few seconds passed when I saw his eyebrow go up. "Is something wrong? Did I miss something?" I hoped not. I wanted to get out of here.

"No I was curious. Your middle name starts with an E." he says looking at me with those pools of blue.

I got my bearings and nodded. "Yes. It's Eleanor."

"Allura Eleanor Gracie . . . perfect." His eyes had the hunger in them again. The way he stares at me should be illegal. My lady bits were jumbling all over. He whispered something else but I was unable to hear him.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No I didn't." He sits up in his chair and now had his business face on and what a sexy face it was. Darn it! Stop it Allura!

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**EPOV**

"Yes. It's Eleanor." I watched her delicious blood flow through her cheeks. Her scent filled my office. I desperately wanted to sniff deeply in her scent but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She had no idea how hard it was to keep myself seated in this chair. I want to bite, fuck and rub myself all over her but I refuse to crack under pressure.

"Allura Eleanor Gracie . . . perfect." And it was. She was what her name describes her, an alluring light.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Did I say that out loud? "No I didn't." I needed to be careful what I say. Her scent makes me uncoordinated. I have to straighten up and be the bad ass vampire sheriff I am.

I leaned forward on the desk and spoke in a tone that I speak with to all my employees. "I have your paper work and I will file them as soon as I'm done with this meeting. I first like to say welcome to Fangtasia."

She nodded and said thank you but I could tell she wasn't happy about it. Well tough. She's mine whether she likes it or not.

"There is something else I need for you to sign." I passed her the manila folder. Her fingers touch mine sending another shock through me. I felt it course through my veins making my blood warm. I clawed the arm of my leather chair trying to restrain myself. Pam was going to be furious for ruining another piece of furniture.

If she felt the surge between us, she wasn't letting it show on her face. "What is this for?" Allura looked up at me.

"That is your contract." I said smoothly.

Her head creased in confusion. "Why do I need a contract?"

"The contract is to ensure that everything goes accordingly. It's insurance purposes."

Allura face went from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds. "I already signed the application. I gave you my word! What do you think I'm going to do, run off?"

"Yes as a matter fact I do. You humans are fickle and sneaky. You could run off with your brother and relocate."

She scoffs at me, at me! "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

"It's not ridiculous, it's precaution Ms. Gracie. A precaution that guarantees me that I'll get my money." And have you as mine.

Allura leans across the desk bring her face close to mine. I could feel her minty breath fanning my lips. Her scent was undeniably blocking my senses and breaking my self-control. What was she? "I would never lower myself to be a liar Mr. Northman. I will work for you until my brother can pay you back. I promise you I will honor my word just as you will honor yours. I'm not going anywhere until the debt is paid. You're due to remember that."

The nerve of her to speak to me in such a manner angers me and arouses me at the same time. For a tiny woman she's brave and loyal to her brother. She's has a warrior's heart. I knew for a fact that she will thrive at anything she put her mind to. Allura would make a fantastic vampire. She would be an exceptional childe, my childe.

"Good. Then you have no problem signing the contract." I flipped to the place where I she suppose to sign. She signs it then gives it back to me to sign.

I walked over to my fax machine and fax over Allura's application, W2's and her contract. Everything was settled. Now the fun can begin. I knew she probably hate me for what she really has to do. She probably thinks she's going to be some lowly work like maintenance but that would be too easy. No, she'll be more.

After the paper work went through, I sat back in my seat. It was time to drop the bomb as the human's say. "As long as you are working here you will get the usual benefits package; health, vision and dental. Usually a waitress would have a pay rate of thirteen dollars an hour." Her eyes bulge on that. If she thought that was a lot, she'll love what I have in store for her. "However you are not going to be a regular waitress. Your job pays sixteen dollars an hour."

Allura face pinched in confusion. "But I-I thought,"

"You won't be serving the patrons." I interrupted her. "But you will be serving." She nodded for me to go on. "You'll be serving me." In more ways than one, I added to myself. I licked my lips.

"Serve you? What do mean?"

"You'll serve me and only me. When I want a drink, you'll get it. When I need something that is out of my grasp, you'll get it. If I need a fuck and feed, you'll pick someone. Are you getting it now?" I corked my eyebrow. That last part was to get her angry enough to smell her enticing scent. I would never use her like that. It would be disgrace to her and to me.

Allura eyebrows furrowed and her lips twitch. In Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . .

"I am not going to scout your dinner for you! That is degrading to do those things. I don't mind getting your drinks or doing errands for you. But I'm not going to hand pick women for a meal and entertainment for you." She was now standing over me looking down at me. I didn't like that one bit.

I slowly rose to my feet and step towards her like a predator. Allura steps back and a hint of fear mixed with her scent filled my nose. I have her back up to the door cornered like prey. I put my hands on both sides of her head and leaned down into her neck, savoring the smell of her blood. My cheek was on neck feeling her pulse beating into mine. Her rage from before was pumping heat in her blood making my cold cheek warm. "Din värme känns så bra på min hud (Your heat feel so good on my skin)."

My lips then ghost over her neck then jaw until I was staring straight into those honey brown eyes. "Perhaps we could negotiate." My hand travels down her neck making her shiver. I smiled to myself. I'm glad that I could make her feel this way, there was more to come.

"W-what do want to negotiate?" I could hear her heart beating fast making her blood pump. I wanted to bite her. My fangs were itching to sink into her warm soft flesh.

"How about we leave the F&F to Pam?" I lightly brush my lips to her jaw.

"F&F?" her voice was as small as her height. It almost made me chuckle.

"Fuck and Feed. I will leave that to Pam. You'll handle all my errands I need done around Fangtasia and serve me." I ran my finger through her hair in her pony. This won't do. I snapped the band from her hair making her gasp. I watched in awe as her black tresses fall to her shoulders. It was the most ethereal thing I ever seen.

My fingers wrap around her hair pulling her head back slightly making her neck bare to me. I didn't stop my fangs from running down. The point of my nose dragged on her delicious throat. "Så munnen vattning min lockande ljus (So mouth watering my alluring light)." She smells so good.

A whimper emptied from her beautiful lips breaking my trance. I looked back into her brown orbs. The look of want and need swam through those brown seas. "You are mine." I whispered to her luscious lips.

Allura gulped. "I never promised you that." Her voice was hoarse from want. By the gods I wanted her right now but that will have to wait.

I smiled at her with my fangs still down. "You will."

**So, what do you think? Was it yay or nay? Did you like Chevy's POV? I want to know so review. By the way I used Google translate, so if it's wrong, blame it on the Google man. Chapter 7 and 8 are done but needs a little tweaking. Bye bye for now lovlies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FIRST - Hello my lovelies! I have to say thank you guys again for your lovely reviews. I enjoyed reading and answering some of your question and clarifying certain things. I loved every minute of interacting with you guys. I hope I'll see more for this chapter and others :) I have to thank my awesome beta VAPX007 for being absolutely amazing. This story would be in shambles if it wasn't for VAPX, so thanks again hun :) Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own these characters. If I did, I'd be rich :P**

**SECOND - (1) I hope you guys don't think Allura forgot about her "demon-ness" (as sillygabby elegantly put it) or taking it with ease about it. There's a reason why Allura is the way she is. All this will be explained soon I promise. ********For chapter 7 and 8 I wanted Allura to get settled in Fangtasia****. Demon-ness will p**robably come in at Chapter 10 . . . I think . . . Bah! It's coming soon. (2) **I'm trying to speed season one up a little to get to season two. When they get to Dallas all bets are off.**** The fellowship and the whole Godric thing is going to be in play but not how the show or book put it. I'll be no longer following the story line. It might follow some bits after Dallas but mostly it will be my plot.**

**And lastly, THIRD - I'm looking for a second beta. I've been searching high and low but I have not found anyone. I want a beta that can work with me on the creative side of things. I have so many ideas for the story but I want it to make sense. I don't want to get ahead of myself and write something suckie. If you know someone or if you're interested, PM me and we'll go from there.**

**Reply to my Guest reviewers:**

**Sally: Thank you for your review! I can't wait to reveal all the craziness that's going to happen in the next chapters. It's going to BLOW. YOUR. MIND. Lol thanks again :)**

**Juliet: Thank you! I promise there will be many many many more chapters to come, so don't worry your pretty head about it. I'm not stopping no time soon.**

**Guest: I wrote my first lemon yesterday in one of the chapters, I am absolutely terrified of posting it lol. I don't know if it's going to be good enough because it's my first ever writing something like that, but I hope I did a good job. **

**Well Alluriens (I just thought of that :P), enjoy Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Enter Into the Dragon House

Heavily crouched over with his forearms on his thighs, Chase sat on his bed staring at the wall opposite from him. Though it seemed he was staring at the warm cream wall, he really wasn't. The young man was simply in a trance. The heat gripped at his bones but it wasn't the firestorm that once whisked in him after Allura's hasty departure. Chase's pupils were dilated almost making his deep brown irises nonexistent. They had a glazed look to them as if they were made of glass. The same could be said about his heart being made of the fragile material. Chase's heart felt shattered when Allura looked at him with a detestable glare.

_I don't want to be near you . . ._

The words kept playing on and on in Chase's mind. Hearing the resentment and hurt in those seven words strangled Chase's hollowed muscular organ. He hadn't felt like this since his mother was taken from him. _Have I lost Allura too?_ He thought.

After Allura left him outside in front of his granddad's shed, a pang in his chest grappled him. Chase recognized the twinge as loneliness. It was in that moment Chase realized he didn't like the feeling of being alone. It was mind boggling to him because he had always been alone. When his mother was taken from him, he was alone. When his brother and sister left, he was alone. When Grandfather Louie passed, he was alone. Even when the elder was alive, he was alone.

Chase never seen his grandfather as his _true_ guardian. Though his grandfather sheltered him and provide food for him, Louie was too old to really be hands on with his young grandson. Chase took care of his grandfather all through his late childhood to his late teenage years. Though it may seemed like a burden to others, such as Jason and Hoyt, Chase never seen it from their point of view. He didn't mind taking care of his grandpa.

He was too loyal for his own good. Chase Gracie was a flirt and he wasn't the brightest at making the best choices but his past made him into the self-efficient man he was today. He was a survivor and always made do at what he had. Going through what he went through, being alone never scared him. So why did the familiar feeling terrify him now?

The glazed look in Chase's eyes disappeared when he heard his phone ringing from inside his pocket. The sudden chiming settled his mind back in place. Chase shook his head rubbing his forehead trying to ignore the ringing. It stopped then started again.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" he screamed at his pocket. A scornful laugh trickled from his lips. "Great, I'm screaming at my jeans now." The ringing continues without cease. It was beginning to annoy the Gracie male breaking him to finally give in.

With a huff, Chase takes his cell from his pocket to answer it. "It's me." He says with every ounce of exasperation he was feeling.

"Chase, it's me Sookie."

The chime in her voice made Chevy back straighten. "Sookie . . . I've been meaning to call you." He stuttered but worry quickly filled him. "How's Jason? Is he alright when you visited him? Are you going to visit him tomorrow? How much is his bail?" Chase fired off questions.

"Calm down Chase, Jason is fine. Tara bailed him out of jail."

Chase almost choked on his tongue but managed to shout, "Wait, what?!"

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**CPOV**

I shook my head again only this time to clear it. "I just left the police station at least twenty minutes ago. When did Tara bail him out." This makes no sense.

"Some time in the afternoon." Sookie said slowly.

"It's the afternoon now Sookie. It's only, what, eleven going on twelve? Sookie I was there. I didn't see Tara at the Station."

The line went silent for a moment before Sookie continued to speak. "Chase . . . sweetie, it's five-thirty."

My heart stopped. I looked down at my watch to see it was exactly five-thirty. I rushed over to my window, not caring that I dropped my phone in the process, and pulled back the curtains. The sky wasn't as black but it sure wasn't daylight.

How could this happen? My grip on the curtains tightened as I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working. Before I could freak out, Sookie's alarming voice made me remember she was still on the line. I searched for the stupid jack until I found it by the rug hearing Sookie screaming my name in panic.

"Chase! Can you hear me?" Sookie fought the fright in her voice but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Yeah Sookie, I'm here." There was no need to worry her. "Geez, I can't believe time flew by like that." More like rocketed. "I've been working hard at the road crew and fell asleep for a nap. I guess I was more tired than I thought." I lied. I felt bad for lying to Sookie but what am I suppose to tell her?

My mind wandered trying to figure out what in blue hill happened. I guess my sister's Nancy Drew tendency was kind of rubbing off on me. What have I been doing all this time? I swore it was just noon. I couldn't have been sitting on the bed for six hours. That's just nuts! I couldn't even - I couldn't of - What happened? I didn't feel outta sorts with myself. I feel fine. Then it hit me all at once.

My mouth had lost its moisture. It was drier than Maxine Fortenberry's brownies (disgusting little things). It hurts to even swallow my spit. My eyes have a irritating burn to them. I could only expect that was from staring at the wall for **six hours!** The last thing that confirmed it was the unearthly growl in my stomach. If I didn't have proof before, I have it now. I'm hungrier than a fasting preacher on Sunday.

I tried to think back to when Allura left me but it got interrupted by another call of my name from Sookie bringing my attention back to the phone.

"Are you alright Chase?" Concern grasped my barmaid friend. I could almost hear her clutching the old white cord phone tightly all the way from Merlotte's.

I've known Sook since she was seven years old. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew there was a connection. I didn't know what it was but it was a connection nonetheless. Granted it wasn't a close knitted one like Jason and me, but it was enough for her to know my ways.

Sookie wasn't stupid like most people thought she was in this hunk down town. She sees and notices things nobody else does. There was something special about her. Something magical no one else sees but I could. I could always see it but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Sookie asked me about my welfare again when she didn't hear me talking. "Sook I'm okay. I guess I didn't realize how late it was." I didn't want her to worry about me. She would start asking all sorts of questions that I didn't have the time or patience to answer. Hell, I'm not even sure if I could answer any of them. Before she got her wits and calls me out on my lying, I changed the subject. "Where's Jason now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. The last time I saw him, he was behind bars. Tara told me she bailed him out when she came in for her shift and that was fifteen minutes ago. My own brother didn't even call me to let me know he was free." Sookie huffed in irritation. "The idiot didn't even have enough decency to call Gran!"

I frowned when I heard the sadness in Sook's voice. I wanted to say something to comfort her in some sort of way but I was afraid I might say something stupid. I've been doing a lot of that lately. So I switched my thoughts back to Jason. Sookie was spot on when he called the idiot an idiot. The boy didn't have any type of sense in his head. What was he up to now?

"But anyway, Jason release wasn't the only reason why I called . . ." She paused for a moment. Her silence was making me hella' nervous. "I um . . . overheard Andy talking to his sister about you and his little tiff at the station."

A flash of anger pulsed through me but quickly went away. Now he's yapping his big flubber mouth about it! "Yeah, well . . ."

"Chase you can't be doing things like that! Andy said you almost killed him. I know you wanted to see Jason but that doesn't gives you the right to put your hands on him. Jesus Chase, you could've gone to jail for murder. "

"I know that Sookie!" I snapped.

I was met with silence over the phone. I knew I was wrong for my outburst. She was only looking out for me but I didn't need someone else to tell me how stupid I was.

"Listen Sookie . . . I'm sorry," I held in a bitter laugh. It seems like I'm full of apologies today. "Today hasn't been a good day for me. Finding out Jason was in jail, to Bud not letting me see him and then Andy insulting comments about my sister and mother . . ." I'm still angry about it but I'm trying to forget the whole thing.

Sookie gasped at the last bit of information. Sook knew how sensitive I was about my mother's . . . condition and my bad blood with buffalo Andy didn't help either. I bet she was thinking poor ol' Chase. I hated when people take pity on me. I've known the look and sound of it since I was a child. I didn't need anyone's pity because of what happened to my mother. I'm fine. I always have been fine.

"If it makes you feel better," Sookie tinker bell voice caught my attention. "Lafayette overheard you talking about Andy insulting your mother and Allura and he is now spitting in Andy's beer as we speak."

A snort came out of me without warning. Despite how I felt, I'm glad for the change of tone the conversation had taken. "You know . . . that does make me feel better. Tell Lafayette I owe him."

"If you really want to repay me lover boy," Lafayette spoke into the phone. "You can bring your sexy goodness in my bed. Mama be cold at night."

For a moment I forgot about my worries and the flirtatious part of me came to the forefront. "You can't handle me darling." My voice was dripping with liquid fire that could burn off any woman's panties, in my case it was Lafayette's. When I heard a pan drop a grin appeared on my face. I still go it.

"That is quite enough out of both of you!" Sookie snapped.

I laughed heartily feeling better. Sook was such a prude. I could imagine the sweet barmaid's cheeks red with blush. "Feeling left out Sookie? You know I have room for you too sweetheart." I could feel I was starting to be my old playful self again.

I heard Sookie gulp and she her breath was heavier than it was before, causing my grin to be even wider. My confidence sky rocketed finding out I have an effect on Miss independent-pay my own bills-moralist Sookie Stackhouse.

"You know you want it Sookie." Lafayette called out to her. "No need to hide it honey child. The man is a fan of cocoa but he loves his peaches and cream. There's nothing wrong with giving him a little dippy dip." I love you Lafayette! I'm going to kiss him when I see him.

"Lafayette! That's nasty talk, I won't listen to that." I couldn't contain my laughter as both of my closest friends argue back and forth. My hope for normalcy builds up again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you got yourself a Vampire Bill cream Popsicle." Lafayette says with a snicker. And then it shatters.

All laughing had stopped from me when I heard Bill Compton's name. Anger bloomed inside me once again erasing the happy feeling I once had. I clenched the silver phone in my hand willing myself not to snap it in two.

The images of me sucking on his fowl blood filled my mind. I could remember the stink of his breath curling up my nose hairs. How I felt right now I could kill the vampire. I felt the familiar rage beckoning me to come and I almost did. Before the heat could claim me again, Sookie's voice brought me out my twisted haze like a siren. I shook the negative feelings off of me . . . well at least I tried.

"What did you say Sookie?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"I said are you coming to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting at church tonight. Bill is going to be talking about his time in the Civil War. The whole town supposes to be coming. You didn't forget did you?"

I quietly face palmed myself. "Of course I didn't forget Sook." I let out a nervous laugh. "What do you take me for?" Looks like I won't be able to accompany Lurie to Fangtasia. It's not like she would care anyway.

"A liar as it turns out." Sookie didn't pretend to hide her annoyance. "You better be there Chase Gracie or Gran will whip your hide."

I winced knowing Sookie words ringed true to the T. Gran would tear me limb from limb if I didn't show up. No need to test fate. "Don't worry I'll be there. What time does it start again?" I was already looking inside my closet for something to wear.

"At seven o'clock. Don't be late! I'll see you there. Sam is closing up early and accompanying me there. Don't worry about taking me home because Bill is going to drop me off."

The vampire name made my body stiffen. I could still taste his disgusting cold blood on my tongue. I made it a ritual to brush my tongue every chance I get. "Uh Sookie . . . I don't think that's a good idea hanging out with Vampire Bill."

"Chase don't do this. Not now." Sookie sighed. "I thought you were on my side about me and Bill."

"I was but . . ." I bit my tongue. I wasn't sure if I should tell Sookie what happened that night outside of Merlotte's.

"But what Chase?" Sookie waited patiently for me to continue but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Call me a coward but I didn't want to hurt Sookie. She have gone through enough in her life. "Listen Sookie just trust me okay. He's bad news."

"You know you sound exactly like Jason. I'm a grown woman Chase Gracie and I am able to make my own decisions! If I want to hang out with Bill then I will. I don't need Jason's, yours, or this town's permission to be around him." Sookie stopped her tirade and let disappointment fill her. "I expect this sort of talk from my brother, not from you Chase. I guess you and Jason are cut from the same cloth." she sniffs. "You're both are small minded idiots." Something dropped inside me when I heard her whispered that last sentence to me.

"Sookie I-"

"I'll see you at church Chase." She quickly hung up.

I stared at the phone waiting for my fingers to move to call her back but the urge never came. I tossed my phone on the bed then buried my head in my hands then rubbed the back of my neck. "You're on a roll today Chase." I said dryly.

I looked down at my watch and it read six o'clock. It's getting late. Maybe I should call Allura and see if she coming home anytime soon. I grabbed my cell from the bed and start scrolling through my contacts. She could meet Gran and . . .

_I don't want to be near you . . ._

The words came back to haunt me. A hollow feeling knocked on my chest. She's probably still sore at me. My eyes never left Allura's name on my contact list. My thumb hovered over the green button to initiate the call but I never pressed it. I let the phone slip through my fingers still keeping my eyes on her name. I'll let her cool off first. We could always talk when she gets home.

_Home_ . . . does she even see this place as her home anymore. She hasn't been here long but still . . .

Before more wicked thoughts came to me, I turned to my bathroom to take a shower.

As time went on and I finally was dressed to leave, the feeling of loneliness still hovered over me. I hated it! I felt weak feeling this way. "It's not like I haven't been alone before." I told myself out loud. I've been fine without my siblings and parents for majority of my life. I nodded to myself for confirmation. I grabbed my keys and slid on my jacket.

Besides, Lurie said she was staying here for good. I looked down at my phone. No missed calls from her. I looked up the stairwell. Would she leave? I placed one foot on the step but paused. The off-putting feeling crept in, bringing about thoughts that could make me second guess myself about Allura being here. I shook my head and pushed myself away from the steps and out the door. She wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't.

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**APOV**

His cold breath percolated down my neck making me go aflame. How does he do this to me? My hands lay still at my sides but what I really wanted to do was run my finger through his corn silk hair. I should be pissed! Not turned on like some high school girl. The nerve this vampire has to tell me to be his personal waitress. It didn't sound bad until he got to the F&F part. I refuse to bring women into his office so he could have his meal and pursuit. I'm not jealous! I just think it's wrong and insulting to me.

I felt his fingers twist in my hair bending me backwards baring my neck to him as if he was about to bite me. For some reason I didn't mind if he did. That thought alone scared the bejesus out of me. I shouldn't be advertising my neck to no vampire. After all the crap I been through with vampires from before I should know better, but Eric . . . Eric was different and I didn't know why.

I felt his nose run up my throat. I cursed myself for letting a whimper escape but it felt so good. I was met with his blue eyes and I immediately felt myself turn into a puddle of nothing. His eyes were full of lust and undeniable want.

"You are mine." He whispers to me with his cool breath wafting my nose. I wanted lick the coolness from my heated needy lips.

Those three words made me uneasy. It's not exactly what he said; it's how he said it. He said it like . . . like he already knew I belonged to him. I wanted to scream or punch at him for saying something so ridiculous. I knew it was ridiculous but his confidence and sureness held me back.

I gulped. "I never promised you that." I wanted to cry in shame as I heard the voice of a child scared of the boogey man come from my mouth.

Eric Northman Sheriff of Area Five scares me. I wasn't scared that he was a vampire . . . not totally. I'm scared of the unknown. He was uncanny and unpredictable, two U words I never favored in the dictionary. I'm not good with not knowing things and I definitely didn't like this vampire making me feel out of character.

Eric smiles with two white points peaking from the bottom of his upper lip. "You will." There was that sureness in his voice again. I couldn't stand his smugness.

I found the courage I frenziedly was trying to scrape up through this whole quandary and pulled his hands away from me. "Well you'll be waiting a long time for that buster." My voice was strong and definite. Where was the sturdy voice when I needed it a few minutes ago?

The sheriff's perfect eyebrow lifts up. "Excuse me did you call me buster?" he looked offended. Now that was comical. A vampire offended by a human. The irony keeps getting better and better.

I took his confusion as my chance to slip fully away from his grasp. Once I was in good distance, I turned to him with I hoped was a serious face. "Now Sheriff Northman-"

"It's Eric or master for now on. You are my employee Ms. Gracie." He saunters to his desk still looking at me like I was his dinner.

I toss that thought aside getting back to matter at hand. "I will not under any circumstances call you master. Eric will have to do."

"There may be a point in time when you have to call me master. For instance if I have important guest, such as the queen and her children," he rolled his eyes. "I have to show I am in command in every aspect of my area, including Fangtasia. If they see my human pet being too comfortable or giving me attitude as you enjoy doing, I look weak. I am a sheriff and I exude strength and power."

I nodded. "I guess that's reasonable. But I'm not finished with my commands."

Eric nodded for me to continue. "As I was saying _Eric_ I am willing to be your . . . personal waitress but I will not be your F&F delivery service. I would think you are a respectable man and would not abuse your power over me because my brother is in your debt, correct?"

"You are correct. I will treat you like any other employee." I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not. As if he could read my mind, he reinforced what he said. "I give you my word Allura." I nodded. "But I can't promise you I'll behave all the time." he wiggles his eyebrows.

For the first time I smiled unable to hide it fast enough. Stop falling for his charms Allura! I wanted to tell myself to shut up and enjoy his sexiness but my stubborn self won. When I was able to get myself under control I became serious.

"And I'm not going to be your blood fountain. You will not bite me. You will not try to have sex with me. When I'm here I'm a Fangtasia employee, not one of those fangbanging waitresses out there swarming at your door. I expect you to treat me with respect and as a lady."

Eric gives an exaggerated bow. "Of course my lady." He lifts to his full frame with a sickening handsome smile on his face as he walks over to sit in his chair. I rolled my eyes. Jerk.

"Will that be all Mr. North-I mean Eric?" Please say yes.

"Yes it is Allura." Gosh dang it that voice.

I nodded my head. "Good." I picked up my bag and something clicked in me.

"Oh and another thing," I dug through my bag. "I don't need this." I placed the red blackberry on his desk.

His long arms stretched over across the desk to grab it. "I'm sure my childe explained what this phone was, isn't that right Pam?"

"I sure did." A voice came from behind me scaring me half to death. A black leather cat suited Pam from behind me sat on Eric's desk. She crosses her legs showing off her knee length steel toe high heel boots. "Fire cat I thought we discussed this already."

The look that Eric gives Pam when she called my fire cat was laughable but I had to stay on topic "I know what you said Pam but I already have a phone."

"But this is your company phone." Eric now leaned forward in his chair. "You'll need it for when I need you when you are not here. There will be times when I might call you in on your day off."

"Well I like my phone fine thanks. You can call me with my number and that's that." That was my resolve and I was sticking to it thank you very much.

Eric looked at me for awhile then shrugs. "Then so be it. I'll give you my number." He begins to pull out his phone from his pocket.

I nodded with a smile. Finally, I'm in control. I needed to hurry up and get the heck out of here. I looked down at my phone to see no missed calls. Maybe I should call Chevy to see how he was doing. I'm still mad at him, that didn't change, but at the same time I wanted to make sure he was alright. I bit the inside of my cheek while hovering my thumb over the call button. I pulled it away. I'll call him after I escape Fangtas-weird.

"Your phone, what model is it?" Pam asks me out of nowhere.

I looked up at her with a questioning glare. "Uh . . . it's Samsung."

"Is it the new white one?" I smiled and nodded it. Her eyes lit up. "May I see it? I always wanted one."

"Oh um . . . sure I guess." I dropped my phone in her delicate hands. I watched as she admires it and then with those same delicate hands I watched my phone be crushed to tiny portions.

Everything stopped as I watched her trickle the white and silver chunks in the waste basket by Eric's desk. "Oops." Pam shrugs innocently. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. How clumsy of me. I'm terribly sorry." She says with fake sincere.

There were no words to be spoken. My eyes were still trained on the crumble pieces of my phone in the waste canister. She broke my phone. She broke my new phone. "You broke my phone." I shudder hearing myself say it out loud.

She.

Broke.

My.

Phone.

Pam pouts. "It seems that I have. I guess I have to get you a new one." She stretches out her hand and with great pleasure Eric places the blood red blackberry in her hands. "Oh look, a new phone." She pretends to inspect it. "And would you look at that, it's brand new." She says with over-exuberant excitement. She pushes some buttons. "And what do you know; our numbers are already programmed in the phone. How convenient is that?" Pam tosses the phone to me and to my surprise I caught it.

I looked down at the phone then at the leftover crushed pieces of my phone on the floor. The shock was long gone replaced with unadulterated rage. "You broke my phone you demented bloodsucker! All of my pictures, messages and contacts were in that phone!" Pam frowns at me when I called her a bloodsucker. Well tough!

Her frown turns to a sly grin. "Oh look," she says deadpanned. She bends over (how the heck does she do that in that cat suit?) and moves some of the broken pieces around and picks something up. "Your SD card is still intact." She tosses it to me. "There you go kiddo. Get wild." Oh I'll get wild alright. I'll get wild on your a-

"Well, since that little problem is taken care of," Eric stands from his chair. I took a moment to admire his godly physique but hunkered down. I was still pissed at what happened. "I'll let you ladies have fun." He moves from around his desk.

"Wait what? What do you mean? Aren't I finished here?"

Eric turns the door knob to open the door but didn't go through it. He turns back to me with a smile on his pink lips. "Why Ms. Gracie you're done signing the necessary paper work, yes. But now you have to get ready."

I pinched my face together. "Get ready for what?"

"Well for your first day as my personal waitress, of course." **WHAT?!** "Your shift starts in exactly ten minutes Allura. Pam will get you ready in your work uniform. When done you will immediately stand in front of me so I can inspect you. When done inspection you will stand beside me by my throne until I need you for something."

My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe this. That sneaky bastard! He had all this planned the moment I said I would help my brother. He knew I wouldn't let my brother pay off the debt by himself. Son of a b-

I was interjected from my silent curses when I felt the cold from Eric's breath on my face. Good gravy Marie they should sell his breath as perfume. I didn't notice I was staring dumbly until he tilted my chin up to look at him. He says something in a different language but not sure what it was. It sounded beautiful coming from his lips.

I went to take my face from his touch but the overbearing vampire wouldn't let me go. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't muster up my anger, not when he was so close to me. Not when he looking at me as if I'm a lost treasure. I'm sure when he leaves, I'll be madder than a hatter. Darn him!

I wasn't aware that he was done speaking his sexy gibberish until he leaned my chin closer to him. "I'll see you later." He leans into me coolly. Oh gosh . . . he was going to kiss me.

Before I could go to pieces, his soft lips directed itself to my forehead. I was stock still not knowing what to do. His kiss lingered on my forehead and I could hear him taking my scent in. To anyone else that probably would be disturbing, heck it was disturbing. But when he does it . . . it was kind of flattering.

I felt his lips depart and I felt myself feel saddened by this. What the fudge was wrong with me? "Be a good girl for Pam."

Before I could think of a comeback, with vampire speed he was out the door. I was still stuck in place still feeling the effects of his kiss. I am in so much trouble.

A clearing of a throat brought me back in. I was no longer stunned. The chilling kiss has lost its mojo. I'm now pissed beyond repair. Something must be really wrong with my body with these late reactions. A trip to the doctor was needed.

Another clearing of the throat caught my attention again. I turned my angry glare on the evil vamp witch. If I couldn't get both, I sure as hell am going to get one of them.

"Now, now my fire cat I did say I was sorry about your phone." Pam looks down at me with her Cheshire cat smile and for once I'm not scared. I'm too irate to even think about how creepy she looked. I wanted to strangle the ice cone Barbie. I was not in the mood for her crap.

She lifts up her hands for surrender and pulled out a garment bag from a closet. She placed it in my lap along with a shoe box. Without a word I unzipped the black bag. When I finally was able to see it, one word came to mind. "No!" I shrieked.

"Oh come on fire cat, it's not that bad." Pam smiles down at me.

"Are you crazy?! Did you look at this skimpy thing? It's a shoe lace Pam!" I couldn't believe this was my uniform. The other waitresses didn't have to wear this, so why do I? "I'm not putting this on." I gritted my teeth.

In a blink of an eye Pam was in front of me. "Now listen here sweet lips, you're going to wear what I brought you and you'll love it. It's your choice fire cat, put it on yourself or I'll put it on for you. One way or another that _shoe lace_, as you elegantly called it, is going to be on your body. Are we clear girlfriend?" Her southern drawl was ice cold. I knew she would not hesitate to do what she said.

I looked back down at the shoe string dress. I nodded my head in defeat. "Good girl." Pam praised. "Now be a doll and put that on. I still need to do your hair and makeup."

I was about to protest but stopped myself. It was no use. What I would give for a stake or a tree branch at this moment. Not to kill her, kill her, just to stab her shoulder or something to have time to get away. Even if I did have one, I knew I wouldn't hurt the she-witch, no matter how much she annoys me. Not to mention she would drain me dry if I even thought about doing that to her. It seems like there was no escape for me.

I sighed. "Allura what did you get yourself into?" I said lowly to myself.

I heard Pam chuckle making me look up at her. Obviously she heard me from the devious smile playing on her lips. She put hands on her curvy hips and bends at the waist so she was nose to nose with my face. "Why my dear, you entered into the Dragon House."

I gulped. "That sounds about right."

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**EPOV**

Without a thought I vamped, as the human called it, in front of Allura. I had to get one last whiff of her succulent scent. I held back a growl but remained my eyes on her. She's so beautiful and so mine. I smiled at the thought.

My eyes still trained on her while I talked to Pam. "Tvinga mig inte attvänta för länge Pamela (Don't make me wait too long Pamela)."

"Jag skulle inte våga (I wouldn't dare)." she answered back.

Ha! That's a lie. The brat would do such a thing to mess with me. My childe enjoys in some ways to make me suffer. I know for a fact she will use Allura against me. It's only a matter of time. All the pranks I pulled on her through her hundred plus years are going to bite me in the ass.

Not willing to hold myself back any longer, I kissed Allura on her forehead. Her deep sweet scent assaulted my nose. She smelled of sunshine, wildflowers, rain, and heat. Blistering heat and it made my blood boil. As her name was alluring so was her scent. I never smelled anything like her but then I have. I knew that doesn't make any sense but I knew that scent but then I didn't. What was she?

Before I did something, like take her then and there on my desk, I told my future lover to be a good girl for Pam and left my office. As I went into the bar area I heard clicks all around. They smell Allura's scent on me. I smiled at my luck. My lips still were tingling from her warmth. It made my blood heat up thinking about it. I could feel it unfurling all over my body. If a kiss on a forehead does this to me, I could only imagine when I kiss those lovely lips of hers.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I slouched down in my throne and answered without looking. "Northman."

"H-hello Mr. Northman, it's me Bruce y-your accountant."

I sigh deeply. What does this butter ball want? "What can I do for you Bruce?"

"Well Mr. N-Northman, I've been going over some paper work and I stumbled over something unusual. At first I thought I added something up wrong but I-"

"Could you please quit your rambling and get to the point." I didn't have time for his verbose ways tonight. My eyes were trained to the entry way to the hallway. What was taking them so long?

"R-Right Mr. Northman I apologize. I noticed there was a large quantity of money taken from Fangtasia."

My hand compressed around my phone. "Excuse me can you repeat that again." I knew exactly what he said but I'm still trying to comprehend the stupidity of one's mind to have the impudence to steal my money.

"There has been a great sum of money missing from Fangtasia sir. I went over the numbers countless of times and it always ends up with sixty thousand dollars missing."

When I felt that I was about to break my phone, I dropped it on my lap. My childe was in front of me in seconds picking up the phone talking with Bruce. I didn't pay any mind to what she was saying; I knew my childe would take care of it for me. I wanted to know who was insolent bastard that stole my money from me, right from under my nose. Sixty thousand dollars was nothing to me. I could easily replace it without a bat from my eye. However that's not the point. The point was that sixty thousand dollars of **my** money have been stolen from **me**.

Whoever it was was going to wish they never laid a finger on what was mine. My eyes were on everyone employee in Fangtasia. Everyone was a culprit as well as guilty until proven innocent. I could round the employees and question them, but the problem was how will I tell who really took my money? I could glamor them but that would take too much time. Was there a quicker way?

No sooner I asked the question I knew the answer. A knowing smile tugged at my lips. I held out my hand to motion Pam to hand me the phone. When I got on the phone Bruce was still yapping. "Bruce shut up." And he did. "Bring your findings to Fangtasia on Monday. The bar will be closed and within that time I will have you and my employees there for questioning."

"B-but I never . . . I-I didn't . . . Mr. Northman I-"

"I don't care what you did or what you didn't do Bruce. You will be there to be questioned with everyone else. I don't trust anything or anyone except what I claim. So I expect you to be here at my establishment exactly eight o'clock, am I clear Bruce?" I didn't have time to listen to him sniveling. I wanted him to do as I say.

"Yes Mr. Northman. I'll be there Monday at eight o'clock sharp."

I hung up the phone tiring of hearing his voice and shoved the phone in my pocket. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Vampires are not supposed to have headache but atlas I have one. But no matter, as always I have a plan.

"Pam, be a dear and call the queen's investigator to let him know I'll be at his house precisely in two hours."

Pam scoffs. "Why do you want to talk to that stain?" She always have to ask questions. Why can't she do as I say when I say it? Annoying little brat!

"Because Pamela," I said with a clipped tone. "Compton has a telepath and I need her ability to find out who stole my money."

Pam nodded her head but still had the look of distaste graced on her flawless face. I shared her sentiment with the sewer rat but in order to get Sookie, I need to talk with the rodent since she was his. Why was he in my area anyway?

I read his written report from when he asked permission to stay in my area, and I didn't believe one word he wrote down to every dot on an 'I' and cross of a 'T'. He wrote something about mainstreaming and missing his old home and going back to his old roots and some other sappy crap. I couldn't bear to read the rest. It was such garbage. Especially the bit about going back to his roots.

I had the undesirable pleasure of seeing his family home and it was a decrepit shit hole. He didn't really want to stay there; he's been too comfortable living in Sophie-Anne's retinue. So why was he here?

"Now you're puzzled. Can't you settle on one emotion?" Pam asked snarky.

"Can't you ever shut up and do something useful? Like, I don't know, calling Compton or fetching Allura for me." I smirked at her.

"She's ready but she refuses to come out." Pam looks down at her nails.

My smirk disappears. "Explain."

"It's her uniform."

"What's wrong with it?" I didn't see it but Pam said it looked tasteful.

"She thinks it's unfair that she has to stick out from the other waitresses."

"That's the point!" That was the only thing I told Pam to make sure of. Allura was my personal server, so of course she would have to wear something different. I didn't want her to wear what the rest of those blood bags were wearing. She should stand out from those worthless cows. "Did you tell her if she didn't come out, she'll be dragged out?"

"Yes." A little chuckle came from her pink lips. "And she said the only way I could drag her out of your office is to break her from her kung-fu grip." Another laugh came from her. "She holding tightly to your leather couch as we speak."

That insufferable woman! She was too stubborn and brass for her own good. "Tell her if she doesn't come out then I will . . ." I whispered my message in Pam's ear and watched her smile in delight.

Pam left with another laugh and came back a few minutes later. "She's coming out." She says with a smile.

I didn't have to wait long because I smelled her coming closer. The sunshine, the rain, the wildflowers and the delicious heat surrounded the whole bar. When Allura came to view I was speechless. My childe has good taste and knows me so well. It was indeed over the top but the dress fitted Allura like second skin. Without looking I took out my wallet for my black card and placed it in Pam's waiting hands.

When Allura steps in front of me with a scowl on her face and clenched hands, I knew I made the right decision. "Mine."

-OOOoooOOoooOOO-

**APOV**

"I hate you."

"Oh fire cat don't be like that." Pam came from behind me and places her chin on my shoulder fitting into the frame in the mirror on the wall. "It doesn't look that bad."

I turned to her with an incredulous look. "It is bad Pam." I turned back to mirror. "I don't understand why I have dress differently from everyone else." I whined. I knew I said that line over and over but it's the truth! Exactly like the white dress, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb.

I turned back to the mirror trying to adjust my uniform. I rolled my eyes at the name. It looked more like lingerie. I bet Pam picked it out. She would want to see me in my lingerie, the perve!

I was wearing a red and black bustier dress that stopped a little above mid-thigh. Black lace covered the red silk bustier and had black stings criss-crossing in the middle. The dress flared out a little with little black ruffles with a big red silk bow in the back that length stopped to the back of my knees. Pam brought me some black nylon stockings to wear with these neck breaking six inch red Mary Janes. I hated her.

"I'm not going out there." I slammed myself on the couch. Pam had left a few minutes ago to leave me to my brooding. She did threaten me to drag me out by my hair but I didn't falter into her whim. Now she's back but I'm still not leaving.

Pam sat next to me and starts fiddling with the ruffles on my dress. She was dangerously close to my thigh. "Well I told Eric that you weren't coming out and do you know what he said my little fire cat?" The Cheshire cat smile appeared on her face again.

I gulped. "What did he say?"

"He said," she leaned in closer to me. "If you don't come out, he will take immense pleasure peeling your dainty fingers off the couch and putting it somewhere that needed to be gripped." She says while twirling my hair with her face in the crease of my neck smelling me.

When I felt her tongue on my earlobe, I hopped out my seat. Blood rushed to my cheeks burning them as they spread. Not because of Pam's . . . gesture but what Eric's ultimatum entailed. My stomach tightened as Pam spoke her sire's words to me. I could imagine Eric cool voice whispering those things in my ear. I felt my body beginning to warm up thinking about it.

I gulped again. I certainly didn't want him to come in here, not when I'm dressing like this. That's a disaster waiting to happen. I should be out in the open than in the mercy of Eric in these closed four walls, more witnesses that way and less complications. "Fine, I'll be out. I need to fix myself up."

"Good girl." Pam smacked my butt and vamped out the room before I could complain.

I turned back to the mirror getting a good look at myself and I didn't like it. I didn't recognize myself. I'm sure I probably look sexy to other people but I felt exposed. I looked more on the lines of a sexy vixen but I'm neither of those things. I certainly don't act like it. I would give anything to have a pair of my Chucks on my feet. Stupid heels!

I ran my finger through my loose curls. My hair still looks shiny from Creeper Bill's blood. I cringe at the thought. I calmed myself and looked in the mirror again training my eyes not look at my hair.

I turned to the side eying my makeup. Pam gave me a smokey eye with a little red bringing out my light brown eyes. My eye lashes were already long and thick so she didn't have to do anything with them. She didn't have to do anything to my lips either; I already had lip gloss slapped on them.

"Welp, I guess I'm ready." I let out a little huff getting one last look at my shoe lace dress. "I hate her." I turned to leave out the door for my inspection from my _master_.

**So what did you guys think? Yay or Nay? I want to know so review people. Chapter 8 will be updated soon. Still need to tweak a few things. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I loved doing the crushed phone part lol that was my favorite. Welp, until next time lovelies. I used Google Translate, so if the language is wrong, blame it on the Google man.  
**


End file.
